Our Promise
by Outlawqueen86869
Summary: A day before Regina was supposed to go home for Christmas, her boyfriend, Daniel, left her. Regina is heartbroken, and is trying to figure out how to tell her family the love of her life was no longer hers. But what happens when a certain blue-eyed man jumps in to save the day? Could Robin and Regina convince her family that they are truly in love? Did they need to pretend at all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Happy Christmas in July! This story just popped into my head a few weeks ago, and I couldn't wait until December to write it, so here we are! I hope you like my new story! Reviews are always welcome! :)**

 _ **Our Promise**_

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Regina asked herself as she sat in her office chair, trying to figure out how screwed she was on a scale of one to ten. _Why did this have to happen right now? Couldn't he just stick it out for the holidays?_ Regina thought.

Daniel Colter, Regina's ex boyfriend, as of that morning, had totally wrecked all of her plans. He was supposed to come home with her for the holidays. He was supposed to meet her parents, who were looking forward to meet the man of their daughter's life, but now that Daniel left her, she had no one.

How was she supposed to explain that the man she truly thought was the one for her dumped her a week before Christmas? Especially to her parents? She knew after their big fight days ago they weren't the same people they were when they began their relationship, but she thought they would find their way through. Obviously not.

"What is her Majesty stressing over now?" Asked a voice coming from the door of her cubicle. Regina looked up and rolled her eyes. Robin Locksley. Her co-worker, go-to person, best friend.

Robin and Regina had met a little over a year ago. Robin had just gotten the new job offer there, at Gold Financing, and to her luck, he had gotten assigned to the office right next to hers. After talking for hours, inside _and_ outside of work, they had become great friends.

From the very first day, Robin had feelings for Regina. More feelings than friends should have for each other. He knew it was wrong, she had a boyfriend, but you couldn't blame a goy for hoping. He fell hard and fast.

Robin knew that Regina and Daniel had been together for a while, about a year, so Robin respected that. He would not be the reason Regina's happiness would come to an end.

Regina shook her head, trying to disguise the uneasy feeling coursing through her whole body, but of course, she knew Robin would know. He always did.

"You're hilarious," Regina sighed, and Robin took a step inside, leaning against the doorway of her office. He crossed his arms, a small smile appearing on his face.

"What's wrong, Regina?" Robin asked, and Regina looked down. She knew for a fact that Robin did not like Daniel. He made that very clear. Multiple times. He also said that someone like her didn't deserve Daniel. What would he think about this?

Robin could see Regina's struggle, so he decided to close her door, just in case this was something serious. Robin came over and sat in front of Regina on one of the other chairs in the room.

"You can tell me anything, R," Robin stated, and Regina nodded, taking a deep breath. She fidgeted with the seam of her top, nervous, for some reason.

"Daniel broke up with me," Regina explained softly, and Robin's features softened immediately. His mouth was parted slightly, and his eyes seemed sad.

"Regina, I'm so sorry," Regina looked down and let a single teardrop drop down her cheek. She knew it was coming, but why did he have to leave her right before the holidays?

"It's fine….. I knew it wasn't going to last," Regina lied. She wanted it to last. But it didn't, and there was nothing she could do about it now. and Robin took Regina's hand, rubbing soothing circles on the back if it. Somehow, Robin always knew how to make her feel better. It was just what she needed.

"Robin, what am I going to do? Daniel was supposed to come home with me. To meet my parents….. How am I supposed to show up by myself after my parents were so happy to meet him? After I told them he was the one?" Regina asked, using her free hand to hold her head.

"I'm sure everything will be alright… Are you okay?" Robin asked his best friend, and Regina sighed. She took her hand away from Robin's grip and rubbed her temple. She could feel a migraine coming on.

"I don't know," Regina whispered. Robin wanted to punch Daniel in the face. How dare he hurt such a beautiful, strong, sophisticated woman? Regina was everything, and if he couldn't except that, he was glad that Regina was finally out of that relationship.

But Daniel hurt Regina. Even if she won't admit it to anyone, he did, and Robin could see the pain in her chocolate brown eyes, usually filled with happiness. He took that away. Jackass.

"I am so sorry, Regina… He didn't deserve you, he never did," Robin exclaimed as he got up and gave Regina a hug. Regina breathed into the hug, inhaling his scent. He smelled like forest. At first, she hated it, but now, it calmed her. He calmed her.

"I loved him, Robin….." Regina cried into his shoulder, and Robin rubbed Regina's back. Robin's only wish at that moment was to deck Daniel Colter. That would teach him not to mess with Regina's heart again. Damn it, Robin Locksley hated Daniel Colter.

"I know, Love. I know… It's his loss. Any man stupid enough to let you go doesn't deserve you. You are beautiful, strong, loving, and you have the biggest heart I know. You will get through this, and if you ever need someone's shoulder to cry on, I'm right here. I will always be by your side Regina,"

Regina held on tighter to Robin, believing every single word he said. He was right. He would always be there. He always had. Whenever she needed a helping hand or just someone to talk to, he was always there. It was nice.

"Thank you, Robin," Regina whispered, and she pulled away slowly. She had to remind herself that they were at work, and they needed to remain professional. Someone could walk in, and she had no interest on Gold walking in on her hugging Robin. God, she would never hear the end of it.

"Don't mention it," Robin smiled warmly, and Regina smiled back. Robin started walking away, but Regina didn't want to be parted from Robin. She realized she wanted to spend more and more time with him….

"Robin," Just before Robin opened the door and walked out of her office, he turned around to find her smiling, hope shining in her bright eyes.

"Dinner tonight? At Cecily's?" Robin smiled, and nodded his head. The happiness on Regina's face was everything to him, and he was glad he was the one who put it there.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Robin exclaimed as he opened her door and walked out, back to his office.

Regina smiled. The rest of the day, she had dinner with Robin to look forward to.

…..

Robin opened the wide double doors to his and Regina's favorite restaurant, Cecily's. It was a nice restaurant, with dim lights and low music. It was in New York City, where both currently lived.

Regina had texted Robin, saying she had already placed a reservation under 'Mills'. Robin spoke to the woman behind the counter, and then she pointed to the table he was located at. Robin smiled politely and thanked the young blonde as he started walking to the table where Regina was waiting.

And then, he stopped, his feet dead. He couldn't move. He could only stare in awe. Regina was beautiful. She wore a deep red dress, a deep v-neck, not showing any cleavage in the process. She wore diamond studs, the ones he got her for her birthday a few months ago, and a simple gold chain around her neck.

Regina's makeup was simple, but still stunning as ever. She was on her phone, silently waiting for him. Robin took a deep breath. He could do this. It was just dinner with his best friend. Just like the million times before.

But now, she was single.

Now, he had to try to control his feelings. Oh god.

Robin walked over to their table, smoothing his suit before he cleared his throat, and the beautiful brunette who had his heart looked up with a smile. God, it was mesmerizing.

"Hello, Milady," Robin greeted, bending down to kiss Regina's cheek. He could feel her smile on his lips, and he wished he could feel that every day.

"Hey," Regina replied, leaning back in her chair to see him. He wore the same suit she picked out for him when they went to his cousin's wedding. Navy blue. He looked good.

"I see you're wearing the suit I picked out," Regina smirked, and Robin laughed quietly as he took his seat, right across from Regina.

"Only the best for you, Regina," Robin smirked back, and she laughed. Robin always did that to her too. He made her laugh. Something she's been missing out on.

Before they knew it, a young redhead came to their table, explaining her name was Carly, and asking if she could get them any drinks. Regina smiled. This girl seemed nice. Not like all the other snobs at this restaurant.

"I will have a water, thank you," Robin answered, and the waitress nodded her head with a simple smile. She turned her head to Regina.

"And you, Miss?" Carly asked.

"I'll have the same, please," The girl smiled, nodded her head, and walked away, back to get her drinks.

"She seems nice," Robin commented, and Regina nodded.

"Way better than the bitch we had last time. What was her name again?" Regina asked. She knew her name quite well though. She never did her job right, and when she did, she wrote down the wrong orders for both of them and flirted with the manager. God, people sometimes.

Robin laughed, "Marian. We can never get her again. That would be a nightmare," They both chuckled as the waitress brought back their drinks, prepared to take their dinner orders.

Robin ordered spaghetti and meatballs, while Regina ordered chicken parmesan. Both of their meals had come out perfectly, and halfway through their meal, Regina's phone started ringing on the table.

Regina put down her fork and grabbed her phone, seeing that her mother was calling. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"It's my mother," Regina groaned, and Robin smirked.

"Well, don't you sound ecstatic?" Robin teased, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Do you mind if I answer it?" Regina asked, and Robin shook his head.

"Not at all," Regina smiled thankfully as she wiped her hands on a napkin, then answered the phone. Regina smiled and tried to sound as she usually did when she spoke to her mother and father.

"Hello?" Regina answered, and she looked up at Robin, finding him laughing at her. She kicked his leg under the table. Robin placed a hand over his heart, mouth wide open, and Regina tried so hard not to laugh at him while she was on the phone.

"Hello, Dear. How are you?" Her eyes were still on Robin, and he must be able to hear the conversation, because he had just asked _how are you,_ batting his eyelashes. Laughing was the only thing Regina wanted to do at the moment, but she couldn't.

"Good, Mother. How are you?" Regina asked, but she couldn't care less about her conversation with her mother. Not when her best friend sat right across from her, purposefully trying to make her laugh. Her eyes never left him.

"Good, good. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, Regina!" Robin's eyes widened and he did jazz hands, looking up at the ceiling, and Regina couldn't hold it in any longer. She moved the phone away from her face and laughed.

Robin did too, and Robin thought she was going to kill him.

"Damn you, Locksley. Just wait until you're on the phone with someone," Regina smirked, recomposing herself, putting the phone back to her ear.

But it was too late. Cora had heard her daughter, and she felt bad for interrupting her spending time with whoever this _Locksley_ man was.

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey, are you busy?" Cora asked, and Regina rolled her eyes. Oh, she was so going to make Robin pay for this.

"No, just having dinner with a co-worker," Regina said, and Cora could just make out a tiny voice in the background.

"A co-worker? I'm offended, Love," Regina glared at Robin playfully, knowing her mother probably heard. Great.

"I hate you,"

"Love you too," Robin joked, taking a sip of his cold water.

"I'm sorry Mother, but I have to go. But I'll call you later though, alright?" Regina explained, and Cora smiled on the other line. Sounded like her daughter was having fun.

"Of course, Dear. Oh, and Regina? I can't wait to meet your special someone tomorrow!" Cora hung up the phone, and Regina groaned when she heard her mother's last sentence.

"I can't believe you just did that, Robin," Regina said, and Robin chuckled. He loved messing with Regina. It was like a second nature to him. But not before truly caring about her. Their relationship was more than that.

"That's what friends are for," Robin stated cheekily, and Regina rolled her eyes with a grin. But then she couldn't smile anymore. Because Regina Mills had a huge problem that she had no idea how to solve.

"Robin, what am I going to do? My mother is expecting me to come home tomorrow with my _boyfriend._ How can I do that if I don't have one?" Regina asked, taking a gulp of her water, wondering how she would explain to her mother that Daniel had just left her in the blink of an eye.

Robin had an idea. It was dangerous, very risky, but it was one that could work. One that could make Regina's worries all fade to nothing.

"Regina, did you ever tell your parents Daniel's name?" Robin asked, and Regina rolled her eyes, recalling the stupid memory.

"No, I wanted to surprise them. But now, the only surprise I have for them is I'm going back home alone," Regina grumbled, playing with the fringe of her fancy napkin. Robin took a deep breath, looked down, and tried to convince himself that his idea wasn't such a bad one.

Robin had no idea how Regina would take it. It could ruin their friendship, and any chance of them ever having a real relationship. But he would take his chances.

"Uh, not necessarily….." Robin explained, and Regina looked him in the eyes, confused as ever. What was going on in that pretty brain of his?

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regina asked, putting her phone in her purse, right by the side of her leg. Robin ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm his growing nerves.

"Well, you need someone to come home with you for the holidays, and I have no plans…" Regina froze completely.

Robin? Robin Locksley? Pretending to be her boyfriend? Meeting her parents? Her best friend jumping in to save the day?

"Robin, I couldn't ask you to do that….." Regina looked into his deep, crystal blue eyes. Robin smiled, held Regina's hand across the table, and told her with all honesty,

"You're not, I'm offering, R. Really, I have absolutely no problem pretending to be your boyfriend for a week," Robin smirked, and Regina didn't know how she had found such an amazing man. She didn't deserve him.

"You're willing to put up with my parents, family, and friends for a whole week? Do you know how much work that is?" Regina asked seriously, but Robin still chuckled.

"I don't care, Regina. I want to help you. I want to make sure you have a good Christmas," Regina smiled and looked down, hoping he wouldn't see her blush. This was a horrible idea. She knew it, he knew it, but somehow, they couldn't draw themselves apart.

If this didn't end smoothly, she could lose Robin. Forever. She never wanted that to happen. So…..

"You have to promise me something," Regina bargained, and Robin was all ears. She leaned in a little closer, not wanting anyone around them to hear their personal conversation.

"No feelings. It is just us, best friends, who are _pretending_ to be a couple for a week. No strings attached. Nothing real," Robin's heart slowly broke in his chest. How could he lie to her?

Robin had feelings for Regina the first moment her laid eyes on her. How could he just stop now? Just because he was meeting her parents? Robin took a deep breath. He could do this. He just had to accept that they would never be together. Damn it.

"I promise, Love," If only Regina saw his free hand behind him, crossed fingers all too eager. Regina smiled gratefully, took her hand back, and shifted in her sheet. Now, they needed to talk about the _situation._

"Great. Okay, now we need to figure things out….. Well, I already told my parents that we've been together for almost a year. That's okay with you?" Regina asked, and she saw something in Robin's eyes that wasn't usually there. She couldn't put her finger on it.

"Perfect, Milady," Regina hated him at the moment. Of course, Robin would never know, but whenever he called her that nickname, her heart fluttered. She didn't know why. It shouldn't, it really shouldn't, but Robin's words always had a deeper effect on her than others.

Truth be told, the first time Regina met Robin, she thought she had a tiny crush on him. She immediately felt guilty, she had a boyfriend at the time, so she tried to push it out of her head. But now he was single. She was single…..

No, he made a promise. No real feelings. It would be too much too soon, that much, Regina already knew.

"How did we meet?" Regina asked, and Robin shrugged. Why lie to her parents? They should know the truth…. Well, some if it, at least.

"A very handsome English guy just happened to work at the same place a certain brunette does, and he stole her heart the first minute she laid eyes on him," Robin smirked, and Regina smiled with a roll of her eyes.

"Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Robin asked, and Regina laughed quietly. Sure, they could work with that.

"I just don't want to lie to your parents the whole time, Love. Anything that is real, like us meeting at work, they should know about," Robin said, and Regina nodded her head.

"I agree….. But Robin, what happens after Christmas? Are we just going to go back to our lives like nothing happened? How will my parents take it when they find out we're not 'together' anymore?"

"Regina, relax. As of in the future, we will figure that out later. For all you know, you might not be able to get rid of me," Robin and Regina smiled at each other, and didn't even notice the waitress had come back. They were too caught up in the moment.

"Would you guys be interested in any dessert this evening?" Carly asked, and Robin and Regina both snapped out of it.

Dessert? Is that what she had said?

"Um, no thank you," Regina replied, and she smiled.

Robin stood from the table, heading for the restroom, telling Regina he would be right back. As the blond-haired man walked away for a moment, the waitress bagan taking any plates she could from them.

"Forgive me if I say anything out of line, but I just think it it so amazing, what you guys have. A love like that only comes around once in a lifetime," The young blonde exclaimed, and Regina froze.

A love like that? What was she talking about? What love did she and Robin have? None. None at all, right? There was nothing going on between them, they were just friends, but for some reason, the statement from the young lady made Regina smile.

Well, they had to start somewhere, didn't they?

"Thank you," Carly nodded her head, took the dirty dishes, and gave them the check.

Regina couldn't believe she just said that. Robin and Regina weren't even close to a couple, at all. But if a simple stranger could be fooled, could Robin really pass as her boyfriend for a week? Would it be so bad to be his girlfriend for just a week?

"Ready to go?" Robin asked, returning to the table, and Regina nodded her head. Robin could tell something had changed in Regina's mood, but it seemed to be better, so he let it go.

Because soon, he would be right where he wanted to be. Right next to Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for favorites, follows, and reviews! I can always count on you guys to make me smile! I hope you like Chapter 2! :)**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Regina was nervous. Past the point of nervous. She was practically shaking. Today was the day. The day she was going home. With Robin. Oh god, this was a mistake. What if something went wrong? One bad move and their friendship could disappear from existence.

Regina was in her apartment, packing her bags, when someone came walking through her front door. She knew how it was as soon as the high heels hit the hardwood. Mal Dragons. Her best friend, who apparently didn't know how to knock.

"What the hell, Regina? Why didn't you tell me?" Mal asked as she walked to her best friend's room, hands on her hips. Regina rolled her eyes. What now?

"Please, Mal. What didn't I tell you now?" Regina asked, and Mal's face formed a smirk. Oh no. That was never good, and Regina braced herself for whatever was coming her way.

"Oh, nothing much. Just that you and Robin Hottie are going back to Storybrooke. Together," Regina groaned. Of course Mal would find out. Mal had been her best friend since 8th grade, and ever since, they were inseparable.

Not to mention she worked right across the hall from Robin and Regina. Damn it. She should have known Mal would figure it out. She always had a way to do that.

"Mal, I don't know what you heard-"

"Why didn't you tell me, R?" Mal asked, and sat on Regina's bed. Regina sighed and ran a hand through her hair. That was a good question.

"Okay, this is going to sound really bad, but you weren't really on my mind at the time… But I can explain everything," Regina explained, and Mal nodded. If Regina didn't tell her, there was a good reason. They have been through everything together, and this minor hiccup wouldn't do anything to them.

"Go ahead," Mal nodded her head, and Regina looked at the blonde with a thankful look in her eyes. Mal smiled a small smile, urging Regina to continue.

"Well, you already know that me and Daniel broke up-" Mal interrupted the brunette the first chance she could.

"Jackass. I told you I never liked him. He was never good enough for you." Mal stated, and Regina smiled. She loved her best friend to death.

"Anyways, I told my parents that I was bringing home the 'love of my life'..." Regina sighed, and Mal's mouth dropped. Her green eyes opened wide, already guessing where this was going.

"No way," Mal breathed, and Regina rolled her eyes, trying to finish the story.

"So me and Robin were having dinner last night, and Mother called. Of course, she just couldn't _wait_ to see my loving boyfriend. I was stressing the whole day trying to figure out how I could go back home without anyone-"

"But Robin came in to save the day," Mal smiled and jumped off the bed. She ran over and hugged the living daylights out of Regina, let go of her, and started dancing around the room.

"Regina likes Robin! Regina likes Robin!" Mal shrieked at the top of her lungs, acting like a teenager. Regina threw a pillow at Mal, and she ended up laughing, while Regina was glaring at her.

"Would you shut up? Robin is just pretending to be my boyfriend for the week, and all we have to do is convince my parents and Zelena, and then everything will go back to normal. Nothing is even real," Regina explained, and Mal smiled.

"Not yet," Mal teased, and Regina glared at her best friend.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked, putting one hand on her hip, pausing her packing for a moment. Mal smiled with a roll of her eyes, thinking that Regina was so oblivious.

"It means that you two are so oblivious. You can see the way you look at each other. It's obvious you guys like each other." Regina gaped at Mal. What? What the hell was she talking about? Why did everyone keep saying they looked at each other a certain way? There was nothing going on between them!

"I think you are delusional," Regina exclaimed, zipping up her luggage, getting ready to leave.

"And I think you are stubborn," Mal snapped back, but Regina chose to ignore it. She knew the truth. She and Robin were just friends. Sure, they might care for each other, but not like that. Never like that. Regina wasn't ready.

"Mal, I seriously just got out of a relationship. Could you not start with all your stupid theories," Regina called over her shoulder as she dragged her luggage to the front door.

"Fine, I'm sorry….." Mal exclaimed, but she would not let it go. Regina and Robin belonged together. She would make it happen. She had to.

Robin would make Regina so happy, and that's all she's ever wanted for her best friend.

…

"Bloody hell, Mate. You can't be serious," Will, Robin's best friend, said to Robin, and Robin only smiled.

He was packing for his trip with Regina, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't excited or nervous. He was meeting Regina's _parents,_ but then again, this was everything he's ever wanted. To be with Regina.

And he would be with her for a whole week.

Will and Robin were watching an old football game as he tried to help Robin pack his things, but Will just could not get over the fact that Robin would be parading around all week pretending to be Regina's girlfriend. It was unreal!

"Dude, you've had a crush on her forever! All you're gonna do is hurt yourself when it's over," Will tried, but Robin rolled his eyes. Will just didn't understand. Regina was everything to him, and if it helped her, Robin would do anything for her.

It didn't matter if Robin would be hurt in the end or not, this was something he needed to do. Regina was counting on him, and he would not be the one to disappoint. He would be a better boyfriend to Regina than Daniel ever was.

"I'm doing this, Will. I've waited for this moment forever, and I'm not going back now," Will rolled his eyes as he tossed Robin a pair of old, worn out jeans.

"It isn't even real, Robin! She doesn't even know how you really feel!" Will exclaimed. Robin glared at his friend, eager to make him shut up.

"And it's going to stay that way. Will, don't worry. I know you think I'm making a mistake, but I'm not. Regina is my best friend, and I will do whatever I have to if it makes her happy….."

Will sighed in defeat, knowing his lectures wouldn't help anything. Robin was set on doing this, and nothing would stop him. He appreciated that the most in Robin, but he wished it wouldn't be something as stupid as pretending to be with the person he's madly in love with her. For a week. With her family.

 _God, Robin, I swear,_ Will thought as he shook his head, but helped Robin finish packing for this unplanned trip.

"Go get her, Tiger," Robin rolled his eyes, but he laughed too. He clapped Will on the back, nodded, and put all of his belongings in his car. Before he jumped into the passenger seat, ready to pick up Regina like he's done a million times before, Will called to him.

"Robin, have fun. This type of thing doesn't happen everyday, you know. When you come back, I want to see a smile one Regina's face," Robin smiled, nodded, and drove away. To Regina.

Always to Regina.

…

"How long have we been together?"

"A year,"

"Where did you take me on our first date?"

"Cecily's,"

"When did you-"

"Regina! Everything is going to be okay, Love. Just relax….." Robin said to his best friend, who was sitting in his passenger's seat, stressing away. Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Robin was right. Everything was going to be fine. Robin was right there next to her, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her, or them.

"You're right," Regina mumbled as she looked out the window. _Welcome to Storybrooke._ The sign she had grown up seeing way too much for her liking, but now that she was back home, she loved the idea of growing up in a small town. It was amazing.

As Robin drove through Regina's hometown, he looked at the passing structures, buildings, signs, people, anything he could, really. Storybrooke seemed like an amazing place. He wished he could have grown up in a place like this.

They had just passed Granny's, Regina and Mal's favorite diner in town, and Regina started getting ancy again. In less then five minutes, she would be back home. At her parents house. Her old home.

Robin would be meeting her parents, and their whole charade would begin. Regina couldn't help to be a little excited for Robin to meet her parents, but she was also scared as hell.

What if they didn't like Robin? What if they didn't approve? What if Robin didn't like them? What if Robin couldn't stick out the whole week?

Robin parked in Regina's old driveway, and Regina took a deep breath. She could do this. _They_ could do this. Robin was there for her, always was, and everything would be okay.

"Thank you," Regina smiled at Robin, and Robin smiled back. He grabbed her hand and rubbed soothing circles over her hand. Regina tried not to blush, but it felt so good.

"Don't mention it, Love," Robin turned off the car, ready to hop out and open the door for Regina, but her voice stopped him before he could.

"Really, Robin. No one else would have done this for me. So thank you," Robin smiled his beautiful dimples, and Regina looked down before he could see a light blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not everyone else, isn't it?" Robin smirked, and before Regina knew what was happening, Robin leaned in. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and gave her a kiss.

On the cheek.

After that, he got out of the car, and now, Regina was sure her face was as red as a tomato. She couldn't help but be disappointed that Robin had only kissed her on the cheek. Wait, what? No, she couldn't think that.

They were just friends. One helping another out.

Robin opened the door for Regina, and she got out fast, feeling like the temperature couldn't rise anymore. Robin held Regina's hand as she walked up to the front door, and Regina took a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

…

"Mommy, whose car is that?" Zelena's daughter, Olivia, asked, looking out the window of her grandparents' house. Zelena walked up behind her daughter and smirked when she saw an unfamiliar car park in the driveway.

Regina. And her plus one. This would be interesting.

"It's Aunt Regina's friend, Cupcake," Zelena answered, and the little four year old giggled, walking towards the door, ready to see her favorite (and only) aunt.

Cora and Henry came out of the kitchen, following Zelena and her line of sight. Ah, their youngest daughter was finally home. And she was with a man….. Let the fun begin.

"Well, at least he has good taste in cars," Cora joked, eyeing Regina's boyfriend's car. A bold move if Regina had trusted him enough to let him drive. Regina didn't just trust anyone. This man must be special.

"Damn, he looks good too," Zelena laughed when she saw the mystery man jump out of the car, and opened the door for her little sister. Yeah, this guy was totally a keeper.

"Awww! He opened the door for her!" Zelena squealed, and she could just imagine the glare Regina would give her if she had heard that. Henry and Cora chuckled behind their oldest daughter.

Away from all the grown ups, Olivia ran to the door, reaching on her tippy toes to reach the door knob. When she did, she smiled in success, and saw her favorite aunt walking up to her with a tall guy. Much taller than her.

"Aunt Regina!" Olivia shouted, running to the young brunette, and only then did Regina drop Robin's hand so she could bend down and hug her niece. The little girl jumped into Regina's arms, and all the while, Robin looked at the scene, awestruck.

Regina looked absolutely beautiful. With the little one squeezing her as she balanced on her heels, to Robin, she couldn't have been any more beautiful. She was absolutely adorable.

"I missed you so much!" Olivia exclaimed as she pulled back, but still stayed close. Regina smiled and ran a hand through her niece's straight, long red hair. Just like her mother's.

"I missed you too!" Regina said, and the little girl smiled, laughing happily to learn that Aunt Regina had felt the same.

Then, Olivia's attention went to the tall guy next to Regina. He had blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and she noticed that he was holding her hand before she gave Regina a hug.

"Wow! You're really tall!" Olivia exclaimed, and Robin and Regina laughed. Robin bent down to be the size of Olivia, hoping to make a good impression.

"Hello, Olivia. I am Robin," Robin held out his hand for Olivia to take, and she giggled, taking his hand and shaking it. She really liked this man. He seemed as sweet as her father was.

"How do you know my name?" Olivia asked, her nose crinkling in confusion, just the way Regina's did. Robin smiled at the similarity. Next to Regina, this little girl was the cutest thing on Earth.

"Aunt Regina talks about you a lot," Robin explained, and Olivia jumped up and down, clapping her soft, little hands, bubbling with joy.

Regina thought her heart would melt at the scene. There was Robin, her best friend, talking to her niece, just like it was any old conversation. Both of them were cuteness overload, and it made her want to hug the both of them right at that moment.

Damn it. Robin shouldn't have that power over her. At all.

"Well, look who's finally come home," Regina looked up and smiled when she saw her sister standing in front of them, her hands on her hips, a smirk barely on her face as she was trying to hide it.

Regina got up from the ground, walked around Olivia, and turned to her older sister, Zelena. She hadn't changed a bit. Same old red hair, smile, makeup, outfits, everything was the same. Regina wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey Sis," Zelena greeted Regina as the two sisters hugged. When Zelena pulled back, she could see something different in Regina. Something in her eyes. Before she left, they didn't sparkle as much as they did now. She looked truly happy. And in love.

"Hey, Z." Regina greeted back, happy to see her sister after a year. Sure, they texted and called each other almost everyday, but nothing would beat seeing someone you love in person.

Zelena's eyes traveled over to Robin, who was still talking to Olivia. Regina and Zelena walked over to them, and heard some of their conversation.

"I can see why Aunt Regina likes you. You are funny," Olivia giggled, and Robin laughed too. He hadn't even said anything funny, or tried to, but then again, you could say anything to a four year old and they would find a reason to laugh.

God, to be a kid again.

"Thank you very much….. I love your dress," Robin complimented, and Olivia spun in her dress, pleased that this new man had noticed it.

"Thanks! You know, Mommy helped me pick it out. She and Aunt Regina spent all night making sure I had the perfect dress to wear!" Olivia said, and Robin smiled brightly. That seemed like something Regina would do. Help her niece find the perfect dress for the perfect occasion.

Damn, he couldn't be any more in love with Regina even if he tried.

"Well, I think they did a great job," Olivia smiled with a nod of her head, and she turned around to her mother.

"Mommy, did you hear that? He is sooooo nice!" Olivia laughed, and Zelena smiled at her tiny daughter. Robin looked up at Regina and found her smiling greatly, and he couldn't help but wonder if he helped put that grin on her face. Hopefully he did. All he ever wanted to do was make Regina smile.

"Yes, Sweetie. That was a very nice thing to say," Zelena focused her attention back to Robin, who smiled at her politely. Zelena didn't know how Regina had found this guy, but sure as hell, her little sister was pretty lucky.

Guys like Robin didn't come around all the time, and even though she hasn't even spoke to him yet, she knew he was perfect for Regina. There was just something in the way they looked at each other.

"Hi, I'm Zelena, Regina's sister," Zelena held out her hand, and Robin shook it firmly.

Regina closed her eyes. This was it. The moment they were all waiting for. Robin was going to tell Zelena that she was her boyfriend. Why did the idea excite her as much as it did?

"Robin. Robin Locksley. Regina's _boyfriend_ ," God, that shouldn't have made Regina's heart flutter, but it did. She smiled immediately loving how the word rolled off his tongue.

 _Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Boyfriend._ She would never get tired of hearing that….. _Regina, snap out of it! This isn't real! Robin is not your boyfriend!_

"NIce to meet you, Robin," Zelena smiled friendly, and Robin returned the favor.

"Likewise," Zelena nodded, and everyone headed towards the house. Zelena carried Olivia through the door, and then Robin and Regina walked in.

Regina smiled. She was finally home again. Now that she's older and she has a place of her own, she really knows that the saying _there's no place like home_ is real. There really is no place like home.

Zelena walked away, taking Olivia with her, and now it was just Regina and Robin. Regina shook her head, couldn't help but start laughing.

"What's up, Love?" Robin asked, and Regina looked down. She looked back up at Robin's eyes and stopped laughing, but the glowing smile painted on her face never left.

"I just, I can't believe we are actually doing this," Regina shrugged, and when Robin kissed the back of Regina's hand, she surely thought she would melt.

"Me either, Regina. Me either," Regina smiled and hugged Robin, and then heard an all too familiar voice coming from the end of the front hall.

"Welcome home, Dear," Regina pulled away from her best friend to see her father, Henry Mills, opening his arms wide for her, and she went to him, accepting his huge hug. God, it felt like forever since she's seen her parents.

Way too long.

"I missed you so much!" Regina exclaimed as she pulled away from the hug, looking up at her father with so much admiration in her eyes. Henry chuckled and kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I missed you too, Sweetheart," Regina smiled, and Henry's eyes traveled across to Robin, who was standing in the hallway, a few feet away from them, smiling. Henry could tell he already liked this man.

He had seen the way he was when he met Zelena and Olivia, and he really thought Regina had found a keeper. He was great with kids, and from the looks of it, great with his daughter.

If all the smiles, laughs, and blushes were anything to go by.

"And who is this fine young man?" Henry asked, and Regina smiled, taking Robin's hand, bringing him to them.

If you would have asked Regina half an hour ago, she would be having a panic attack about this very moment. But now, she had complete faith in Robin. He wouldn't let her down. Ever.

"Dad, this is Robin, my _boyfriend._ Robin, this is my father," Robin held out his hand for Regina's father to shake, and he accepted it. Henry smiled when he felt Robin's strong grip. A good, strong handshake. That was another good sign.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Mills," Robin stated, and Henry smiled, taking his hand away.

Henry Mills was many things, but he was not an idiot. He knew when something was wrong, or something happened, or even if something was going on. But the way Regina's face lit up when she said the word _boyfriend,_ Henry knew his daughter was happy. More than happy.

And Robin made her feel that way.

"And it is nice to meet you, Robin…. Why don't you let me take your coats?" Regina and Robin thanked him as he hung their winter coats in the closet by the front door, and Regina and Robin walked into the living room, where everyone was apparently waiting for them.

"Aunt Regina! There you are!" Olivia came over again, hugging her knees before Regina bent down and picked her up.

"It's been like, five minutes!" Both Robin and Regina chuckled at the redhead's annoyance, but she couldn't be any more cuter if she tried. Regina put her niece on her hip, making her way farther into the living room than just the doorway.

"Five minutes is a long time, isn't it?" Regina asked, and Olivia nodded her head up and down, very enthusiastically. She looked at Robin, her eyes going wide, and she smiled, almost a big as Robin made Regina smile.

"You're still here too!" Olivia gasped, and Robin smiled, happy that Olivia seemed to like him. Regina looked at Robin and tried not to laugh. This was too cute.

"That I am," Robin nodded his head, and Olivia laughed, happy as ever. Robin and Regina looked at each other, still smiling. Everything was perfect so far. Regina didn't even know if things would have gone as smoothly if she had brought Daniel home.

Probably not.

"Careful there. You might steal my little girl away from me," Chad, Zelena's husband, stated, sitting next to his wife, and Regina rolled her eyes with a smile. Her and Chad's relationship was strange, and in the beginning, they both hated each other.

Now, Regina has learned to accept Chad into their family. He was a good guy, a great father, and the best husband Zelena could ever have.

"Please, you have another one," Regina nodded towards the baby girl he was holding in his arms, and he and Zelena smiled.

Seven months ago, their second child, Sophia, was brought into the world. She was as cute as a button, and Regina couldn't wait to see her again. She and Mal had visited them in the hospital when Sophia was born, but like she thought before, it's been way too long.

"It seems our daughter graced us with her presence," Cora smirked, and she walked over to Regina, giving her a quick hug, careful not to squish her grandchild balanced on Regina's hip.

"Hi Mother," Regina replied, and before Cora could make any comments, Regina grabbed Robin's hand, pulling him closer to her.

"Mother, this is Robin. Robin this is my mom," Cora and Robin shook hands, and Regina was happy to see that Cora liked him. Her smile was genuine, and Regina's worries were finally put to an end.

They had done it. They had passed the test. And everyone seemed to like Robin. It couldn't get much better, could it?

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mills," Robin took his hand away, and Cora looked Robin over a little before smiling. Robin. Was this the same Locksley man?

"Robin Locksley?" Regina and Robin looked at each other, confused as to how on earth Cora Mills would know Robin's last name.

"Uh, yeah," Robin cleared up, still very shocked about it.

"I was just wondering if you were the same man my daughter was out with last night. Just checking," Robin stopped a laugh, and Regina face went pink. He didn't want Regina to be embarrassed, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Anyone up for Granny's?" Zelena asked, and Regina nodded her head as Olivia squirmed in Regina's arms. She let Olivia down and she started dancing around.

"Yay! Let's go!" Olivia announced, and most of the room chuckled. As they walked to their car, Robin's hand never left the small of Regina's back, and Regina couldn't help but wonder how this wonderful man was single.

Robin was a true gentleman.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I hope you like this chapter, and I can't wait to see what you guys will think of it! Reviews are always welcome, and they make my day so much brighter. You guys are seriously the best!**

 **I have so many plans for this story, and as long as you guys are on board with it, I will continue writing. 3**

 **Thank you so much for all of the love ans support!**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

After her family walked in, Regina and Robin did as well, holding hands, and all Regina could do was hope that the thoughts rushing through her head would go away. They needed to.

She and Robin made a promise to each other. No feelings. Regina was the one who said it first. No feelings, whatsoever. Robin seemed to agree with the idea, and Regina couldn't be any happier….. Or could she?

No! She would not fall for her best friend! She had just gotten out of a relationship, and she needed time. But Robin was going to be with her twenty-four seven during that time.

It didn't matter. Regina knew that she was only thinking this because of the circumstances, and once they got back home, back to work, back to their normal lives, she wouldn't be thinking anything.

They would only be best friends. Robin and Regina. Just like always.

Regina was snapped out of her life when she heard a familiar gasp, and looked up to see her old friend staring at her, clearly in shock.

"If it isn't Regina Mills. I haven't seen you in forever!" Ruby Wolfington exclaimed, rushing over to Regina, giving her a huge hug. Regina chuckled into the embrace, realizing how much she really missed her old friend.

"Wow. It has been way too long," Regina smiled as she pulled away from the hug, looking at Ruby. She had changed a lot. Her….wardrobe had become a lot less inappropriate, her makeup was neutral now, and she didn't smell like the diner.

"Seems like someone's escaped the diner life," Ruby laughed as she nodded her head, but there was still a spark in her eyes she had when she was younger. Regina was glad that didn't go away.

"Yeah, I guess so… I don't recall ever seeing you before," Ruby smirked at Robin, but he only smirked back, ready to play.

"That's because you haven't," Ruby chuckled, shrugged her shoulders, and looked back at Robin.

"And who might you be, exactly?" Ruby asked, and Robin held out his hand, Ruy taking it, admiring his strong, firm handshake.

"Robin. Regina's boyfriend," Robin explained, and Ruby's eyes went wide, her mouth dropping.

"No way! No one told me you had a boyfriend! That's amazing, Regina!" Ruby explained, obviously excited, and Regina grinned a toothy smile. She was pretty sure the whole diner had heard that, but she couldn't care in the least.

She had totally missed Ruby and her enthusiasm.

"He is, isn't he?" Regina asked, looking up at Robin, and they both smiled. Ruby sighed when she saw the way they looked at each other, but she couldn't be any happier for her friend. Regina truly deserved someone like Robin.

"Isn't it cute, the way they look at each other?" A voice came from behind them, and Regina froze when she heard it. So did Robin. This was a voice they knew all too well. One they worked with, went out with, did everything with. Their other friend part of their circle.

Oh no.

Regina turned around slowly, a fake smile on her face. What the hell was Mal doing here?

"Mal. I didn't know you were coming too," Regina said, and Mal could sense the tension in her voice. Mall smiled with a roll of her eyes, walking closer to the fake couple. Like she would miss the moment she's been waiting for forever. Yeah right.

"You really think I would miss this moment?" Mal asked, pointing her index finger between Robin and Regina. Regina glared at Mal, careful not to get caught, while she tried to come up with a distraction.

"Mal, could we talk to you? Alone?" Mal rolled her eyes, but followed Regina and Robin to the back hallway of Granny's diner, Mal leaning against the old jukebox Granny still kept.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked as soon as all three of them were out of earshot of Regina's family, and Mal rolled her eyes, checking her nails, as if this was the most boring conversation of her life.

"Honestly, you really thought I would miss out this opportunity of a lifetime?" Mal asked, and she could see Robin roll his eyes from the outside of her eyesight.

It was already great. When she walked in the diner, Robin's hand was on the small of Regina's back, never leaving once, and they both looked like a real couple. Mal couldn't even see the difference.

Regina's smile matched her eyes, something that rarely happened when she was with Regina, and even if she couldn't see it, Mal now knew what Robin's eyes held. Love. And only for Regina. Robin was truly in love with Regina, and he had no idea Mal knew.

"Relax. I'm not going to spill anything to anyone. I just wanted to come back home too. But now I get the bonus of seeing you two together, which never hurts," Mal added with a smirk.

Regina looked down, but she knew that Mal wasn't completely lying. Just like her, Mal had grown up here, family was here, and Mal did always say she would go back home one day. Well, one day seemed to be today. Regina should have known her best friend would do something like this.

It was just like her.

"Just don't do anything stupid," Regina pointed her finger to Mal, and she scoffed, put a hand across her heart, and acted to be hurt. Robin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Regina, when have I ever done anything stupid?" Mal asked, batting her eyelashes at the young brunette, walking away with her hand on her hip.

Regina and Robin both rolled their eyes as they followed her out back to Regina's family, Robin and Regina sitting down in their current places, Mal standing behind Regina.

"Finally! You guys took foreverrrrrrrrrr!" Olivia squealed happily when Robin and Regina returned, all the attention now on the both of them. That's when everyone noticed Mal standing behind them.

"Oh god. You are still friends with her?" Zelena groaned, pointing at the blonde smirking away, eyes filled with dare.

"Nice to see you too, Greenie," Zelena rolled her eyes, but didn't hide the small smile trying to reach the surface. Zelena had never liked Mal, but she was glad she was here. It didn't feel like home without Regina's best friend here too.

"So sorry, but I'm afraid I can't stay… Don't worry, I'll be back, Sweetheart," Mal explained when Olivia frowned, pouting with her lip sticking out. Her frown turned upside down when she heard Mal say that, and Mal smiled too.

"And R, when I get back, I want to hear everything. Got it?" Regina nodded her head reluctantly as Mal smiled sweetly, said her last goodbyes, and exited the diner, feeling accomplished.

The rest of dinner went by, and afterwards, everyone went back to Cora and Henry's house. Regina and Zelena were in the kitchen, catching up, as Cora, Henry, Chad, Olivia, and Robin were in the living room.

"You know I'm not stupid, right?" Zelena asked, and Regina looked at Zelena nervously. What was her sister talking about? Could she have found out? But how? There was no way she could have heard from the diner.

"What?" Regina asked, fearing the worst. Zelena looked at Regina and wondered why she would keep something like this from her.

"We both know that Robin isn't really your boyfriend….." Zelena whispered, and Regina went as pale as a ghost. Her worst nightmare came true. Someone found out.

"H-how did you know?" Regina asked, but she could tell Zelena wouldn't say anything to her parents. If she really wanted to, she would have done it already. Bless her for having such an amazing sister.

"You might not have told Mom and Dad, but there were a few late night phone calls when you would talk about your amazing boyfriend…. And his name was Daniel, not Robin….." Zelena whispered back, and Regina felt like an idiot.

Of course.

She should have known.

Remembered.

Something.

Anything.

"Are you sure you heard right? Because-"

"Regina." Zelena interrupted, and Regina knew the redhead wasn't falling for any of it. Regina took a deep breath, ran a hand through her hair, and tried to find the right words to say.

Were there any?

"You can tell me anything, Regina. I'm your sister, and I will always be here for you," Zelena reached across the island they were currently sitting at to take her younger sister's hand, and Regina smiled, relieved that Zelena was being so understanding.

"You can't tell anyone…." Regina warned, and Zelena nodded her head. Regina did too, ready to stop the secret she was dying to keep. Especially to her sister, who she was very close to.

"You're right. Robin's not my boyfriend…. Yesterday, Daniel broke up with me after a big fight we had, and I was too embarrassed to come back home alone, so Robin agreed to being my boyfriend for a few days…." Regina explained slowly and quietly, and Zelena opened her mouth slightly with sorrow.

"Oh, Regina, I'm so sorry," Zelena apologized, but Regina just shrugged it off. Looking back at it, her and Daniel's relationship had never really been completely solid. They had fights often, mostly over stupid little things, and even though Regina thought Daniel was the love of her life, she was wrong.

Love wasn't about fighting or cursing or leaving. It was about trust and the bond two people shared.

Theirs had died somewhere along the way, and it took Regina longer to figure that out.

"It's fine… But why didn't you say anything at first?" Regina asked, and Zelena sighed, letting go of the brunette's hand, and putting it in her own lap.

"Regina, when you are with Robin, you look so happy. You guys really do pass as a couple, but I wasn't about to bust on you right as you walked through the door. You're my little sister, and I love you. I never want to hurt you," Regina smiled, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, Z." A few moments of silence filled the air as the two sister smiled at one another, but when an airy giggle and a deep laugh caught their attention. Regina and Zelena looked out the kitchen windows to see Robin and Olivia messing around, Robin picking Zelena's daughter up, both of them laughing.

Regina's heart was melting. She knew she had only been with Robin for a day so far, but this was absolutely adorable. Regina knew Robin would be a great father someday, and this only proved it. Honestly, Olivia could pass as his own.

Regina's eyes softened, and who could blame her if her heart was only suddenly beating faster than it ever had before?

"And Robin? Who is he?" Zelena asked, both women still looking at the beautiful scene in front of them. Regina smiled as she tucked a piece of stubborn hair back behind her ear.

"Robin is just a friend," Regina answered, but for some reason, Zelena and Regina both knew that wasn't right at all.

"As good of a friend as Mal?" Zelena asked, and Regina smiled, no hesitation.

"Yes," Zelena smiled, and both women turned back around in their seats.

Zelena studied her sister, and she could see the light basically radiating off her face and eyes. Robin made Regina smile, and Zelena only hoped Regina would open her eyes someday and see what else Robin could be to her.

"No ordinary friend just offers to be in a fake relationship, Regina. Robin must really care about you," Regina's smile dimmed, but didn't go away completely.

Sure, Robin might care for her, but would he be able to handle six more days with her family? Was anyone that brave?

And the worst part was that Regina had a feeling Robin had been lying to her through their whole friendship. Because Zelena was right. Robin must really care about her if he had offered to help her out like this, and multiple times he's seen his eyes roam over her body a few seconds longer then they should.

What if Robin really did have feelings for Regina?

Would it be so bad?

But the tiny voice in Regina's head wouldn't go away. _Yes! It would be absolutely terrible! You can't fall for your best friend! It will all go wrong in the end!_

So Regina put her head down, pushed her thoughts in the back of her mind, and focused on the laughter of her adorable little niece, shouting to her, telling her that _Wobin_ was attacking her.

"Aunt Regina! Come help!" Olivia squealed from the living room, and the sisters, chuckling, went to see what all the commotion was.

Robin wad tickling the life out of Olivia, making her giggle loudly and squirm in his arms, and when he picked her up and spun around the room with her n his arms, she screamed, _yay!,_ and told him, _again, again!_

"Come play with us, Aunt Regina!" Olivia laughed, and when Robin's eyes met her chocolate brown ones, she smiled deeply, thanking him for being amazing, no words necessary.

Robin nodded his head in return, also smiling. Once again, another moment between the two. How many more were they going to have? Were they even allowed to have them if there was no feelings involved?

Helen and Cora watched as Regina's boyfriend played with their granddaughter, and Cora couldn't help but let her mind travel to Regina having a future with Robin. He was great with kids, Regina was too, and she was sure they would make amazing and loving parents one day.

Cora didn't miss their silent conversation, and she smiled to herself, happy that this man could make Regina feel happy. And hopefully, loved. Regina did say that this man was the love of her life, and Cora could see why.

Robin was a true gentleman with a big heart. One that belonged to her daughter.

"What are you doing to this poor little girl?" Regina asked, walking away from Zelena and heading towards Robin, smirking the whole way. Robin's mouth fell open, full of false hurt, and Regina tried not to smile.

"Love, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Robin stated, Olivia still swaddled in his arms. Regina felt her cheeks turn a different shade when Robin called her 'Love', and she would have to talk to him about that.

"Mhm," Regina hummed, and Robin smiled.

Everything was going perfect. He and Regina had never been closer, and he would be lying if he said being with Regina didn't make his heart skip a beat. She was an amazing woman, and he could only hope during their week together, she would fall for him, just like he has for her.

Even if they promised no feelings attached, Robin prayed Regina would screw that rule. Because damn well, he already had. From the very beginning.

Tired from a very long day of excitement, Olivia yawned in Robin's arms and laid her head on Robin's shoulder. Regina was positive this was the cutest thing she's ever seen, and she knew she needed help. This was going all wrong.

She could not fall for her best friend. He was the same guy who teased her and she teased back. The same guy who was obsessed with football. The same guy who stayed up late because he could. Robin was the same person as always, so why was she seeing him in a new light now?

"I think it's time for someone to go to sleep," Regina spread her fingers through Olivia's red straight hair, and she nodded, eyelids already halfway closed.

"I agree with that, Sis," Zelena came up from behind them, and smiled at her sleepy daughter, and reminded herself to thank those two for wearing her usual energized child down.

"But Mommy, Aunt Regina and Wobin just got here," Olivia pouted, and Zelena looked at her sister for help. Regina smiled at took Olivia's hand, her little finger wrapping around Regina's index finger.

"We will both be here when you wake up," Regina answered, and the glow on her niece's face was priceless. She smiled again, but she yawned, trying her hardest to stay up.

"C-can you tuck me in?" Olivia asked, another yawn emerging. Regina looked at Robin, and he smiled brightly, so Regina nodded her head.

"You okay with that?" Regina asked Zelena, and Zelen chuckled quietly.

"Please, be my guest. If you get her to go to sleep in under five minutes, you will seriously be my personal lifesaver." Regina chuckled too, knowing she and Robin would have no problem accomplishing that.

Once Olivia went around the room, kissing her grandparents and parents on the cheeks, she went back to Robin and Regina, and to everyone's surprise, Olivia passed Regina, and put her arms up for Robin to hold her.

Robin didn't even hesitate, scooping up the little girl in her arms as Olivia clung to him like a baby koala with its mother.

Regina and Robin walked up the steps to the guest room Olivia was occupying, and in less than two minutes, Olivia was out like a light, snuggled in her blankets and stuffed animals, her Minnie Mouse pajamas almost too cute.

Regina and Robin stood by the doorway for a few moments, making sure Oliva was alright.

"You seem to take a shine to her," Regina smiled, and Robin chuckled silently, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler in their presence.

"It seems so," Robin nodded his head. Both of their eyes were still locked on Olivia, and Regina fidgeted. She hated the silence between them, even if it was natural.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, looking at her now, noticing her posture had changed. Regina nodded her head, not wanting to start anything they didn't need to talk about. At least, not yet.

"I'm sorry," Robin apologized, and Regina looked at him as if he just told her he would be joining the circus. What could Robin possibly be sorry for?

"For what?" Regina asked, facing him all the way. Robin looked nervous for a little bit, and Regina couldn't even think of a reason why he had to be nervous with her.

"I just….. Maybe I'm spending a little too much time with Olivia and your family. All I needed to do was make everything seem real, and I guess I did, but I feel like I'm taking your family away from you….. I had no idea Olivia would like me so much and-"

"Robin," Regina interrupted, smiling at him like the crazy person she was, "I love the fact that you are close with my family. And honestly, it's adorable the way you interact with Olivia….. You are my best friend, and I have no idea how you are doing it, but you are convincing my family that we are actually together. And I couldn't thank you enough for that,"

Regina wrapped her arms around Robin, and for the first time since she's arrived back home in Storybrooke, she took a deep breath, letting all of her worries fade away. Robin always had that effect on her.

"You don't need to thank me, Regina. I'm sure any other person would have done the same thing," Except, they both knew that was not the case. No one else would have done this for her.

That had to mean something, right?

"Do you really think they bought it?" Regina asked, a tiny bit of insecurity creeping in, but Robin only grinned, shaking his head.

"Completely," Regina sighed, and she realized how stupid she was being. Robin was perfect, and if she herself could believe they were really together, than anyone else could.

"You are a great actress, Love," Regina flinched when Robin called her that nickname, remembering she wanted to talk to him about it. But one look in his eyes, and she knew she couldn't.

"Robin, it's just us. You don't have to call me that," Regina stated, nervously brushing the stupid hair that fell in her face.

Robin's face fell immediately, but because of the low lights, (the hall light was still on) he was hoping Regina wouldn't be able to see.

"Right, right. Of course," Robin explained, rubbing the back of his neck, kicking himself inside. He should have known. All the smiles and laughs and soft touches were all for show. Regina didn't really care about him the way he wanted her to.

He couldn't make her fall in love with him, and he needed to except that, or his life would be filled with heartbreak.

"We should get back," Regina said, and Robin nodded his head. Normally, he would take her hand and they would walk down together, but after he was just busted, he didn't know if that was the best idea.

But Regina missed the warmth his hand provided, so she took matters into her own hand, entangling their fingers together, and pulling him along with her, smiling the whole way back down to the Mills living room.

….

Regina and Robin had been up there longer then they should have been to put asleep a very sleepy toddler, so Henry decided to go up and check on them. Just as he reached the top step, he heard hushed voices right by his granddaughter's room.

"You seem to take a shine to her," Regina's quiet voice filled through the vacant hallway, and Henry could see Robin and Regina's shadows from the long wall at the end.

"It seems so," Robin replied. Henry knew he shouldn't be listening in on his daughter's conversations, but he just wanted to make sure she was okay with this new man. From the looks of it, so far, she was, but he would never stop worrying about his little girl.

Small talk lasted a few seconds before Robin apologized, and Henry didn't know why Robin would be apologizing to Regina.

"I just….. Maybe I'm spending a little too much time with Olivia and your family. All I needed to do was make everything seem real, and I guess I did, but I feel like I'm taking your family away from you….. I had no idea Olivia would like me so much and-"

Henry's eyes went wide. _All I needed to do was make everything seem real._ What did that mean?

"Robin," Regina interrupted, and Henry was as lost as ever, "I love the fact that you are close with my family. And honestly, it's adorable the way you interact with Olivia….. You are my best friend, and I have no idea how you are doing it, but you are convincing my family that we are actually together. And I couldn't thank you enough for that,"

Henry froze. He knew it was a bad idea, listening to Regina talk to her boyfriend, but this, he was positive he was not supposed to hear.

Best friend? Convincing? What the hell was going on, and who really was this man to Regina?

"You don't need to thank me, Regina. I'm sure any other person would have done the same thing," Henry was totally misunderstanding everything, right? This man _is_ Regina's boyfriend. He was just hearing things.

"Do you really think they bought it?" Regina asked, doubt coating her voice, and that was the moment Henry finally realized he was not hearing things.

Robin wasn't Regina's boyfriend. Regina wasn't Robin's girlfriend. It was all a lie. But why would Regina lie to him like that?

Robin reassured her, and she seemed relieved.

"You are a great actress, Love,"

 _Love._

Robin still called her _Love,_ even if they weren't in front of a crowd.

Something was going on.

If Robin and Regina really weren't together, then why did Regina seem so at ease when Robin was in her presence? Why did they look at each other like he did when he looked at his wife? Why were they always as close to each other as possible?

"Robin, it's just us. You don't have to call me that," Regina said, and Henry could feel the awkwardness oozing out into the air. He needed to leave quick.

"Right, right. Of course," Robin explained, and Regina's father could hear the disappointment in his voice.

What were they doing? It was clear to him that Regina and Robin obviously cared about each other, and very much if Robin had come all this way to pretend to be her boyfriend. Let alone, Regina let him close to her.

His daughter was never one to trust easily, and if she felt comfortable with this man, Henry knew Robin was doing something right.

He crept down the stairs effortlessly, making noise at all, trying to wrap his head around everything he just heard.

But when he saw Regina and Robin walk back downstairs, hand in hand, goofy smiles plastered on their faces, Henry felt like he was about to lose his head. What was going on?

…..

"Ah there, you two are. I was starting to get worried," Zelena teased, and Regina rolled her eyes.

Zelena was confused. The only reason how Zelena knew Regina and Robin weren't really a couple was because Regina accidentally slipped it one night. But if she hadn't known that little piece of crucial information, she wouldn't even have any doubts about Regina and Robin.

They both looked at each other like the other meant the world, they were always staring, and touches would linger longer than usual. Either this was a very _friendly_ relationship, or something was going on behind the scenes.

Regina and Robin took a seat on the couch, one end occupied by Zelena and Chad, the other by them, with Cora and Henry sitting on the smaller couch on the other side of the room.

Regina and Robin even sat close together, with his hand on top of hers. _How the hell are they not a real couple?_ Zelena wondered.

"So, I call for story time," Zelena said, and Robin looked at Zelena with questioning eyes, but Regina groaned and laid her head on Robin's shoulder.

"More like interrogation," Regina mumbled, and Robin chuckled quietly, putting his arm around Regina.

 _Seriously, how are they not a couple?!_ Zelena screamed on the inside.

"So, how did you two meet?" Zelena asked, and immediately, both Regina and Robin started laughing. Zelena eyes them curiously.

"He spilled coffee all over me. At work." Regina smirked, and Robin chuckled, already knowing where this would go. The same conversation over and over again.

"It really wasn't that bad. She's exaggerating the real thing," Robin defended, and Zelena laughed. Regina scoffed and looked him right in his mesmerizing blue eyes. Or was it just her?

"From the first moment I absolutely hated him, and then I had the pleasure of being next to his office," Regina smirked, and Robin pretended to be hurt. He put a hand over his heart and frowned, but Regina smiled it away, her toothy grins contagious.

"Now there are two very different stories, don't you think?" Robin asked, and Regina looked at Robin curiously. They never talked about the different sides. Only hers. And he's apologized a million times, but now, she was eager to hear what he thought of all of it.

"And just when I thought you two couldn't get any cuter," Zelena smirked, and Regina glared at her sister. Zelena was going to hold this over her head until they left, but she promised she wouldn't tell anyone.

And Zelena always kept her promises.

"You're hilarious," Regina sighed, resting her head back on Robin. Just like her niece, Regina was tired, and all she wanted to do was sleep.

"Did you tell Robin about the Christmas Festival?" Cora peeped up, and Cora froze.

The Christmas Festival. How could she have forgotten? When she and Zelena were kids, it was one of the biggest things they waited for each year. How could she forget about it?

Every year, a few days before Christmas, at night, Storybrooke would throw a huge party on Main Street, called the Christmas Festival.

They had games, small rides, food, activities for the kids, karaoke, tents, little shops, basically everything you could think of, and Regina totally forgot.

"Damn it. I can't believe I forgot about that," Regina groaned, her eyes closed, leaning into Robin. Robin was confused, but he was sure someone would eventually tell him what Regina forgot to mention.

"It's pretty cool, Robin. Every year, Storybrooke throws a little festival down Main Street. There are a lot of fun things to do there, and I'm sure Regina would love to go with you," Cora mentioned, and Robin looked at Regina, who seemed nervous by the idea.

"Would you mind if I joined in on the fun?" Robin asked, and how could Regina say no to Robin? Plus, would a night out with her best friend really hurt her? Would it be any different than the other nights they went out together?

"Not at all," Regina was happy she could make Robin smile, because lately, it was the cutest thing she's ever seen.

Lately, Regina walked around, knowing Robin was with her. Every step of the way. And what scared Regina was that she wanted it to be _real._ She wanted Robin to always be there for her.

But what if she wasn't ready yet?

All Regina knew is she needed to get her head out of this mess, and remember where everything started. Their promise. Everything was fake. And it would stay that way.

But Regina wouldn't deny that tomorrow when she woke up, and many days after that, she would look forward to being next to her best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I have a very important question to ask you guys... Do you like this story? Would you like me to continue on? I am only asking because I haven't gotten many reviews, but if you guys want me to keep writing this story, I will gladly do it! I would love to hear your thoughts! Once again, thank you for every one of you for supporting my work. It's a dream come true to even be able to write for you guys!**

 **And now, I present to you, Chapter 4! :)**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Ironically, the adults ended up watching a Christmas movie. Not even five minutes into it, Regina crashed, cuddled up next to Robin, her head on his shoulder, her hands tangled in his, and her body curled up next to his, both of them covered in a blanket.

It wasn't like Regina meant to be affectionate towards Robin, but as soon as he got a blanket for both of them and told her to relax, she completely crashed on him.

Henry's eyes occasionally traveled towards their direction. Maybe it was just him, but how could Regina trust this man so much if he wasn't her true significant other? He could see something was blossoming, and he could only hope Robin would help Regina realize there was something between them.

Henry really liked happy. He treated Regina with respect and love, just the way any woman should be treated, he played around with Olivia for a little while and now she was taken with him, and he had made a very good impression on the Mills Family.

Robin was barely awake, trying to stay up, but half way through the movie, he rested his head gently on top of Regina's fell into the dream world of sleep.

They were picture perfect, and sure as hell, they passed as a couple in flying colors. Henry smiled. Even if Regina didn't see it now, he knew they would be seeing a lot more of Robin in the future.

When the movie ended, Zelena was the only one who had a heart to wake Robin and Regina. Zelena got up from her seat next to her husband on the couch, and started poking Regina's arm, just like she used to do when she was a little kid.

"Robin, I swear I'm going to kill you," Zelena chuckled, which made Regina open her eyes, slowly, still enhanced in her sleepy being. When she saw that it wasn't Robin poking her in the arm, Regina groaned again.

Regina sat up, and as soon as Robin lost the comfort of Regina's body next to him, he shifted too, and yawned before opening his tired blue eyes to see Regina still half asleep, and Zelena standing over them.

"Well, that was a great movie," Robin joked, and Regina laughed quietly, knowing he probably missed about as much as she did.

"I don't think you saw any of it," Regina teased, and Robin rolled his eyes, sitting up on the couch.

"You're one to talk," Robin answered, and Regina smiled, shaking her head.

"Regina, you and Robin can take your old room," Henry announced, and Regina froze immediately on the inside.

Damn it. She had totally forgot about the minor detail. Robin could tell Regina was in her head, so he nodded his head to her father, a warm smile thanking him.

"Come on, Regina," Robin took Regina's hand, and they walked upstairs. Right across from the room they had put Olivia to sleep in was Regina's old room.

When Regina lead Robin to it, and she opened the door, he smiled at the room. The walls were a light purple, decorated with her own paintings, drawings, decorations, pictures, letters, awards, trophies, medals, and sentimental things, like concert tickets and an old flower, that somehow, seemed to survive throughout the years.

A dusty guitar, still in good shape, stood on its stand by the wall of all her pictures. Little white Christmas lights were spread through the outline of the pictures, and next to that, on another wall, were all of her paintings.

By her window, which she could see beautiful sunrises and sunsets, drawings of the prettiest things Robin had ever seen were plastered, along with lyric quotes from her favorite songs back when she was a teenager.

Her bed was full sized, tucked away in the middle of the room, sticking out from the wall second closest to the door. Music notes danced along most of the walls, and from where he was standing Robin, he could see a Coldplay, Fall Out Boy, and Keith Urban posters on the inside of her closet.

"Wow," Robin breathed, completely lost in the world of Regina. This is where she grew up. Where she was brought up with love. Where she could feel at home. This room represented Regina in every way, from her favorite singers on the walls, to her childhood pictures, to her drawings and paintings, to all of her awards and trophies swarming the shelves.

This was Regina.

"I know, it looks pretty bad," Regina sighed, embarrassed that Robin had to see her old room, but Robin snapped out of his trance, amazed at how Regina could think this was bad.

"Regina, this is amazing. I love it," Regina smiled, thankful that Robin liked her room, because honestly, she loved it too. It expressed her in ways that she had completely forgotten.

Like, when was the last time she had painted something? Or listened to her favorite singers? Or, for the hell of it, picked up her old guitar?

Regina let go of Robin's hand, giving him permission to look around, and as soon as he could, Robin walked over to the pictures, smiling when he saw familiar faces. The first picture that caught his eye was one of Regina, and presumably, Mal, on graduation day.

They both looked so happy, and Robin could see the glint in Regina's eyes. The next picture was of Regina on the beach, but she was with someone he didn't know. A guy. She was on his back, both laughing crazily, and Robin couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

He wished he could have been there for Regina during their childhood. He would have swept her off her feet, and things might have turned out differently.

Another picture was made up of a softball team, all smiles lighting up their faces, medals shining brightly on their chests. Regina was in the middle, next to Mal and another girl he didn't know, but kind of looked like the waitress back at Granny's.

Then, without knowing why, the next picture broke his heart.

The same man Regina was with at the beach in one of the pictures was in this one too, kissing her cheek, him standing in a suit and tie, her in his arms, in a beautiful light blue dress.

Her prom. Of course.

That guy was her boyfriend.

Well, used to be, anyways.

Regina was beautiful. She was beautiful back then, and her beauty only grew as she aged. Regina was a masterpiece.

"I think I just realized how long it's been since I've been in here," Regina laughed, walking past Robin to her old guitar she got when she was a teenager. She picked it up in her hands, and ran her fingers along the hardwood, right over where her favorite country singer, Keith Urban, had signed it.

One of the best memories of her life.

Robin walked over to her, and they both sat down on her bed, Regina still surprised to find her old guitar. Robin smiled at her. Regina never told him she liked the guitar.

"Can you play?" Robin asked, and Regina nodded.

Looking out the door, making sure Olivia wouldn't hear, she strummed a few chords very quietly, but Robin could still hear the music. It sounded amazing. Regina was really good at playing.

"Regina, that's really good," Regina shrugged her shoulders, putting the guitar back down.

"I guess. But, I mean, anyone can play," Regina explained, coming back over to the bed, sitting down next to Robin. Robin chuckled, and laid a kiss on her head.

"Sure, but not like that," Regina rolled her eyes with a smile.

After they both prepared again, they met up in her room, ready to finally go to sleep after a long, tiring day.

Robin was struggling. Sure, he's slept with Regina before, like if they fell asleep on the couch together or in the back seat of a taxi, but he's never actually been in her _bed_ before.

Regina climbed into her bed, but when she saw Robin's worried face, he started stammering, and Regina thought he was so cute at the moment.

"I, uh, why don't I sleep on the floor?" Robin suggested, but Regina looked at him as if he was crazy. And he was. They both were. For playing this stupid game they were both sure that would end in pain.

"Robin, I am not letting you sleep on the damn floor. Get up here," Regina patted on the other side of the bed, and reluctantly, Robin crawled next to Regina in her bed.

Robin made sure to put some distance between the two of them, not wanting to cross any lines Regina didn't want crossed, but instead, she scooted closer to him, both lying on their sides, their faces inches apart.

"I don't bite, Robin," Robin chuckled, happy that Regina felt okay in his presence. That was the one thing he had going for him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Robin whispered, and even in the dark, Robin could see Regina's elusive smile as she nodded her head.

"If I wasn't you would be sleeping on the floor," They both laughed silently, and Robin couldn't help but think about how this could have been his life.

He could have had Regina. He could have woken up to her beautiful smile, her cheerful laugh, her mesmerizing brown eyes. But he was too scared to admit his feelings.

When he first met Regina, she absolutely hated him. But with time, he changed things, and the next thing you knew, they were inseparable.

Three months into Regina and Daniel's relationship, they had their first fight, and they decided to take a break.

Will tried so hard to get Robin to tell Regina his true feelings. Everyone knew that Daniel was an idiot, a stupid man who didn't really care about Regina's feelings, and Will knew once Robin told him how he really feels, she would realize she loves him too.

But a few days later, Daniel had shown up at their building, a dozen roses in his hands, and an apology on the way. And when Robin looked out his office window to see Regina and Daniel liplocked, smiling once again, Robin knew he lost his chance.

With the way Regina had been looking at him for the past twenty-four hours, the way their touches lingered longer than they should, the laughs, smiles, and blushes she's had, Robin really thought that maybe, after all, Regina _could_ feel the same.

And now, she and Daniel were finally over. For real. And Robin knew that before Daniel could even turn around and apologize a second time, he was going to try. Try to show Regina the man she needed was him.

Try to win Regina's heart. Because she has certainly claimed his….

….

Forest.

It was consuming her dreams.

Her thoughts.

Her senses.

Her smell.

All around her, she smelled forest.

And last time she checked, her room did _not_ smell like forest.

Regina opened her eyes, but the sunshine consuming her was the least of her worries. No, because right now, she was wrapped in Robin.

Her arms were around his neck, his around her hips, their legs were a tangled mess, and she was inches away from his lips.

God, those very kissable lips. If she just leaned in…..

 _No! Stay focused, Regina! Robin is only your friend! Nothing else! He's the same goofball you make fun of all the time. Nothing has changed between you two._

The overwhelming scent of forest filled her lungs again, and she then realized that the smell was Robin. Robin smelled like forest. Of course he did. Of course she had to like the smell. Of course she had to be craving his smell.

She wanted to roll her eyes.

Robin shifted, groaning quietly, feeling the distant sunshine light his figure. Regina closed her eyes quickly. She didn't want this moment to end. Not yet.

"Good morning, Love… I know you're not up yet, but I just wanted to say that you have made me do happy these past hours, and even if you'll never know… I can't wait to spend even more time with you," Regina was trying so hard not to smile.

"When I'm with you, I'm whole. And I will never feel that way with anyone else… I'm just afraid to tell you because I know that's not how you feel when you are with me," Now, Regina wanted to cry. Robin really felt that way?

"You were happy with Daniel for so long, and I know it's wrong, but I couldn't be any more relieved that you two aren't together….. And I know he could make you smile and laugh and blush, and I know I'll never have that with you….."

"But Regina? You make my heart beat faster than it's ever before, and you make me want to be a better person every day. Even if you never know, I just needed to get it off my chest… I won't ruin our friendship, Love. It's better if you don't hear this, anyways, isn't it?" Robin asked himself, but Regina's mind was racing.

She made Robin happy. He cared about her. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, and in that moment, Regina knew for sure Robin was a perfect gentleman. And one thing was for sure, she didn't want to move out of his arms.

They laid there, together, for a little while longer, but they were interrupted when their door opened slowly, and a certain tiny toddler was tip toeing to them.

Olivia climbed up the bed and saw how Regina and Robin were interlaced together. Just like how her mommy and daddy were.

"Are you awake yet?" Olivia whispered loudly, and Regina could feel Robin's laugh vibrate on her head.

"I am, but I don't think Aunt Regina is yet," Olivia nodded her head, and she climbed up to Robin. Sadly, he carefully moved away from Regina's embrace, and went to Olivia, the little girl smiling when she sat on Robin' lap.

"I really like you, Wobin. You want to hear something funny?" Olivia asked, playing with Robin's short hair.

"Of course," Robin responded, and the little girl giggled as she crept closer to him, scotting more into his lap.

"I've never seen Aunt Regina smile as much. But when you are next to her, she gets all giggly and smiley," Robin chuckled and kissed Olivia on the head. She squealed happily when he did this.

"That's all her, Sweetheart. She doesn't need my help with that," Robin said, and Olivia frowned in disapproval.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked, and Robin nodded his head, brushing her read hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Aunt Regina is always really smiley," Robin used Olivia's word, and she smiled brightly, happy that this new person she met yesterday seemed to like her.

"Am I now?" Regina asked quietly, waking up again after she fell back to sleep in Robin's arms for the second time.

Olivia giggled and nodded her head.

Damn. Regina's heart was melting all over again. She needed a camera. A picture. Something to remember this moment. Because it was amazingly perfect.

"Stay still," She ordered, and Regina hopped off the bed to grab her phone as quick as she could. Robin and Olivia had no idea what she was doing, but they did as they were told, and didn't move an inch.

When Regina returned with her phone, Robin chuckled.

"Really?" Robin asked, and Regina shrugged with a smile. This way, she would never forget about the time she spent with Robin.

"Smile,"

The picture turned out great. With Olivia's Minnie pajamas, messy bed hair, and wide eyes, Robin's messed up hair and old gray t-shirt mixed well. Both of their smiles were elusive, and Regina thought she would die when she saw the finished product.

Olivia sat on Robin's lap, Robin sitting behind her criss-crossed applesauce style, Robin's arms around Olivia, their hands holding each others. Robin's head was just above Olivia's shoulder, and Olivia couldn't look any more excited.

"Perfect," Regina muttered, already busy with changing that picture to her lock and home screen on her phone.

"Can we make pancakes?" Olivia asked, and Regina smiled. The Mills tradition.

"Of course," Regina responded, as if that was a silly question, and Olivia laughed. Robin picked her up as they got off the bed, and Robin, Regina, and Olivia made their way down towards the kitchen.

No one else was up yet, so they had the whole kitchen to themselves.

Robin put Olivia down on the counter of the island, and she started swinging around her legs, waiting for the magic to happen.

While Robin kept Olivia occupied, Regina grabbed all the ingredients they would need, along with spoons and bowls. Regina also put on Christmas Carols as they worked.

Olivia tried to help, but soon she got lost into the music, and just started dancing and singing on top of the island. Regina knew she should tell her to get down, it was dangerous, but why not let the kid have some fun? Plus, she knew she and Robin wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"You're making a mess," Regina laughed as Robin got flour all over the counter, some on her, and Robin laughed too.

"Really? I would have never guessed," Robin teased, and Regina took a small handful of flour and threw it at his shirt. Robin stepped away, mouth open, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Oh god. What had she gotten herself into?

"You didn't," Robin mocked, and Regina shrugged her shoulders a tiny bit. She looked at him and crossed her arms over her body.

"Whoops," Regina stated, but didn't really mean it, and they both knew that. Robin shook his head with a playful smile, walking closer back to her. He took a handful of flour in his hand and threw it at her, shock raking through Regina's veins.

"Oh, you are so dead," And that, my friends, is how the Mills kitchen became a snow globe on display.

There was flour everywhere, and now, Robin was chasing Regina around the island with handfuls of it. It was everywhere. Her hair, face, pajamas, eyelashes, hands, arms, seriously, everywhere.

And it was all Robin's fault.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of running from each other, Robin trapped Regina in the back corner of her kitchen, and she cursed him for being so sneaky. As Robin walked closer to her, she backed away, farther and farther until her back hit the cold counter top. But Robin kept coming closer.

And there was absolutely no way Regina would lose this…. Whatever this was.

So, without thinking, she used her hands to steady herself, and she put herself on top of the counter, so now she was sitting on the counter ledge by the sink. Once Robin reached her, all the flour had left his hands, but he still crept nearer.

Regina's hands gripped the edge of the ledge so hard, she was pretty sure her fingertips were white. Robin was coming closer. Closer than needed. Did she like that? Was she okay with that?

Robin put his hands over hers, and Regina moved hers to his shoulders, one on each side. They were close. So close that if Robin just tilted his head and moved down a bit, something would happen. Something Robin had wanted to happen for quite some time now.

Their lips would touch.

Both of them stopped moving, caught up in the moment. This is the closest they've ever been. Robin had never had the courage to do this, back into her personal space.

Regina's heart felt like it was running a mile a minute. Robin was going to kiss her. He was actually going to kiss her. For real. After everything they've been through.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, not knowing what would come next. Regina could do one of two things. She could run, push Robin away, like she always did, too afraid of the consequences. Or, she could accept it. The feeling of a million butterflies in her stomach.

"Grandpa!" Olivia squealed, and right away, Robin and Regina separated, Regina hopping off the counter and Robin backing away from her. Hopefully, Regina's father didn't see that.

Henry and Cora walked into the kitchen, going straight to their grandchild, who was covered in flour, her long red hair now looking like white.

"What happened in here?" Henry asked, looking towards Robin and Regina, who weren't any better.

Regina and Robin's hair were all covered in white, their pajamas too, and flour stained their hands.

"Uh, the flour bag exploded," Regina lied, and she wished her father hadn't given her the horrible ability to lie. She couldn't fib if her life depended on it, so she was surprised she was able to lie about Robin this whole time.

"Aunt Regina and Wobin were chasing each other with fwour in their hands!" Olivia exclaimed, holding up her own hands, which were covered in flour, too.

Cora and Robin looked back at Robin and Regina, who just looked like they've been caught.

Adorable.

"And they almost kissed!" Olivia squealed, and Robin and Regina froze. Cora looked at them with a smirk, and Henry was wide eyes galore.

So something _was_ happening between them…..

"Okay, why don't we get you cleaned up, Sweetheart?" Cora offered, and the little toddler nodded, Cora lifting her from her position on the counter and taking her to the upstairs bathroom.

Henry was still in shock at what Olivia had said, and the 'couple' in the room was too.

"Well, good morning you two," Regina smiled shyly as she raked her fingers through her dark hair, some of the flour coming out. Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hoping this wouldn't change Henry's opinion of him.

"Morning….. Sorry for the mess, Dad," Regina apologized, but Henry just chuckled and walked to them.

"It's fine, Sweetheart. It's nice to know you haven't lost your fun side," Henry helped Regina get some more flour out of her hair, that was now hanging in her face.

Robin excused himself from the scene, walking out of the kitchen before he lost it. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He almost kissed Regina. She almost kissed him. They almost _kissed._

Regina said no feelings attached. So why did it feel like she was breaking her own rule?

Robin took out his cell phone and dialed his best friend's number.

"Hello?" Will's scratchy voice came through on the other line, and Robin wanted to cry with relief.

"Mate, I'm losing my mind," Robin exclaimed, out of breath, speechless about what happened between him and Regina.

"What happened?" Will asked worriedly. He's never heard Robin sound so out of control, or nervous, or at a loss for words.

"Regina. We almost kissed," Robin whispered, and Will's mouth dropped open. No way! Finally, after over a year of pining Mills, Robin had made a move!

"Bloody hell! Congrats, Robbie!" Will exclaimed, but Robin rolled his eyes. No. This was not something to celebrate. Because knowing Regina, she would start pushing him away. And he couldn't lose his best friend. It couldn't happen.

If he lost Regina, he would lose what she took from him. His heart. He was pretty sure he needed that vial organ to live.

"No! It's not a good thing, Will. Her parents walked in and she pushed me away," Robin could hear a sigh escape Will on the other line, and Robin did too. He should have listened to Will. He wasn't strong enough to do this. He was going to lose Regina.

"Robin, she only pushed you away _because_ her parents came in. Did she make any impressions that she would have walked away from the kiss if they hadn't interrupted?" Robin thought back, and remembered how they looked at each other.

She wasn't going to move. He wasn't going to, either.

"No," Robin answered, still speechless by the answer. But maybe it was a trick of the light. Maybe he just saw what he wanted to. But what if what he saw was true?

"I gotta go," Robin said, and before Will could answer, the blonde man ended the call, putting his phone back in his pocket, and was very surprised when the woman who held his heart appeared behind him.

"Hey," Regina greeted, and with a friendly smile, Robin replied,

"Hi."

"So-"

"Can-"

Regina and Robin both talked at the same time, and chuckled lightly when they interrupted each other. Regina looked down, hoping Robin wouldn't find everything too awkward. They still had a week to go.

When Robin remained silent, letting Regina go first, she took a deep breath and tried to look into the blue eyes she's found herself consumed by more and more each day.

"Robin, can we just forget that _that_ ever happened?" Regina asked, and Robin tried to hide the disappointment in his eyes. Regina wanted to forget their special moment. She wanted to pretend it didn't happen.

Well, newsflash, it did.

"Of course," Robin responded, thinking that was a better response than what he was thinking inside his head.

"Thanks. You're the best," Regina exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, giving him a quick embrace before letting go, looking at him with grateful eyes.

"I think we need to get cleaned up," Robin said, and Regina laughed quietly with a nod of her head.

The rest of the morning, Robin couldn't get out of his own head. Because the woman he's been in love with for over a year now almost kissed him. And she regretted it. What did that say about them?

It was clear as ever now to Robin.

The feelings he had for Regina were not mutual, and Will was right. He would leave this small town brokenhearted.

…

"So what do you think of Robin?" Henry asked his wife as they were in their room, coming back from cleaning their granddaughter from the mess their daughter and significant other had made.

"I think he's perfect for Regina, honestly. He makes her happy, and that's all I could ever ask for… and he is great with kids," Cora added.

"I agree… So do you think we will be seeing Robin more in the future?" Henry asked, and Cora looked at her husband suspiciously. What was he up to?

"Yes, I do," Cora answered simply.

"Do you think they love each other?" Henry asked, and Cora turned around, now facing her husband.

"Why all the questions, Henry? Did you hear something?" Cora asked, and Henry cursed her. She knew he couldn't lie to save his life…...so he would try to fib.

"No, I'm just curious,"

"Well, do _you_ think they are in love?" Cora asked, and Henry's smile said everything.

"I think Regina is going to find she has more love than she knows what to do with it," Henry smiled, and Cora did too.

After Regina's long distance relationship with Graham Humbert, her childhood friend, Regina told them she never wanted to fall in love again. That love was just pain in a different form of words.

And Henry hoped that Robin would change Regina's point of view on how love really works. Because Henry was sure Robin was totally, head over heels, in love with his daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! Thank you all so much for the kind and sweet reviews! And... OF COURSE I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY! How could I not when I know it would make you all sad? I love you all! Keep being amazing! Now, I present to you, Chapter 5! :)**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Something was up. Zelena could just sense it. When they went out Christmas shopping at all the little shops Storybrooke had, she expected Robin to hold Regina's hand. They always did that. But now, they were farther apart then she's ever seen them, and they both looked guarded.

Something happened.

All of the guys went into one of the shops while the girl went in another, and Zelena would not miss her chance. Now was the time she could talk to her little sister and find out what was going on.

Zelena and Regina were walking side by side, Cora and Olivia ahead of them, and Zelena too a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"What's wrong?" Zelena asked quietly, and Regina sighed, shoving her hands into the pockets of her warm winter coat. What was wrong? Oh nothing, besides the fact that she almost kissed her best friend!

And the one part she would never admit to anyone _or_ herself, she _wanted_ Robin to kiss her….

"Nothing," Regina lied quickly, but Zelena could call her bluff from a mile away.

"Are you sure?" Zelena pushed, and Regina sighed, defeated. She had to tell her sister. Hell, she had to tell _someone_. She couldn't keep this bottled up forever.

"We almost kissed," Regina whispered, and Zelena couldn't say she was shocked. She knew it would happen sooner or later, but still, a part of her was very surprised. Regina just told her they were friends.

"Robin?" Zelena asked, and Regina nodded, hearing the shock in her voice. But no. Zelena wasn't the only one shocked by her and Robin's intense moment.

"What happened?" Zelena asked, and Regina explained the whole story to her older sister, all details included. Zelena's mouth was wide open when the brunette finished.

"So Mom and Dad basically screwed it all up," Zelena rolled her eyes, and Regina hit Zelena in the arm. At the mention of her name, Cora turned around, eyeing her daughter's suspiciously.

"What did we do?" Cora asked, balancing her granddaughter on her hip, facing her daughters. Regina glared at Zelena.

"Nothing," Zelena replied with a shrug, but Cora only raised her eyebrows. Whatever it was, it wasn't nothing. Maybe they were talking about the 'almost kiss' Olivia told her and Henry about.

"I will never understand you girls," Cora muttered before turning her attention back to Olivia, who was currently sleeping in her arms. When Cora was farther away, Zelena and Regina picked up the conversation again.

"So?" Zelena asked, and Regina looked at her sister like she was crazy. And she was. Both of them were.

"So, what?" Regina asked, and Zelena rolled her eyes, let out a puff, and crossed her arms. Her little sister was so oblivious sometimes.

"What's up with you guys now? Because you're as far apart from each other since you've got here," Zelena stated, and Regina rolled her eyes. What did her older sister _think_ would happen? They would go back to normal? Yeah, right.

"You don't think it's a bit awkward to spend time with your best friend when you almost _kissed_ him?" Regina asked sarcastically, dropping her arms to her sides. It was too soon to do this yet. Way too soon.

"I just don't get it, Regina. Obviously you both have feelings for each other, so why don't you just act on it? Like, for real?"

"I don't have feelings for Robin. That's crazy."

"You are crazy if you think that's the truth,"

"Z, I seriously _just_ got out of a relationship _yesterday_. I need time. I can't just move on like nothing ever happened. Because it _did._ Me and Daniel were together for over a year. I can't just forget about it," Regina reasoned, but Zelena still didn't get it.

It couldn't have been a healthy relationship if they broke up. Things ended for a reason.

"What about Robin? Are you telling me that you are positive that he has absolutely no feelings for you?" Regina stayed silent.

Was she sure? After everything they've been through, done together, could Robin really have feelings for her? More than he should have? He sacrificed his own holiday to be here for her. To help her. No one else would do that.

His touches always lingered, he looked at her like she meant the world to him, and he never seemed to be close enough. All were signs. But was she complaining?

"Regina, I know you don't want to hear it, but if your relationship with Daniel ended, then it couldn't have been healthy. And from what I've seen in less than twenty four hours, Robin is a better man than Daniel will ever be," Zelena explained, and Regina looked down at the gloomy sidewalk.

Zelena was a lot of things, but she was not right about this. Her and Daniel had something special. She still loved him with all her heart. And if he ever came back, she would let him back into her life again. In a heartbeat. She did not have that same feeling about Robin.

"I still love Daniel. And nothing will ever change that. Not anyone, and especially not Robin," Regina said, and walked away from her sister, just wanting to be alone.

She missed Daniel.

…

How many damn stones and jewels were there to pick from? Would Regina like a gold or silver chain? Did she want a pendant or a tiny stud hanging from her neck? Which one would bring out her eyes better?

It was official. Robin was lost. There were too many options in this store, and too many things Regina would look good in. He knew her taste in jewelry, knew everything about her, but he couldn't help but begin to grow nervous.

What if she didn't like what he got her? Would she just take it off as soon as they were done putting on a show for her family? Would that give her a chance to replace the necklace her jackass ex got her months ago? Shouldn't she have taken that off the day they broke up?

"You seem deep in thought," Regina's father's voice floated through the air, and Robin turned around to find Henry watching him trying to see what to buy Regina for Christmas. Great.

Robin had left the guys about fifteen minutes ago, wanting to buy Regina something special for their first Christmas together. _Together._ Robin had to get that out of his head. This would be the _only_ Christmas they would spend together, and it wasn't even real.

Regina would forget about this whole week in a few days. But Robin, he would remember this for a lifetime. He got to spend seven days with the woman he loves. Even if it meant nothing to Regina, it meant everything to him.

"Yeah," Robin smiled, agreeing with Henry. He's grown fond of Regina's father, liking him as much as his own father. He just had that kind of personality. And he could see where Regina got it from.

Henry walked over to Robin, clapping him on the back gently, both of them facing the necklace displays again.

Robin had finally chosen between two necklaces. One had a gold chain with Regina's name on it, and a tiny ruby on the side, her birthstone. The other was a silver chain with a simple heart on it, but it looked just like something Regina would wear.

"Would you like my opinion?" Henry asked, and Robin nodded his head, still caught up in the decision he would have to make.

"I think that Regina will love whatever you get her," Robin smiled, but if only henry knew. Regina didn't love _anything_ about him. And a Christmas present wouldn't change that.

Henry could see the conflict in Robin's eyes, and knew he was doubting himself. He knew why. Because what he wasn't supposed to know, he did, and Henry knew Robin's act wasn't an act at all.

"I'll take this one, please," Robin told the woman at the counter, and she offered a friendly smile, wrapping it up for him. He chose the one Regina would like. The one with her name and the ruby.

"You really love her, don't you?" Henry asked, and Robin smiled, chuckled a little at first, knowing Regina would kill him if he ever heard him say it, but…..

"I've loved Regina since the first moment I laid eyes on her," Henry smiled, knowing Regina had found herself a keeper. But could Robin be called that if he wasn't really Regina's to keep?

…

Everyone had went home after shopping, and now, Regina had finally found herself some alone time. Zelena, Chad, Olivia, and Sophia went out to buy a Christmas tree for their own home, and her parents were in the living room, decorating with the final touches, Robin helping them.

Regina sipped on her hot chocolate as she looked out the back window by the sink, watching the snowfall. When she heard footprints come through the door, she chuckled, realizing she should know she would never get any alone time in the Mills home.

"Something on your mind?" Regina rolled her eyes, putting her hot mug on the island, looking at the man who sat next to her.

"I realized something today," Regina sighed, knowing she shouldn't be telling him this. Now when he was already helping her with this major task. But she needed someone to talk to, and Robin was always there for her. Why did things have to change just because of the roles they were playing.

"What's that?" Robin asked, a smile shining, and Regina frowned. He was in such high spirits, but she would have to crush them.

"I miss him," Regina said, and Robin stopped smiling immediately. Of course. Why wouldn't she miss him? _Daniel_ was the one she loves, not him. He needed to get her out of his head.

"I miss Daniel," Regina whispered, letting a single tear fall down, splattering on the marble countertop. Robin took a deep breath, and decided this was one of the moments he needed to be there for his best friend.

A moment where she needed him, and he wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of that.

"I'm sorry," Robin whispered back, pulling her into a tight hug.

Regina silently cried into Robin's shoulder, wanting the heartbreak to go away. She loved Daniel. She never would stop loving him. And even if Robin felt something to her, he would have to let it go. Because she would never get over Daniel. He was the one she wanted.

"I wish he was here," Regina whispered, and this time, Robin's heart was the one that was currently breaking. Regina didn't want him here. She wanted Daniel back. He wasn't good enough. He never would be.

"I know, Regina, I know," Robin soothed, and after moments or rocking in his arms, she fell asleep. After a few minutes, he decided to take her into the living room, laying her delicate body on the couch, letting her rest after a long morning.

"Is Regina okay?" Cora asked as soon as she saw Robin carry her daughter into the room, laying her gently on the sofa, and Robin nodded his head. He didn't know if his words would work at the moment.

Henry's eyes met Robin's face, and he looked like hell. He was pale, he was frowning, and his eyes seemed to be filled with something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Henry asked, and Robin looked around the room until he found the front door.

Escape. He needed to escape before he said something he shouldn't have.

"Y-yeah… I'll be back," Robin responded quickly as he took his keys out of his pocket, walking hurriedly to the front door, leaving the house.

Henry and Cora exchanged worried looks, wondering what was bothering Robin. But it couldn't be anything good, because Henry finally realized what was in Robin's eyes.

Heartbreak.

…

He shouldn't be this upset. It was nothing. It was natural for someone to feel pain after just coming out of a relationship, but he never thought he would be the one hurt, considering he wasn't either one of the people in the failed relationship.

But Regina was. His best friend. His best friend that he was in love with. His best friend he would never have. His best friend who would always choose anyone over him. Of course she would. He wasn't anything special.

Robin found himself out by the docks, sitting on an old bench, getting snowed on. Good. He deserved it. He was stupid to think Regina might possibly feel anything towards him.

Regina deserved everything in her life. A love that could match to her expectations. And Robin learned the hard way that he wasn't that love she was looking for. In her eyes, he would always be the goofball best friend she learned to deal with in months.

But in his eyes, Regina was the one. The only one who could make his heart skip a beat when he saw her standing a few feet away. No matter what she was wearing, what day it was, what time it was, Regina was always beautiful. And she always would be.

She had the prettiest laugh he's ever heard, and only single smile of hers lit up his whole world. She made him want to be better than himself, and she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But he would never get that chance. He would always be lonely.

Regina was still in love with Daniel. After all the fights, arguments, and tears over him, Regina was still in love with the man who always found a way to break her. Robin knew if he was lucky enough to be with Regina, he would never break her, let alone make her cry.

That wasn't what love was about. But if Regina wanted that, she could have it. He would never get in the way of her happiness.

After all of this, they would just go back to their normal lives. Just friends. Again. Robin wasn't ready for that. He didn't know if he would ever be. But if Regina wanted that, he would grant her wish. And he would stay out of her life forever.

Because not actually being with the person who was with you most of the time, it was pure, absolute torture.

….

" _It's easy, Regina. Pick one," A dark, mysterious voice called from the darkness, eager for a decision._

 _They were in a place where there was little to no light, where the only thing you could hear was your own heartbeat, where she prayed to never be. She didn't even know how they got here._

" _One lives, and one doesn't. It's your decision," The voice loomed through the thick air again, and in front of Regina's frightened brown eyes stood her ex boyfriend, Daniel, and her best friend, Robin._

 _She had to choose. Why? Couldn't they both make it out of this alive? Couldn't they just disappear and never come back to this dreaded place again?_

" _I can't," Regina whispered, tears in her eyes. She wasn't strong enough to do this._

" _You must, or they both die," All of a sudden, a dark figure came out from behind Regina and started choking the life out of Daniel and Robin. Regina cried out, too terrified to know what to do._

" _Please," Regina begged, tears falling down her face._

" _Pick," The voice said angrily, and Regina fought to stay conscious. She had to do this. And she knew who she wanted to live._

" _Daniel," she whispered almost barely audible, but Daniel fell to the ground, holding his hand to his chest, breathing in as much air as he could. Robin, though, still was choking, and Regina was sure he was dying. It was all his fault._

" _Robin, I'm so sorry," Regina cried, tears pouring down her face like waterfalls, but Robin only managed the best smile he could._

" _B-be h-h-happy, Regina," Robin choked out, and in one split second, he vanished into the air, nothing left of his soul…._

"ROBIN!" Regina screamed, sitting up as fast as she could on the couch, where apparently she ended up on. She was breathing heavily, her heart was racing, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. The room was too hot.

Cora and Henry were still in the living room, putting the finishing touches on the Christmas tree with more ornaments they bought in town that morning, when they heard their daughter scream and bolt out of the sofa, a few feet away from them.

She looked like hell. Absolute hell.

"Regina! Are you okay?" Cora asked, and it was only that moment she noticed she wasn't the only one in the room. But the one person she was desperately looking for wasn't in sight. She started to panic.

"Where's Robin?" Regina asked quickly, fear coating her eyes. Cora stopped to think before answering her almost hysteric daughter.

"He left a little while ago," Cora said, and Regina sprung off the couch.

"He left?!" Regina asked. All she wanted to do was give him a huge hug, and apologize to him profusely. He needed to know how sorry she was, even if he wouldn't understand. She made a horrible decision.

"Regina, calm down. He will be back," Henry tried to ease his daughter, but he could tell something had happened. Regina looked terrified, and he knew Robin needed to come back immediately.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and in walked the person of the day. Regina's eyes widened as she walked to the hallway, seeing Robin covered in snow, taking off his coat.

"Robin!" Regina exclaimed, and Robin looked up instantly, wondering why Regina looked so scared.

Regina ran to him and engulfed him in the biggest hug she ever gave, and Robin responded, wrapping his arms around her. As soon as Regina was in Robin's arms, she felt so much better. She needed to feel him. To make sure he was really here.

"You're here," Regina breathed, sounding like she was in disbelief. Robin only held her tighter, worrying about Regina. Why would she think he would ever leave?

"Of course I'm here. I won't leave you Regina," _But I left you,_ Regina thought as she pulled away from the hug, tears in her eyes, and a few managed to spill over. Robin looked at her with alarm. Why was she crying? Did he do something?

"What's wrong, Regina?" Regina shook her head, not wanting to relive the horrible nightmare she thought became reality. She looked Robin in the eyes, and thanked god she could still look into them. This would haunt her forever.

"I- I… I missed you," Regina breathed the truth, and Robin smiled, knowing something else must have happened, but he wouldn't push her. When she was ready, she would tell him.

"I missed you too, Love," Robin kissed her forehead, and Regina smiled. She knew she already told Robin that the nicknames didn't have to be in use when no one was around, but now, she was starting to grow on it.

It was in that moment that Regina knew she had made a mistake. Living without Robin would be too painful, and living without Daniel….. Well, wasn't she doing that right now?

Daniel, she could live without. But Robin? She couldn't. And she never wanted to find out what that would be like.

…..

Henry couldn't fall asleep. It was easily past midnight, and he couldn't even close his eyes. His mind was racing, but he was beyond tired. So he found himself on the old couch, watching tv as quietly as he could.

He heard footsteps tiptoe his way, and when he looked up, he found his youngest daughter smiling at him.

"Hey," Regina greeted, coming over to her father, sitting down next to him, and Henry wrapped his arm around her.

"What are you doing up?" Henry asked, and Regina froze silently. What was she still doing up? Oh. It totally wasn't because she was scared to death about what she would dream about if she fell asleep again. Nope, not that at all.

"I, uh, can't fall asleep," Henry nodded his head, knowing it probably had something to do with what happened earlier. He had never seen Regina in that state before, and quite honestly, it scared him.

But when Robin walked in, she was better. She relaxed, and he only had a certain English guy to thank for that.

"You want to talk about it?" Henry asked, and Regina sighed, laying her head on his shoulder.

"It was really bad, Dad. You wouldn't understand," Regina explained, and Henry could tell Regina was hiding something. But he wanted to help her.

"Try me," Henry urged her, and Regina took a deep breath. She could do this. For once, this was something she could do.

"I had a dream… I could only pick one person to live. It was between, uh, someone from my past, and Robin….." Henry nodded, now understanding why Regina was so upset hours prior.

"And you picked the person from your past," Regina nodded shamefully, knowing how bad it sounded. But her father didn't know the whole story. If he knew Daniel, he would never blame her. Daniel was perfect for her, and she was right. He was the one who should be here with her. Not Robin.

Regina didn't understand her mind. One minute, she wanted Daniel to be with her, and the next, she craved Robin's arms around hers. What the hell was going on with her? Why couldn't she pick between the two?

"I regretted it immediately, and then when I woke up and Robin wasn't there, I was freaking out… I don't know what to do, Dad." Regina said.

"It's like I can't let go of my past, and it's going to hurt Robin," Regina sighed, wishing there was another way. But there wasn't. It was either Daniel or Robin.

"Regina, Robin cares about you, deeply. If you don't feel the same, you owe it to him to tell him everything. A relationship never works if the feelings are one-sided, and someone it bound to get hurt. You can't avoid it,"

Regina thought about her father's words. Robin cared about her _deeply._ But she didn't care about him that much. Not if she chose her ex over him. And she knew what she had to do.

After the whole Christmas scenario, she would stay away from Robin. Because his feelings would never just vanish, and she didn't want to hurt him any more than she had to. This week, she could be happy.

But as soon as they returned to the city, Robin and Regina would never be the same. That was for sure…...

 _ **Response to reviews:**_

 **flower80: Aww, thank you so much! Lol, I agree!**

 **EvilApplePanda: Thank you! (I love Olivia too) :)**

 **Saray: I am so glad you love this story! It's so nice to hear you are enjoying this story and read it so much! It means the world to me! Thank you for your amazing review!**

 **Andrea Nike: You're so sweet! Thank you SOOO much for all of the support and inspiration to this story!**

 **ForeverOutlawQueen1: You're amazing! Love your review! :)**

 **Yazzy1296: Thank you! I hope you enjoy what's next to come ;)**

 **A special shout out and thank you to everyone who reviewed! You are the reason this story is still going strong! Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! I have no words! I can't believe how much love and support this story has, and it makes my heart so happy! This is now my favorite story to write, and I hope you guys love it as much as I do! The reviews, follows, and favorites have gone up so much, and I can't even explain how excited I am that you guys enjoy my work! So... THANK YOU SO MUCH! :)**

 **WARNING: Prepare for feels :) And... maybe, just maybe, a first kiss?**

 **Love you guys so much! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Cold sheets. That's what Robin woke to. Not to the smell of apples or brown hair laying in his face or tangled limbs, just cold sheets. Regina wasn't there.

The sun was barely up, but he couldn't go back to sleep. His mind was still racing from yesterday, and he needed to take a small break. Robin checked the clock on Regina's old nightstand and groaned when he read 6:24.

Robin grumbled out of bed, yawning the whole way. He was just about to go down the stairs when he heard cries. A baby's cries.

Robin carefully and quietly crept into Sophia's room, wondering how he could help. He loved children, ages of any kind, and if he could make Regina's niece feel any better, it would make his day.

Robin strolled over to the baby's crib, and leaned over the side to see what was wrong. Sophia stopped crying as loudly when she saw Robin there, but she didn't stop. Robin smiled sadly and took the tiny infant in his arms.

He started rocking Sophia in his arms, walking around the makeshift nursery. As his paces started slowing, Sophia stopped crying, and curled up in his arms, completely relaxed and comfortable.

"There you go, Soph. You're all better now," Robin whispered, and the little girl smiled with a tiny giggle, but fell asleep moments later.

Robin loved how it felt to be able to hold a child like this, so he just stood there, rocking Sophia in his arms, all without knowing a certain brunette was watching from the doorway…

Regina woke to the sound of her father's snores, and remembered what happened earlier. She carefully crept up the stairs, quiet enough as not to disturb anyone from their sleep, but when she heard movement in Sophia's room, she started to panic.

She walked into the room, but to her surprise, her best friend already came to the rescue for her adorable niece. He was rocking her in his arms, and she knew she had never seen anything as beautiful as that before.

"I think she likes you too, Locksley. Stop stealing my nieces from me," Robin turned around to find the love of his life smirking at him, and he smiled, shaking his head.

Robin put Sophia back in her crib, and she rolled on her stomach, passed out once again. Robin walked over to Regina with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, it's not my fault if I take quite a shine to them," Robin teased back, and Regina laughed quietly. This was what she wanted. To be comfortable with someone. To be able to really have a conversation with a person she trusts. To be able to feel like that person is part of your family…

"Just be careful. I still want the most hugs," Robin laughed quietly at that point too, and they both stood there, a few feet apart, smiles glowing on their faces.

"I just might have to fight you for that one, Milady," Regina looked down and placed a stubborn strand of hair back behind her ear, hoping he wouldn't be able to see her blush in the dim lights.

"Please. You couldn't handle that even if you tried," Regina whispered, walking closer to Robin.

"Is that a challenge?" Robin smirked. He walked closer to her, and now they were only inches apart. Regina's breath hitched, being this close to Robin again, but in a whisper, she responded,

"Yes."

She didn't know what happened next. Maybe it was because of the moment, or the time, or the way he was looking at her, but she knew that they would never go back from this. This was something she never thought would happen.

 _Regina_ kissed Robin on the lips.

He was taken by surprise, by the most amount of shock that's ever coursed through his body before, but he didn't hesitate. He kissed her back with everything he had.

Regina's arms found their way to Robin's neck, pulling him closer, and Robin's hands fell to her hips. It was fast and fierce and filled with emotion, but when Regina pulled away, their heavy breaths the only sound in the room, she knew she shouldn't have done it.

She just wanted to feel something. Something she hasn't felt in a long time, and she craved it. But she shouldn't have kissed Robin. It wasn't fair. She was leading him on to something she didn't want.

"Regina," Robin breathed in disbelief, wondering why Regina would kiss _him_ after yesterday. She missed _Daniel._ She loved _Daniel._ She needed _Daniel._ What was going on?

Robin frowned when he saw regret in Regina's eyes. But he should have seen it coming. She was in love with a different person, one who broke her heart, and she was desperate. He was a rebound, if only for one damn kiss.

"I'm sorry," Regina explained as she walked out of the room in a hurry, leaving the house in the clothes she fell asleep in.

….

She walked. Down to the next neighborhood, desperate to talk to her best friend. She needed to talk to Mal. Maybe she would understand was her brain was going through. Because sure as hell, she didn't have a clue.

The snow had stopped falling early in the morning, but there was still snowflakes coating every inch of the ground, and Regina tried not to cringe when her boots were soaked, her feet feeling the coldness of ice.

Once Regina made it to Mal's house, she stood outside and texted her best friend. Of course, Mal wouldn't be up, she was not a morning person, but she knew if Regina really needed her, Mal would come down and talk to her.

 **Regina: I know you're asleep, but I'm dying. I seriously need to talk to you before I lose my mind!**

About a minute later, a response came through.

 **Mal: This better be good, R. Or else I will kill you."**

Regina rolled her eyes as a very tired Mal walked out of the house of her childhood home, and Regina couldn't be any more relieved. She was so thankful for Mal.

"Mal, something happened," Regina said, and Mal yawned, clearly pissed Regina woke her from her beauty sleep.

"Yeah, it better have, or else I'm going back to bed and never talking to you again," Instead of Regina's usual eye roll she would give Mal at the moment, she just looked sad and confused, her eyes full of regret, and Mal looked at her more carefully now.

Something really did happen.

"What's wrong?" Mal asked, now worried. Regina looked at Mal, knowing she had to do this, but it was easier said than done.

"It's Robin," Regina said, and Mal's features softened even further.

"Is he okay?" Mal asked, but Regina didn't know the answer. She left in a hurry and didn't know how he felt about what happened. Was he mad? Upset? Worried? Nervous? Confused? Of course he was confused. Hell, his best friend kissed him!

"I kissed Robin," Regina blurted, and Mal's mouth dropped the the floor. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and her stance changed. She didn't care that Regina woke her up anymore. She wanted to know every single little detail about the kiss.

"Oh my god!" Mal shrieked, and Regina looked disappointed. This was a bad idea. She should have never let Robin come on this trip. She should have known it would hurt him.

"I just wanted to feel something. I miss Daniel so bad and Robin was right there and-"

"Woah, slow down. Are you telling me that you used Robin?" Mal asked, shock written all over her face. Now she knew why Regina looked so guilty. She used her best friend to try to rebound.

"Mal-"

"God, Regina! You used Robin! You kissed him just because you missed Daniel! Do you even know how wrong that is?!" Mal couldn't believe this. This wasn't Regina. The Regina she knew would never take advantage of Robin that way, even if she was hurting like hell.

"I know! But he was holding Sophia in his arms before and it was the prettiest thing I've ever seen and it was the moment and-" Regina rambled on, but mal stopped her.

"That doesn't give you the right to kiss him, Regina! You can't just ask Robin to forget that it ever happened, because it _did._ There will always be that awkwardness between you two now… Why did you really kiss him, R?" Mal asked, and Regina looked down, wishing none of this ever happened.

"What do you-"

"Regina, cut the crap. I know you. You're not the type of person who would do that. So why did you _really_ kiss Robin?" Mal asked, crossing her arms.

Regina stood there, hands to her sides, knowing everything that Mal said was true. Even if she tried to convince herself it was because she missed the feeling of someone's lips on hers, it wasn't.

And deep down, she knew the truth.

She _wanted_ to kiss Robin. But she would never tell a single soul.

….

"But you love her, don't you?" Olivia asked Robin as they were coloring a Christmas coloring book Zelena had got her, and Robin cringed a little. He knew Olivia didn't understand, hell, he didn't understand it either, but Robin smiled sadly.

"It's a bit more complicated than that, I'm afraid," Robin said honestly, and Olivia looked confused. Her little nose crinkled in confusion, just the way Regina's did too.

"So no wedding?" Right. That's where their conversation went. Olivia asked if they would have a big wedding like 'Mommy and Daddy', and Robin tried to change the subject. But little Olivia just wouldn't give up.

"Olivia-"

"We'll see," Robin turned around and saw that the most beautiful brunette on earth that stole his heart looking at him apologetically, and Robin could tell she had been crying. It's been almost two hours since their first kiss, and he knew they needed to talk about it.

"Can we talk?" Regina asked, and Robin nodded, leaving Olivia to color in Santa by herself. Robin and Regina walked into her father's den, where they _thought_ no one was.

"Robin-"

"Regina-"

Both of them froze when they tried to talk at the same time, and Regina hoped she wasn't the only one who was dreading this conversation.

"I'm sorry, Robin. I shouldn't have done that," Regina apologized, but for the first time in forever, Robin didn't want to hear it. Regina kissed _him._ She ran away from _him._ She couldn't just do that. She was playing with his heart.

"You can't just do that, Regina. You can't just kiss me and run away. It's not fair," Robin explained, and Regina looked down, ashamed of her actions. That's all she ever did. Run. Whether it was to or from someone, she always ran. She had to stop before she lost the person she cared about.

"I know, and I can't apologize enough for-"

"Can we just forget about it?" Robin asked, leaving Regina and the conversation as fast as he could.

He didn't want to hurt her. He never did. But he couldn't handle this. He's loved Regina for quite some time, and her playing with his heart wasn't going to get him anywhere. He didn't want to get hurt, so he hurt her before he could even get burned by the small flame Regina had sparked.

Regina tried not to cry again, but when Robin walked away from her, a single tear cascaded down her cheek. She never thought Robin would walk away from her, but she never thought she would way away from him either.

Regina left the room, and they would never know that a special someone heard the entire thing.

Henry couldn't believe Regina had actually kissed Robin.

…..

Robin was sitting in the living room, watching the snowfall, trying to calm his emotions. He needed to remind himself he was here for a reason. To help Regina. To make her family believe they were together. Not for him to believe, too.

He wouldn't blow their cover, so Robin knew he would have to apologize to Regina. But they would have to forget their kiss ever happened. It was a mistake. But the best mistake Robin would ever make in his life.

Robin was about to find Regina when she walked in the room, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. She looked sad, and Robin couldn't help but feel guilty that he was the one to make her feel blue.

"What's this?" Robin asked, and Regina smiled lightly, walking over to him and handing Robin a mug.

"It's an, I'm sorry for everything and you're the best friend in the whole world, hot chocolate," Regina explained, taking a seat next to Regina, and Robin chuckled.

"Thank you," Robin could tell Regina was nervous, and he wanted to make her feel comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Robin," Regina apologized again, but this time, Robin smiled and took her hand in his.

"It's fine, Love. I overreacted," Regina shook her head. If anyone overreacted, it was her. She wasn't good with these types of things. Feelings.

"No, you didn't. You were right….. Are we okay?" Regina asked, and her heart soared when Robin smiled at her with a nod of his head.

"Of course we're okay, Regina. You're gonna have to do more than a kiss ro scare me away," Regina chuckled and leaned over to hug her best friend. They stayed there for a few moments, not ready to let go of the other, but their moment was ruined when someone walked into the room.

"I thought I would find you two here," Zelena smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes. Her sister never knew when to bud out. But she had that mischievous glint in her eyes. She wanted something.

"What's up?" Regina asked, and Zelena smiled, crossing her arms below her chest. Oh no.

"We're going out tonight. You too, Robin," Zelena added, and Regina stared at her like she was crazy. And she was. Hell, she was her sister.

"What?" Regina asked before Robin could, and Zelena just kept the smile plastered on her face.

"We need to catch up, little Sis. Before you go back running to the big city. So, tonight, we are going to Granny's and having a night out. Me, you, Robin, and Chad," Zelena said strongly, and Regina sighed.

A night out didn't sound so bad. She and Zelena did have to catch up, and she was desperate for a real drink. With all of the drama surrounding her, she needed one. And she would be with Robin. Nothing better than that, right?

"What about Olivia and Soph?" Robin asked, and Regina smiled, her heart warming as she marveled how Robin thought about her nieces with such love and care. He would be a great father someday…

"Mom and Dad are watching them. Don't worry. We'll be home at a reasonable time, and it will be good. For _everyone._ Be ready to leave at seven." And with that, Zelena walked out of the room, feeling accomplished.

Robin looked at Regina, shocked, but Regina just shrugged. This was totally Zelena. She was trying to take Regina's mind off of everything, and now, she thought spending a night at Granny's would be good for her. Ugh.

"That's my sister for you," Regina sighed, and Robin chuckled. He put his arm around his best friend, and she leaned into him.

"Hard to see you're from the same family," Robin said sarcastically, and Regina gaped at Robin, a smile growing. She swatted his chest, and Robin laughed harder. Regina rolled her eyes, a glowing grin still glued to her face as she left Robin's embrace, standing up, leaving a very confused Robin staring at her questioningly.

"We leave in an hour, Robin. This magic doesn't work itself," Regina said, waving a hand in front of her face, and Robin looked at her with a sweet smile. Regina wished it didn't make her insides melt.

"You are beautiful without makeup Regina," Regina smiled a she looked down, leaving the room, hoping Robin didn't see the blush invading her cheeks.

…..

Red, or black? Regina stood in her robe, a towel in her hair, trying to decide what dress to wear. She had half an hour, and she needed to make a decision. Regina sighed, putting her hands on her hips, when a very curious toddler came walking into the room.

"Hi Aunt Regina!" Paige exclaimed, all dressed up in her Christmas onesie, dragging a tiny stuffed animal by her side. Regina looked up and saw her beautiful niece walking towards her. Regina smiled.

"Hi, Sweetheart," Regina chuckled as Olivia tried to sit on the bed, but it was just a tad too high, so after the third attempt, Regina helped her up there, and she smiled widely.

"Thanks," Olivia giggled, and Regina put her index finger on her nose, booping it.

Olivia looked at the pretty dresses Regina had laying on her bed, and she wondered why she was getting all dressed up.

"Why are you getting a dress?" Olivia asked, and Regina smiled.

"I'm going out with Mommy, Daddy, and Robin tonight," Regina explained, and as soon as she heard Robin's name, Olivia's little blue eyes lit up. _Damn you, Locksley. You really are stealing my nieces from me._

"So it's a date?!" Olivia squealed happily, and Regina chuckled with a sigh. Was it a date? No, it wasn't. She and Robin weren't _really_ together. It was all an act. But then why did she have butterflies swarming her insides at the mention of a date with her best friend?...

"You could call it that," Regina nodded her head, and Olivia stood on the bed and started jumping around, so excited she couldn't contain her joy. Regina didn't know if this was the cutest thing she's ever seen, or the picture she took yesterday with her and Robin all cuddled up.

"Grandma! Did you hear that! Aunt Regina is going on a daaaaaaaaate!" Oliva squealed, and Regina turned around to see her mother smirking at her from the doorway, standing there, watching them.

"Yes, Dear… Why don't you go downstairs with Grandpa real quick? I believe he has something for you," Olivia gasped, jumped off the bed, and started running out of the room, but not before yelling, _Bye, Aunt Regina!_

"I think she is the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Regina smiled as she watched Zelena's daughter run out of the room. Cora chuckled and sat down on her daughter's old bed.

"Can't decide?" Cora asked, pointing to the dresses, and Regina nodded her head, officially defeated.

"Yeah,"

"Well," Cora looked at her daughter, "would you like some advice?" Regina smiled, and nodded her head again, hoping her mother could help her.

This brought back memories. Like her very first date. Cora had helped her with everything. Her dress, makeup, hair, jewelry, and Regina was happy they were spending more time like this together.

"I think that Robin will love whatever you wear," Regina blushed as she looked down, and Cora chuckled.

That's going to take some getting used to. Talking to your mother about your best friend in _that_ way. But was she right? Would Robin like what she would wear? What was he wearing? Was she too fancy?

"But I like the black one better," Cora added, and Regina grinned.

"I do too," Regina agreed, picking up the black dress, the one that showed all of her curves subtly, and held it to her. Cora smiled at her daughter, admiring the person she's become.

"He really loves you," Regina looked up at Cora immediately, eyes widening, knowing exactly who she was talking about. _Robin._ It was always Robin.

"I've seen a lot come and go, but I think Robin is the one, Regina. I think he really loves you," This brought tears to her eyes, but not in the way Cora thought.

A tear slipped down Regina's cheek. If Cora knew about what was really going on, she would have never said that. But she did. And it made Regina feel horrible.

Everyone in her family loved Robin, and they didn't even know he wouldn't be around after this. He couldn't pretend forever. That would lead to marriage. God, _marriage._ Her family will be so disappointed when she tells them Robin won't be joining their family functions anymore.

And Robin. What would happen after all of this ended? Surely they couldn't just go back to being friends in the big city. Hell, _she_ was the one who _kissed him._ Would he forget about it? Would she forget about it? Would they ever be the same? Did she ruin their perfect friendship?

"Are you okay, Regina?" Cora asked, and she nodded, leaving her worries for another day. She went into the bathroom to change, and when she came out, she looked absolutely beautiful.

"Wow. You look beautiful, Dear," Regina smiled looking at herself in the mirror. She knew this dress. She wore this dress on the first day she met Robin. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her… But it was also the dress she fought with Daniel in…

"There are so many memories in this dress," Regina sighed, and Cora smiled. That was the best kind of dress. One you would never forget.

"And?" Cora asked, eager to hear, and a small smile lit up Regina's features, and a faint blush re-appeared on her face.

"This was the dress I wore when I first met Robin," Cora smiled sweetly, liking how Robin had this effect on her daughter. Robin made Regina happy, the happiest she's ever seen Regina, and if Robin was the only thing it took to keep that smile on her face, Cora prayed Robin would be joining all of their family events from now on.

"And the dress I wore to his cousin's wedding," Regina chuckled at the memory. That had been a _very_ long night. Cora's eyebrows raised when she heard her daughter's comment.

"You went to his cousin's wedding? You already met his family?" Regina froze. Technically, she did meet his family, but she was introduced as a friend. But that didn't mean she loved every single person in Robin's family. Especially his parents. They made her feel so welcomed….

"We weren't together yet. It was like, three weeks after we met, and he asked if I wanted to go," Regina shrugged, but she could see her mother's smirk in the mirror.

"But you still met his family," Cora smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a silly grin. She walked back towards her mother, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes, Mom, I met his family," Both of the started laughing, for no reason, but it couldn't have felt any better. Regina missed this. Being with her mother. Being able to talk to her. Even if it was about her (very cute) best friend.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, Regina," Cora sighed as she ran her hand through Regina's hair. Regina smiled, and realized that she hasn't felt this happy in a long time. Not even with Daniel.

"I haven't felt this happy in a long time," Regina explained. Sure, when she was with Daniel, he could make her laugh and smile, but now, she was realizing he never made her feel the way Robin did. But weren't she and Daniel soulmates?

"It's almost time to leave, Darling. You don't want to be late for your date, now do you?" Regina rolled her eyes with a stupid smile as both ladies left the room, walking down the stairs to find Robin and Chad waiting in the main hallway.

Robin was dressed in one of his nicest shirts, a pair of crisp, clean jeans, and the thought of spending a whole night with Robin made Regina blush.

Robin looked up when he heard footsteps, and his heart stopped. There was the love of his life, looking as beautiful as ever, if that was even possible. She wore the dress she had on when they first met and the one she wore to his cousin's wedding, and Robin swore he would never get used to how she could always take his breath away.

Holy shit. Robin looked hot. Handsome. Anything, but it made Regina's legs go weak. Robin looked absolutely amazing, and she couldn't help but be ashamed by her thoughts. She's never even thought of Robin that way before, and this was all fake. So why start now?

 _Why? Only because your very handsome best friend just might have feelings for you if you would only see it,_ Regina's mind said, and Regina glared at herself mentally.

When Regina walked over to Robin, he smiled sweetly, and whispered in her ear, "You look stunning,"

"You don't look so bad yourself," Regina whispered back, both of them smiling like lovesick fools.

Seconds later, Zelena came down the stairs, greeted her husband, and just as the group was about to leave, Cora stopped them.

"Uh, not so fast," Cora pulled out her phone, ready for pictures. Regina groaned at put her head on Robin's shoulder. Pictures. Of course Cora wanted a damn picture.

"Really?" Regina asked, and Cora smirked.

"Since you are so eager, you get to go first," Robin chuckled as Regina rolled her eyes, and Robin and Regina stood away from everyone else, ready to pose. They stood in front of the mantle above the fireplace, and the background was amazing.

"Smile!" Robin and Regina smiled, Robin's arm finding his way to Regina's waist, and hers wrapped around his neck. They smiled, and Regina put her head closer to Robin. Cora smiled. Picture perfect.

"Okay, you're free to go," Cora explained, and Regina's mouth fell open. Was she kidding?

"What about Zelena?" Regina asked, and Cora put one hand on her hip, smirking.

"I have pictures of Zelena and Chad together. But none of you two," Regina groaned again, followed by another chuckle from Robin, and finally, the couples left the house, ready to start their night.

When they got to Granny's, they found a booth in the back, ordered their food, and after their meal, Robin and Chad decided to take a walk around, see if there was anything to do.

Zelena looked at Regina carefully. She looked happy. Too happy if this was all a lie. Was she sure that's what is was? Only a lie?

"What?" Regina asked when she felt her sister's eyes on her. Zelena shrugged, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Nothing. You just seem….. Happy," Regina smiled. Happy. The feeling everyone kept telling her they could see. And something was bringing it out of her. More like _someone._

"That's because I am," Regina replied, and Zelena smiled. Seeing her sister like this was practically magic.

"Can I ask a question?" Zelena asked, and she grabbed Regina's attention. Zelena never asked if she could do something. She did what she wanted to because she could. If she was asking, this was something important.

"Sure,"

"What's going to happen after this, Regina? Will Robin pretend to be your boyfriend forever? Because ever since he's shown up, you two are the only people Olivia can talk about…. I don't want my daughter to be heartbroken when Robin doesn't come back home next time…." Zelena explained, and Regina's good mood instantly dropped. She knew they would have this conversation, but not this fast.

"I don't know what will happen, Z. Robin won't be around forever…." Zelena rolled her eyes. Her little sister could seriously be clueless at times, but this was now her shining moment.

Robin wouldn't be around forever? Was she kidding? Robin would wait for her forever. He would even die for Regina. Why was she so blind?

"Regina, Robin would _die_ for you. Why can't you see that?" Regina froze. _Die._ No one knew this besides her father, but in her dreams, Robin did die. And it was all her fault. Regina paled as soon as Zelena said that, and the redhead could tell something bad had happened.

"What's wrong?" Zelena asked hurriedly, wondering what she could have said to hit a nerve inside her little sister. Regina shook her head. Tonight was going to be a good night. She wouldn't dwell on things that didn't even happen.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Regina calmed down a minute later, and not even a second afterwards, she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and she smiled.

"Well, across town there is a bar. If you guys want to check it out?" Chad asked as he stood next to his wife, Robin's arm never leaving Regina.

"God, I can't even remember the last time I've been in a bar," Zelena chuckled, and the group walked across the street to a new bar that was recently added in town.

Robin held the door open for everyone, and once they all entered, Regina held his hand. Somehow, this all felt _normal._ Being here, with Robin, on a _date._ It shouldn't feel this good, but if holding Robin's hand was wrong, she never wanted to be right.

Robin and Regina walked towards a pool table in the back, checking it out. Of course, Zelena and Chad didn't know, but they really could kick ass together.

"Want to play?" Robin asked Zelena and Chad as they walked over to the pool table, and Zelena nodded with a, "Sure,"

Robin racked the balls up as everyone else got their sticks, and when the game started, Regina and Robin on one team, Zelena and Chad on the other, Zelena and Chad couldn't believe it.

Robin had broke the balls up, but in the process, he sank three striped balls. Regina smirked at her sister. She thought she was all too good at this game. They would show her.

"Nice shot," Regina smirked, and Robin smirked back. Their little game. Where they were nowhere near to drunk, but later, they might. But now, they would tease each other and see what they could do.

"Thanks, Shortie. Now, I do believe it's your turn," Regina rolled her eyes with a smile and took her shot. She cursed when the ball stopped mere inches from the right end pocket.

"Damn it," Regina muttered, and Robin smiled. In every single game they've ever played, she always did that. It was like she claimed that move.

"I'm shocked," Robin chuckled, and Regina glared at him playfully.

As the game went on, Zelena and Walsh learned that Regina and Robin on the same team was trouble. They were beating them, badly, with them only having one ball left to sink, and Zelena and Chad still had half of the solids to sink.

"Who the hell taught you how to play this damn game?" Zelena asked her sister when she sank the last ball, recalling that when they were younger, Regina frankly sucked at this game. Well, definitely not anymore.

"Who do you think?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow, and behind her little sister, Zelena could see Robin smiling smugly. Zelena rolled her eyes.

"I need a drink," Zelena claimed. The four of them walked over to the bar, and ordered their beverages. While Zelena and Chad were talking, Robin and Regina were a seat away, just looking around.

"Twenty questions?" Robin asked, and Regina laughed. Twenty questions. The first time they ever went to a bar together, back in the city, they barely knew each other, maybe only for a few days, but Robin was eager to know everything about her, so they played the game.

"What more could you possibly want to know about me?" Regina asked, looking deep into his eyes. The dim lights slow, soft music did something to her. And it probably didn't help that two alcoholic beverages were in her. But now, she wouldn't mind staring into Robin's eyes forever.

"Everything," Robin responded, and she hoped Robin couldn't see her blush.

"First kiss?" Regina asked, starting off. She had never been brave enough to ask anything as personal as his love life, but he was basically in hers now, so what the hell?

Robin chuckled, taking another sip of his drink. His first kiss. Well, that was something, wasn't it?

"Her name was Emma. Emma Swan…. It was right after our eighth grade dance," Regina smiled, but hated the way the pit of her stomach was beginning to feel something new. Something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Jealousy.

"What happened?" Regina asked, seeing that she wasn't sitting next to him at the moment, and Robin shifted closer to her.

"Now, isn't it my turn to ask the question?" Robin smirked, and Regina smiled. _Fine. Just beware next time,_ Regina thought to herself.

"Your first kiss?" Robin asked, and Regina sighed, looking down at her drink. Graham. God, she hasn't thought about him in a long time.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Robin said kindly, seeing the pain in Regina's face, but she smiled through it. She could tell Robin. She could trust him. It was okay.

"Graham Humbert… We were together for a while, but the long distance thing really killed us….. He cheated on me after he moved from here….." Regina whispered quietly, and Robin could still see the faint heartbreak outlining her usually cheerful eyes.

God, Robin wanted to punch that guy in the face. He hated him as much as he hated Daniel.

"I'm sorry," Robin put his hand on hers, and she smiled sadly. But honestly, it was okay. She learned. She learned that there were people in this world who she could trust, and people she couldn't. The type of people she shouldn't get attached to.

And she was happy she learned from her mistakes, or else she might've never met Robin. Someone she could always trust.

"What happened with you and Emma?" Regina asked, her mind still wondering how any girl would let Robin slip away….. Wait, she didn't just think that, did she?

"We started dating when we were thirteen, and over time, we just grew out of each other. Our families had become great friends though, so we convinced ourselves that we were in love, but at nineteen, we finally realized we both needed something real….. It was mutual, and we even stayed friends after a while. But I can't even tell you the last time I've talked to her, let alone see her,"

Regina smiled. Robin's love life sounded so much better than hers, and she wanted to know more.

"It sounds like she cared a lot about you, Robin." Robin smiled in agreement.

"I didn't know that you, Regina Mills, were quite the artist. When did that start?" Robin asked, remembering the paintings and drawing decorated around her childhood rooms. Regina grinned like a little kid, recalling how she would spend hours trying to perfect her "masterpieces."

"God. I was probably… thirteen, maybe? I don't know. My parents took me and Z to an art exhibit once growing up, and ever since that day, I was enchanted how someone could be creative enough to make someone feel the feeling they were describing. No words needed." Robin smiled.

The way Regina's eyes glowed when she was talking about something she was passionate about was everything to him. He loved seeing Regina happy, and he would pick her happiness over his any day of the week.

"What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?" Regina asked, and in that moment, it felt like it was just them. Robin Locksley and Regina Mills. No one else existed.

Robin's heartbeat raced faster, looking deeper into Regina's beautiful brown eyes. He knew the answer. He knew the answer by heart. But what if she wasn't ready to hear it?

Regina inched closer to Robin, if that was even possible, and Robin took a deep breath. He was going to tell her. The truth. And with them drinking, if she interrogated him tomorrow, he would just blame it on the drinks.

He hated lying to her, he never done it before, but if it would save their friendship, he would do it. Nothing was more important than the bond they shared together.

Just as Robin was about to tell Regina his answer, Zelena and Chad appeared, and Regina inched back away.

"Ready for another round, Sis?" Zelena asked, and their moment was ruined. But Regina had a great poker face, even if Robin could see right through it, and she nodded with a smile.

"You're on." As they walked back to the old, dusty pool table, Robin regretted not telling Regina any sooner. Because the rest of the night, the only thing on Robin's mind was the question.

 _What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?_ Regina's voice filled his head, and as she fell asleep on his shoulder on the taxi ride home, Robin answered her silently.

 _You._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! Wow! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND LOVE! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, AND I DON'T DESERVE YOU GUYS! :) :) :)**

 **This chapter is pretty lengthy, but it's one of my favorites so far! I hope you love it as much as I do! Get ready for A LOT more feels, and... Will Regina and Robin ever share a second kiss? What will happen to their relationship? Can't wait to hear your thoughts about this chapter! Enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

He didn't want to move. He didn't know if he could. This was it. His dream. All he's ever wanted since he saw the beautiful brunette that walked into his life on a blissful Monday.

They were sitting in the back on the taxi that was driving them home, and when they arrived back at Regina's childhood home, Regina was passed out on Robin's shoulder.

Her hair laid in front of her face, visible by inches, her hand was clutched in his, and she was quietly snoring. Robin chuckled to himself, careful not to wake Regina from her sleep.

Robin thanked the driver and paid him as he got out of the car, taking Regina in his arms. He carried her to the doorstep, opening the door with no trouble at all. He closed it as quietly as he could, and started making his way upstairs with Regina sleeping in his arms.

Once he got her settled in bed, not daring to change her out of her dress but replaced her high heels with slippers, he tried to fall asleep next to her, but he just couldn't. He tossed and turned for about forty five minutes, and that's when he heard barely audible cries for help.

Robin jumped out of bed immediately, walking into Olivia's room to make sure she was okay. God, he really hoped he wouldn't have to kill any intruder who dared to mess with Regina and her family.

But when Robin ran into Olivia's room, there was no stranger. The baby pink walls were the same as the first day he entered the room, and nothing had moved. But Olivia was in bed, crying in her sleep.

Robin's heartbeat slowed incredibly as he realized Olivia was in no real danger, and he walked to Regina's niece, sat on her bed, and started shaking her softly.

"Olivia….. Olivia… Olivia….." Robin said louder each time, and Olivia sat up hurriedly on the last mention of her name, and started crying. Her breaths were heavy, and Robin tried to calm her down.

"You're okay, Olivia. It's okay, Sweetheart. I'm right here," Robin cooed, and after five minutes of crying, Olivia found herself in Robin's strong arms, and she was cuddled into his side.

Olivia clutched to Robin like she was afraid he would disappear, she _was_ , and Robin sighed, running a soothing hand up and down her back. When Olivia's breaths turned normal again, Robin knew she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked sincerely, and Olivia nodded, her little head snuggled against his chest. Robin smiled and laid a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I-I-I had a-a bad dream," Olivia mumbled, and Robin hugged her closer to him, reassuring her she was okay. She was alive and she was with him. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Robin asked, and she nodded her head again, Robin using his hand to brush away long red hair that fell in her face.

"Everyone was so happy. Mommy and Daddy were here, Grandma and Grandpa, and Aunt Regina and you. But then, a big, scary monster came out of nowhere and took you away… I was so sad," Olivia cried into his shoulder, and Robin's heart broke for the little girl in his arms.

Her head was always filled with happiness, and here she was, afraid he was going to leave them behind.

"Oh, Olivia, I promise, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here, to fight off every bad dream with you," Robin smiled and Olivia's red eyes looked into his blue ones, hopeful.

"You promise?" Olivia whispered, and Robin smiled.

"Of course. I will always be here for you…" Robin promised, and Olivia's eyes shined a new light, but she was still skeptical.

"You love Aunt Regina, right?" Robin smiled, tired of hiding his feelings for so long. She wasn't here, so what would be the harm? She would never find out. Just the way it was supposed to be…

"Yes. Very much," Olivia smiled then. To Robin, it was like seeing a rainbow after the worst storm. Olivia was finally happy again.

"I just…" Olivia trailed off, but Robin held her hand, telling her it was okay. She could tell him anything. Olivia took a deep breath before she continued.

"I really like you, Wobin. Like, this much!" Olivia exclaimed, holding out her arms as wide as she could and Robin's heart exploded. God, he loved this little kid so damn much.

"And….. And I would be really sad if I never saw you again… Mommy already explained that when Aunt Regina would come back with a friend, but she didn't know if he would….. 'Stay in the picture', whatever that means….."

"Wobin, I don't want you to leave…." Olivia finished, and a tear trickled down Robin's cheek. That was one of the best things anyone's ever said to him.

"I promise that I will always be around, Olivia. You don't need to worry about that….." Olivia smiled, but something was still bothering her in the back of her mind.

"But, but what if something goes wrong?" Olivia asked, and Robin laid Olivia back in her bed, and he laid beside her, both looking up at the ceiling.

"I can tell you this, Sweetheart. I would love to spend every second of everyday knowing I'm able to see you again and again and again. But, everything is up to Aunt Regina. If she doesn't think things are…..working out, I will respect her wishes and step back….."

"But doesn't she love you? Like you love her?" Olivia asked, totally clueless to how Robin and Regina's story really was. If she knew everything, she would know why Robin was scared to death this was really the last time he would ever be in Storybrooke.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Love is….. Well, it's complicated. Not everyone has the pleasure of finding it." Olivia nodded her head, trying to understand Robin's big words and big meanings.

"Well, if Regina doesn't love you, how will we see each other again?" Robin smiled sadly, knowing this was a big shot. After all, Olivia was only four years old, but she was the most intelligent four year old he's ever met.

Robin got up from the bed and found a piece of paper and pen on the nightstand by the side of Olivia's makeshift bed. He wrote his number down on the paper, and handed it to Olivia, who held it like it was the key to the world.

To her, it was.

"Whenever you need or want to talk to me, call this number, and I promise I will pick up. We can talk for hours and hours, and even if Aunt Regina…..changes her mind, I will always be here for you," Robin explained.

Olivia smiled and hugged the piece of paper to her chest, jumping off the small bed and putting Robin's number in her little backpack she brought with her from her home. She crawled back to bed, and snuggled against Robin again.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Olivia asked, and Robin smiled, wrapping his arms around Regina's niece for an answer.

"I would like nothing more. Goodnight, Olivia," Olivia smiled and kissed Robin's cheek before muttering,

"Goodnight, Wobin," And in no time, they both fell asleep.

….

Regina groaned as she felt someone shake her arm, trying to wake her up, and she started cursing silently.

"Robin, leave me alone," Regina grumbled, trying to go back to sleep, but instead of her best friend's voice chuckling, it was her mother's, which made her snap awake immediately.

"What the hell?" Regina muttered when she sat up in bed, finding her mother, still in her pajamas, waking her up for, wait. What the hell was she doing up?

"Where's Robin?" Regina asked, yawning, realizing his arms weren't wrapped around her. She would never say, but she had gotten used to the feeling of waking up next to him in the morning.

"Come see for yourself," Cora walked out of the room, Regina following right behind her. When they reached Olivia's room, Regina thought her brain would dye from the cuteness-overload she was observing.

Robin and Olivia were sleeping in her small princess bed, Olivia laying on top of Robin, her hands wrapped around his neck, their feet tangled together, Olivia smiling in her sleep. Robin's hair was all beautiful mess, all moved around from a rough night, and Regina was about to cry.

"Oh my god," Regina smiled. It seemed as though Robin really _was_ growing on Olivia. And before Regina could blink, she ran back into her room to grab her phone. This moment was too good to pass on another picture.

Regina returned in the room across from hers, and snapped a picture before Robin or Olivia could move and ruin the amazing photo. She smiled. Another picture of the two of them. She would have to make a collection….

Regina walked over to the bed and sat down on it gently. Something was changing inside of her. She….. She wanted to be closer to them. To Robin and he adorable niece.

Without even thinking a single thought, Regina started raking her hand through Robin's messy hair, and in his sleep, and groaned, moving around a bit…

What the hell was touching his hair? He didn't mind the feeling, but this was something very unusual. Nothing or no one ever did this, so when he open his eyes slowly to see Regina, he smiled sleepily.

Damn, he loved this woman so much. She would be the death of him.

"Mmmm. Good morning, Beautiful," Robin hummed, and Regina smiled, her hand still messing up his hair even further.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Regina chuckled, and Robin smiled at her.

It was at that moment when Robin knew what he wanted. What he really wanted to do with the rest of his life.

He wanted to have a life with Regina. He wanted to live with her, kiss her every morning and every night, be the one she runs to when she has fears of her own, he wanted Regina to be his.

Robin wanted Regina to be his _wife._ He wanted them to start a family together, just like this. Him, waking up to the beautiful brunette stroking his hair, with a little one curled up on his side.

But deep down, he knew that was just a fantasy. A fantasy he better let go of, or else he'll live his whole life waiting for something that will never come true.

"Want to join us?" Regina chuckled at Robin's question, and she shook her head. Laying in bed with her best friend and her niece. What a bad idea…..

"Oh, come on. You were just complaining yesterday that I was practically _stealing_ your nieces from you," Robin smirked, and before Regina could even comprehend what was happening, Robin picked her up in his arms, and he rolled her beneath him, both on top of each other.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Robin smirked, and Regina smiled a true smile, looking deep into his mesmerizing blue eyes. SHe was finding herself lost in them more and more as each day passed…

Cora smiled at the scene, and just for safekeeping, she took Regina's phone and took a picture. It was completely incredible. She wasn't sure if she could ever find or take a better picture of the two of them, but she was sure as hell this would be one of her favorites.

Because Robin was the reason Regina was smiling like a lovesick fool, and Cora couldn't be any happier for them.

Oliva started stirring, feeling that she was moved to the other side of the bed, and when she saw Regina and Robin staring at each other and smiling, she smiled too, and climbed on Robin's back.

"Aunt Regina! We had a sleepover!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly, and Regina chuckled, her eyes still on Robin, thanking him silently for making Olivia the happiest little girl in the world.

"That must've been fun, huh?" Regina smirked, and Robin smirked back. Olivia saw the way they were looking at each other, and knew that something _needed_ to happen. Because then, she would really be the happiest little girl in the world.

"Wobin, kiss her!" Both Robin and Regina froze when Olivia shrieked those words, her looking at them expectantly. Robin sighed, leaned in, and Regina thought she was going to faint.

But Robin didn't kiss her.

Not really.

He kissed her, sure.

But on the forehead.

"Awwwwww!" Olivia squealed jumping off the bed and dancing around the room. Regina smiled, still in a daze that Robin had come that close to kissing her again. But this time, she wouldn't have ran away.

If only he knew that…

Robin sat up, bringing Regina with him, and now she was sitting in his lap. God, this was dangerous. She shouldn't like the feeling of this. Or his hand on hers. Or waking up next to him. Or raking her fingers through his gorgeous hair. God.

"Grandma, take a picture!" Olivia squealed as she jumped in Regina's lap, and honestly, if Cora didn't know any better, she would have assumed this was a family. A mother, a father, and a daughter.

She could only hope one day that dream would come true for Regina and Robin.

Cora smiled and walked over to them, holding out Regina's phone, taking a picture of the three of them. She smiled to herself, wondering how Regina was going to pick which one to make her new lockscreen.

"Done," Cora smiled, and Olivia leaped off of Regian to see the picture, and giggled in approval.

"We'll be right back," Olivia giggled as she took Cora's hand, and she went running out of the room with Cora following.

Regina smiled and took Robin's hand, hoping he was loving this moment as much as she was.

"You're going to be a great father someday, Robin," Regina smiled, and Robin grinned a toothy smile in response.

"And you, Regina Mills, are going to be the best mother I'll ever know," Regina smiled, and if even possible, inched closer to Robin. He smiled like she was the world, and to him, she was.

"Robin, last night, you never answered my question….." Regina trailed off, looking at the floor, wondering what the best thing in his world was.

"You're right," Robin smirked, and Regina smiled at him playfully, her fingers drawing circles on the back of his hand.

"Robin, what is the best thing that's ever happened to you?" Regina asked, almost breathless.

Robin sighed deeply, trying to gain the courage he was desperately looking for, and he ran his hand through her dark raven locks. He looked deep into her eyes, and smiled. He couldn't lie to her. Not even if he tried.

"You," Robin answered, and Regina was left breathless. Her heart was beating faster than ever, and she could see the intense truth in his vulnerable eyes. He was staring right into her soul, and she could see he wasn't lying.

He never lied to her.

"Robin," Regina whispered in disbelief. Was he serious? Was she really the best thing that's ever happened to him? He has an amazing family, amazing friends, job, life, and she was the best thing that's ever happened to him?

The hand Regina was using to rub circles on the back of Robin's hand moved away from and slowly made it's was to cup his cheek. She started rubbing her thumb across his light stubble, and she let go the breath she didn't know she was holding.

Regina moved closer to Robin, knowing that this was what she wanted. Robin. She wanted to be with Robin. So, she did what any sane person would do, and…...she kissed her best friend.

It was slow and long and romantic, and Regina knew that it was the best kiss of her life. This one wasn't rushed like their last one. No. This one was filled with love. A love that she now knew belonged to Robin.

God, this was better than she could ever imagine. He kissed her like he meant it, like he was dying to do it forever, and Regina wondered if she felt the same exact way. She smiled into the kis and brought her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling her even closer than before, leaving them chest to chest.

After one of the longest moments of her life, Regina pulled her lips away as slowly as she could, wanting the taste of his lips to overwhelm hers forever. She looked back into his eyes and smiled. Robin looked shocked, to say the least, but he looked at her with same lovesick smile she had painted across her face.

Regina pulled him into a tight hug, her head falling on his chest, inhaling the scent she had come to love.

Forest.

It consumed her dreams.

Her thoughts.

Her senses.

Her smell.

All around her, she smelled forest.

Robin was a part of her, always had been, and it only took a matter of time for her to figure it out.

…

"Okay, spill," Zelena ordered as everyone was walking to the Christmas Festival. Henry and Cora were walking hand in hand, leading in the front, Chad and Robin were walking hand in hand with Regina's nieces, and the two sisters were walking in the back.

Regina had a lovesick look on her face ever since this morning, Robin too, and Zelena was going to get to the bottom of it.

"What?" Regina asked, her smile never leaving her face. Zelena looked at her suspiciously. Something must have happened.

"Why do you look like a teengager who just had their first kiss?" Regina rolled her eyes, the smile Robin put on her face never disappearing. She tucked a few strands of hair back behind her ear, trying to fight off the question.

But Robin made her so happy. And when she kissed him, she felt like she could do anything. Because Robin was with her. Every step of the way.

"Why do you always ask so many questions?" Regina asked. Zelena rolled her eyes this time, but not in the bubbly way Regina had.

"I'm serious, Sis. What happened between you two?" Zelena asked, and Regina sighed. She knew she should really tell her sister, she was the only one who knew the truth, or so she thought, and Zelena deserved to know.

She deserved to know that maybe, just maybe… Robin might be sticking around for longer than both of them expected.

"Z, please don't freak out," Regina started, and Zelena crossed her arms.

"It's never good when you start off with that," Zelena joked, cracking a smile, and Regina shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her winter coat, trying to bare the cold.

After a split moment of silence, Regina took a deep breath, trying to find a way to be as subtle as can be.

"You….. You might not have to worry about Robin, uh, disappearing after this," Regina said quietly, looking down, not quite ready to see her older sister's reaction.

Zelena's mouth dropped open, and her eyes went wide like she was a kid in a candy store. She had to stop herself from jumping up and down in excitement, and she didn't know how Regina wasn't either.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! What the hell happened?" Zelena asked, a smile almost as huge as Regina's appeared on her face, and a small blush filled Regina's cheeks.

"We, we kissed. Actually… I kissed him," Regina explained, and Zelena was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that her sister had actually done it. It was very obvious, the soulmate connection between Robin and Regina, but the redhead never dreamed Regina would even act on her secret feelings for him.

"Oh my god! Regina, I'm, like, speechless! I can't believe it! It's unreal!" Zelena babbled on, and Regina chuckled, listening to her sister get excited over her fake relationship, which could turn out to be not as fake as she planned.

"Z, chill. It was just one kiss. I….. I don't even know if it will lead to anything. We're not together, not really, and it could easily be just us being caught up in the moment… So don't get your hopes up,"

"Damn, such as shame. You guys would make such cute babies," Zelena teased, and Regina's face went red as she gaped, her mouth opening and closing, too embarrassed to even think of something to say.

"Are you okay, Love?" Robin asked, turning around to see his, well, he didn't know _what_ she was to him at the moment, but Regina nodded, smiling at him, and when he turned back around, all his attention back to Olivia, Regina glared at Zelena.

Zelena laughed at her younger sister's mortification, and shook her head. But, you know….she wasn't lying.

"I seriously hate you," Regina swatted Zelena's arm, but she just received another laugh from Zelena, who put her arms around her little sister, pulling her in a hug.

"I seriously doubt that," Both women chuckled as they continued their way down the sidewalk, and eventually, the family made its way down to Main Street, where the biggest Christmas Festival was held.

Once everyone was situated, they all wanted to do different things, so Cora decided that everyone would meet back up at the same spot they came in, and everyone nodded in agreement.

After much argument, Olivia stayed with Zelena, Chad, and Sophia, and Zelena promised her she would get to spend time with Regina and Robin in a little bit.

Henry and Cora went to talk to some of Henry's co-workers, Zelena and her family went to the games with a very ecstatic child, and Robin and Regina walked around, Regina showing him around.

Regina and Robin held hands as they walked up and down the closed down streets of the town, decorated in every single Christmas decoration that could be found in Storybrooke.

They hadn't talked about the kiss, not yet, but they weren't worried about it right now. It happened, and they would have to deal with it sooner rather than later. But honestly, Regina just wanted to spend some time with her best friend.

"Wow. This is quite the spectacle," Robin remarked, and Regina smiled, leaning in closer to him. Robin smiled too, and noticed that she had drew closer to him. Could this day get any better?

"Well, that's Storybrooke for you. It's pretty amazing, what a small town can do with a million dazzling lights," Regina teased, and they both laughed.

"I can't believe you actually grew up like this. It must have been amazing," Robin acknowledged, and Regina nodded her head, agreeing to a point.

"Storybrooke has its ups and downs….. I mean, the Christmas Festival is amazing, and a lot of my favorite childhood memories are here, but growing up in a small town can be frustrating," Regina sighed, and Robin looked at her questioningly.

"Everybody knows everyone, if one secret is spilled, forget it, and not a lot changes around town. You don't get a lot of alone time or personal business, and…." Regina chuckled under her breath, earning a loving squeeze of a hand from Robin.

"What?" Robin asked questioningly, and Regina smiled.

"I remember when I was sixteen, all I wanted to do was leave here and never come back. I used to dream of what it would be like to travel the world, to be somewhere else than a small town. And when I was ready to leave for college, I realized I would miss a lot about home," Robin smiled warmly, letting go of her hand and putting his arm around her.

"The city must have been a big change for you," Robin assumed, and Regina laughed with a nod of her head.

"You could definitely say that….. But it was like, it was like I knew I was ready. I was ready to see the world and try something new. I wanted to run back home a million times at first, easily, but I also knew that if I wanted to feel accomplished, I would have to go out of my comfort zone," Robin smiled, wondering if he could love this woman anymore than he did already.

"Well, I for one, am glad that you decided to stay," Robin expressed, and Regina grinned a toothy smile, happy that she had made the decision to stay. Because she would have never met Robin.

"Me too," Regina breathed, and Robin bit his lip, looking down. Regina chuckled silently to herself.

"So, you know why I ended up in the city, but you never told me about how you traveled the world," Robin chuckled too, agreeing. That was a story, now wasn't it?

"What makes you think my life was as exciting as yours was?" Robin asked, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think my life was as exciting as you claim?" Regina retorted, and Robin nodded his head. _Well played, Mills. Well played._

"I know this may come as a shock to you, but I wasn't always living in the states," Robin claimed, and Regina chuckled.

"I think the accent might give it away," Regina teased, and Robin frowned, faux sadness filling his features.

"Damn. To think I could have fooled you," Robin smirked, and they stopped at the hot chocolate stand.

"Would you like some hot chocolate, Milady?" Robin asked, and Regina smiled. She remembered the first time they had a project together at work, they stayed up all night to finish the presentation, and when they were finally done, Robin had ran out after midnight to get some hot chocolate, just because he knew it would make her feel better.

Robin was such a gentleman.

"Only if I pay," Regina declared, and Robin rolled his eyes.

"I am not letting you pay for overpriced hot chocolate in your hometown. It's my treat," Robin announced, and Regina glared at Robin playfully.

"You have to stop being such a stubborn gentleman," Regina whined, and Robin smirked in success.

"Better that than a stupid thief, right?" Robin asked, and Regina smiled.

Robin and Regina went up to order their drinks, and just as they were turning around to find a table, someone bumped into Robin, nearly spilling their steaming beverage all over him.

The blonde looked up hurriedly, and started apologizing immediately.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to burn you to a crisp….. Robin?" The blonde asked, and when Robin finally looked up at the person who bumped into him, he was beyond shocked.

No way. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be here. Not now. Not when things were going so good with Regina.

"If it isn't Robin Locksley. What a surprise seeing you here!" The blonde exclaimed, and Robin showed a friendly smile. Nothing else.

"Hi Emma," Emma wrapped her arms around Robin's middle, their embrace lasting a few short seconds before Emma pulled back, looking Robin up and down.

"Wow. It's been…..years," Robin said, and Emma smiled, agreeing with that understatement.

Regina had been confused many times before in her lifetime, but never as confused as right now. Emma…. Emma…. Emma…. _Swan._ That was it…. Robin's ex. God, did anyone else feel the temperature rising fast?

"Yeah. So what are you doing in this small town?" Emma asked, crossing her arms, and Robin smiled, looking at Regina, and taking hold of her hand. Emma nodded, understanding, with a warm smile shining towards Regina.

"Regina, this is Emma. Emma, this is Regina-"

"His girlfriend," Regina interrupted in the middle of Robin's introduction, using her free hand to shake Emma's.

Robin's eyebrows rose as high as ever, hearing Regina sound so possessive. But, no, that wasn't the word….. It was almost like she was….. No. Regina Mills couldn't be….. Jealous?

"Nice to meet you," Emma responded, seeing how Regina reacted to Robin meeting with her again after so many years, and Regina smiled the best smile she could.

"Likewise," Regina gritted through her teeth, and she was sure there was tension in the air. If not before, their definitely was now.

"It was nice to see you again, Robin. We'll have to catch up sometime….. Nice meeting you, Regina. I'll see you around," Emma smiled before walking away, leaving a very confused Robin and a very thankful Regina.

Robin and Regina grabbed their beverages, and as they were walking to an open table nearby, Robin began his interrogation.

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked, and Regina played it off as though she had no clue what he was talking about. They sat down across from each other on a small wood table with benches on each side.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate, pretty sure she had just burned her mouth.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were _jealous_ ," Robin smirked, and Regina scoffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Of that sugarplum princess? Please, I can do so much better than her," Regina explained, and Robin smirked again. So she was jealous. Hmm…

"Really? Because I think her blonde hair does something for her," Regina glared at Robin.

"And here, I thought you had a thing for fiery brunettes," Regina smirked back, and Robin smiled.

"Who says I don't have a thing for both?" Robin dared, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You are treading very thin ice, Mr. Locksley," Regina smiled, and Robin chuckled. They didn't even notice Regina's parents walking up to them.

"Just saying," Robin smirked, and Regina kicked his leg under the table. The pain was much more than he was expecting, and his laugh was now a curse. But Regina's chuckle replaced his.

"Be careful, thief. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," Regina smirked, and Robin rolled his eyes with a growing grin.

"Of course, Your Majesty,"

"That's sweet. Did you hear that Henry? They have pet names for each other," Cora smirked as she took a seat next to her daughter, Henry sitting next to Robin. Regina groaned, and Robin smirked. This would be fun.

"So what are you guys up to?" Henry asked, and Robin smirked at Regina, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. She gave him a look to say, _Don't you dare,_ and Robin shrugged.

"I was just showing Robin everything," Regina nodded, and when she felt the bench dip on the other side of her, she groaned too.

"Well, isn't it everyone's favorite couple?" Mal asked, and Robin laughed, putting his hot beverage down.

"Mal, what a surprise," Regina exclaimed, and Mal rolled her eyes with a sly grin.

"Oh, don't worry. I won't keep you from your _boyfriend_ any longer. I was just wondering what that blonde ever did to you," Regina glared at Mal and Robin tried not to laugh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Regina shrugged, looking at Robin. He also shrugged his shoulders, but he was never good at lying. Especially when it came to Regina.

"I'm sure Robbie does, right?" Mal asked, looking at Robin, and Cora and Henry shared curious looks with one another. What the hell was going on?

"Aunt Regina! Wobin!" _Thank god,_ Regina thought as she turned around to see Olivia running towards the table. Her braided pigtails were bobbing up and down, and Regina chuckled.

"Guess what?! Daddy bought me a doggie!" Olivia exclaimed, holding up her stuffed animal for everyone to see. Regina smiled as Olivia climbed up onto her lap.

"I love it….. Where's Mommy and Daddy?" Regina asked Olivia. The little redhead pointed to the hot chocolate stand.

"They told me I could come here while they get chocowate!" Regina chuckled, running her hand on the smooth braids.

It was amazing how a four year old could get so excited over the littlest things. But then again, she was giddy after a simple kiss from Robin, wasn't she?

"Did you see all the games? We have to play them!" Olivia announced, looking directly at Robin, and he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Then we will," Olivia's eyes glowed at Robin's response, and Regina smiled. Everything was going so good. She never planned that this idea Robin made could have went this well. But everything Robin did was genius, so she shouldn't have been surprised.

"Guess what?" Olivia asked, eyes wide, and everyone around the table smiled.

"What's up, little munchkin?" Mal asked, and Olivia giggled at the nickname.

"I met my best friend today, and I love him!" Olivia exclaimed, and Regina and Robin's eyes met. Best friends loving each other….. Where have they heard that before?

"Oh yeah? Sounds like someone I know," Mal explained, looking directly at Regina, who tried to smile it off, but now Robin was looking at her questioningly, and she needed to get out of this.

Olivia giggled, happy that her family would get to see her new friend soon.

"I want you to meet him! He's over there with his Mommy!" Olivia pointed over towards a booth with stuffed animals and Christmas decorations, and when Mal saw where Olivia was pointing, she laughed.

"What's so funny?" Robin asked, and Mal pointed to where Olivia showed them, and Robin froze. Damn it. Of course Regina's niece had to befriend _that_ person.

"Am I missing something?" Cora asked, and Mal chuckled beneath her breath. Cora Mills thought she knew everything, but actually, Mal knew more than Cora did. Like Olivia's friend. His mother. Very familiar to Robin…..

"Look! He's coming over now!" Olivia squealed as she watched a little boy walk towards them, and when he saw Olivia, he smiled and ran to her.

"Well, would you look at that. I guess there really is love at first sight," Mal teased, and Regina sighed.

"Hi Olivia!" The little boy explained, and Olivia hopped off Regina's lap to embrace her new friend.

"Hi Jason!" Robin tried to smile at the spectacle, he really did, but when he saw Jason's _mother_ walking towards them, he knew Regina would flip. And soon enough, Emma Swan came into view.

"Jason! You can't just run off like that!" Emma scolded her son, and when she looked up to see who her son had bothered, she smiled apologetically when she saw Robin.

"Sorry, Robbie. I swear I didn't know he was coming here," Emma explained with a friendly smile, and Robin smiled back, shaking his head. Meanwhile, Regina was trying to figure out why Robin seemed so comfortable in this stupid blone's presence.

Robbie? Who the hell called him Robbie besides from Mal's teasing? Why did Robin smile at Emma like he smiled at Regina? Why was she getting upset over this?

"No worries, Emma," Robin replied, and the blonde looked around the table. Robin was surrounded by a bunch of other people, but she remembered Regina from their recent encounter. She smiled politely at her, and Regina returned the favor.

Behind Emma, a man came up next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, probably making sure she was alright. _Thank god she's already taken,_ Regina thought, afraid that Robin might want to explore more of his past relationship…..

But why was she afraid? She had no right to be. She and Robin only shared a couple kisses, nothing else, and this whole thing was fake, right? Right?

"Oh," Emma realized her husband was there, and she knew the right thing to do would to introduce him to Robin and Regina.

"Robin, this is my husband, Killian. Killian, this is Robin," Emma introduced the two men, and Robin rose from the table, walked over to his childhood sweetheart and her husband to shake hands with Killian.

"Nice to meet you," Robin announced, and Killian smiled politely.

"I've heard a lot about you, Mate," Killian declared, and Robin rubbed the back of his neck, playing the statement off with a laugh.

"David and Mary always did talk a lot," Robin joked, and Emma rolled her eyes with smile.

Robin turned to Regina, holding out his hand to her, and with no hesitation at all, she took it.

"This is Regina, my girlfriend," Robin introduced Regina like she's been his girlfriend for many years, when she hasn't even had the pleasure yet, and Killian smiled warmly, shaking her hand.

"Nice to see you again, Regina," Regina looked down with a shy smile, and drew her hand away, feeling Robin's eyes burning in her skull.

"Well, it was great seeing you again, Robin. We'll, uh, see each other around?" Emma offered, and Robin nodded his head. After minutes of trying to break Jason away from Olivia, Cora promised they would set up a play date, so everything in her world was good again.

The Swan and Mills family went separate ways, and Regina finally felt like she could breathe again. She knew Emma was harmless, but it was just something about her…..

"Well that went better than expected," Mal explained, shocked, and Regina glared at her.

"I feel like I missed a hell of a lot," Henry rubbed his forehead, and Mal chuckled. If he only knew the whole truth…..

"Hate to break this family reunion, but I still have to show Robin around," Regina said hurriedly as she got up, dragging Robin along with her. When they were yards away from Regina's family, Robin knew it would be okay to talk.

"You knew that man?" Robin asked, and Regina smiled to herself, happy that Robin had a bit of jealousy crawling through his veins. Because sure as hell, even if she wouldn't admit it, she did too.

"He was just some stranger I ran into at the airport a few years back… I guess it's true when they say it's a real small world, huh?" Regina asked, holding Robin's hand, and Robin grimaced.

"Regina, I swear I didn't know Emma would be here. We haven't spoken in years, and quite frankly, I have more important things to do than catch up with a childhood friend," Robin smiled, and Regina blushed. God, this man was starting to get to her.

"Like?" Regina asked, wondering if she might be part of the reason he didn't want to dwell too much on missing the blonde he just ran into.

"An ambitious four year old, parents that are all too excepting…... and a beautiful brunette that I will love forever," Robin breathed, both of them stopped at a gazebo decorated with a million twinkling lights, and Regina had tears in her eyes.

Robin was an amazing man, and after the romantic kiss they shared earlier that morning, she knew what Robin might be thinking….. What if he really thought that they could be something…. Real?

"You're my best friend, and I will always love you too," Robin tried to hide the disappointment in his face as Regina gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Friendzoned.

Of course.

But what about their kiss?

Didn't she feel anything?

Even the slightest emotion?

Why did she keep messing with his head?

She didn't love him. Not in the way he wanted her to.

But she kissed him. And didn't feel a thing.

God, he was an idiot.

Because from the very beginning, he knew falling for his best friend would be the worst mistake of his life.

But Regina wasn't a mistake. No. Never. No matter how banged up and bruised his heart would be, Regina would never be a mistake. She would always be the love of his life, and if he wasn't hers, he would watch her move on with her life.

Because Regina deserved the most amount of happiness anyone could get. And Robin….. He knew that a future with Regina was like hitting the lottery a thousand times in a row.

Nonexistent.

…..

Robin sat alone, all by himself, at an old picnic table, trying to figure out how everything happened so quickly.

Regina and her family had went over to one of the family picture booths, and he excused himself, not seeing the point to get in the picture if this would be his last time here.

"Aren't you supposed to be with that lovely girlfriend of yours?" Emma asked as she took a seat across from Robin, and he smiled sadly. If only Emma knew.

"Their taking family pictures," Robin explained, and Emma looked at Robin, very confused.

"And you don't think you're part of their family?" Emma asked, and Robin chuckled somberly. He raked his fingers through his hair, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Hey, it's just me, Robin. You can tell me anything," Emma explained, reaching across the table for his hand, and Robin nodded, thankful for his dear old friend. This wasn't going to be easy, and he was glad he had someone else to talk to other than Regina about this.

"Can you still keep a secret?" Robin asked, and Emma smirked.

"Yeah. I'm nothing like my mother on that note," They both chuckled, and Robin took a deep breath. Emma knew him. Understood him. This would be okay.

"We're not really together," Robin whispered, just so his old friend could hear, and Emma's eyebrows rose.

"You and Regina?" Emma whispered back, and Robin nodded sadly. Emma looked at Robin with pity. She knew what was going on.

"She needed someone to pretend to be her boyfriend for Christmas week, and as her best friend, I offered," Emma nodded, understanding the situation Regina and Robin were both in.

"I'm in love with someone who will never feel the same, Emma," Robin put his head in his hands, thinking back to before this whole fiasco. Everything was normal, and they were better than ever. But noe, Robin really screwed up.

He broke their promise from the very beginning. He had stronger feelings for Regina than he ever had with anyone else.

"I don't think that's the case, Robin," Emma sighed, knowing there must be more to the story.

"I thought you two were a real couple from the way you looked at each other, and when you introduced me to her, she went crazy jealous," Emma stated, smiling knowingly, but Robin still wasn't convinced.

"She just didn't want anything to blow our cover," Robin argued, but one stern look from Emma, and he knew she didn't buy any of it. And neither did he.

"She told me she was your _girlfriend_ on instinct, Robin. No one is that good of an actress. You want to know why? Because she _meant it_." Emma pushed, but Robin still wasn't getting it. How could he?

"Em, I am seriously in the friendzone. I told her I loved her, and she said that I'm her best friend. That she'll always love me like that too," Robin took his head out of his hands, waiting for Emma to make that situation any better.

"Robin, you are one of the greatest guys I've had the pleasure of knowing….. And I can't wait to see the day Regina realizes that too," Emma smiled, getting off the bench, but hugged Robin before she left.

"You're a good man, Robin Locksley. Any girl would be lucky to have you," And with that said, Emma walked away with a friendly smile, leaving Robin to think about her words.

Sure, he might be a gentleman. He might be a good guy. And sure, any girl would be happy to have him in their heart, but Regina wasn't any girl.

Regina was the one.

The one he would never have.

…

Why the freaking hell was Robin holding that stupid blonde's hand? Why was he talking to Emma when he knew he could always talk to her? Why did Emma just _hug_ him with a smile?

God, what was wrong with her?

She shouldn't be jealous.

She wasn't jealous.

 _Yes you are,_ the voice in her head taunted her, and Regina cursed herself silently.

She screwed up.

Robin thought they were something more.

It was all her fault.

She was the one who kissed him passionately. She was the one who made him think she was jealous. She was the one who just basically friendzoned him. Oh god.

"I don't think you need to fret, Sweetheart," Her father's voice made her jump, and when she turned around, she earned a knowing look from her father. Great.

"What?" Regina asked, hoping he didn't mean what she thought, but Henry chuckled, walked to his daughter, and smiled at her.

"I can practically see steam coming out of your ears, Regina," Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, just like she did when she was a teenager.

"You're hilarious, Dad," Regina replied sarcastically, but Henry just laughed. Regina really was adorable when she was upset or grumpy.

"Regina, Robin cares about you. Very deeply. He's not going to run off with some blonde," Henry reassured her, but Regina just looked back at Robin. Emma had just left, and now he was playing with his fingers. What he did when his mind was running wild.

"He knows her, Dad," Regina sighed, and she hoped whatever Robin was talking about with Emma he would tell her too. They were in this together. Whatever _this_ was was.

"Maybe, Dear, but he also knows you. And better than anyone else, for that matter," Henry explained. He could see the confusion running around in his daughter's head. He didn't want that for her, but was was he supposed to do?

He couldn't reveal that he knew the truth. The reality where Regina and Robin being a couple was all lies. But as the hours and days seemed to pass by, he noticed that his daughter and her friend have grown close.

Like the secret kiss, for example. Would that ever happen if they were really just friends? No. No, it wouldn't.

"Can I ask you a question?" Henry asked, and his daughter nodded for an answer. Henry stood still, readying himself for the answer. This could either go one of two ways. Either Regina would say yes, or no.

God, hopefully she would say yes, or this would be one hell of a conversation.

"Regina, what do you see in your future? Do you see Robin?" Henry asked, all seriousness now placed between them.

Regina froze. She never really thought about _her_ future. She always wondered about Olivia's or her parent's or even Zelena's, but she never thought about her own future.

What did she see? Tons of things. For one, which she hadn't even known since she got to Storybrooke… She wanted to move back home. She missed her family so much, and she knew this was where she was supposed to be.

And her job? She hated it. The only reason she stayed at that place was for Mal and Robin. _Robin._ She went to work to see him. Damn it, she should have seen it sooner.

But what would happen if she actually did move back to Storybrooke? Robin would still be living in the city, and no doubt she would miss him. Hell, she missed him right now, and he was only yards away from her. What was she going to do?

If she was worried about Robin, didn't that mean she _did_ see him in her future? But what as? Friends? More than friends? Would they even know each other in a few years? Was that what their relationship would lead to?

Regina shook her head, escaping her thoughts. She knew what she wanted. She knew what she had to do.

Without a single word, Regina walked away from her father, and Henry smiled when he saw his daughter walking hurriedly over to Robin…

Regina walked over to Robin, and when he saw her, he stood up, ready to ask her how everything went, but he didn't get to say anything. Because as soon as she reached him, Regina grabbed the lapels of Robin's jacket, pulled him close to her, and smashed her lips to his.

Robin couldn't believe what was happening. Was Regina really kissing him? Again? For the second time in a day? Their third kiss when Robin never thought they would even share their first one?

Regina brought Robin closer to her, not wanting the kiss to end. For a few moments, they just stood there, too caught up in each other to care if anyone saw. Robin's hand traveled to her hair, playing with it gently, and Regina smiled into the kiss.

He wanted this. And so did she.

When Regina pulled away, they were both left breathless, and Regina put her forehead on his, closing her eyes.

"You're my best friend, and I will always love you, but I think I'm ready for something more," Regina whispered, and Robin's heart did flips inside his chest.

"Are you sure?" Robin whispered back, hoping this wasn't just because an old friend had stopped by. Did Regina really feel the same about him like he did her?

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Regina breathed, and wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, embracing him tightly, breathing in his scent. Robin wrapped his arms around Regina too, promising himself he would never let go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thank you soooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You made me smile all day, and I was so happy that everyone enjoyed it! When I began this story, I never dreamed that** ** _Our Promise_** **would have so much love and support! Everyone of you make it possible, and I am so thankful for every single one of you! 3**

 **So far, I have this whole story planned, and... BIG THINGS ARE COMING! Lots of feels and drama heading your way... But for now, the only warning is Olivia might just steal your hearts once again ;)**

 **Have a great day, and enjoy!**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

Christmas Eve. One of Regina's favorite days on the calendar. The night before Christmas, yet so much more to her. And now that Robin was with her, she couldn't explain how excited she was. It was almost as good as Christmas day itself.

Last night was one of the best night's of her life, and she would never forget it. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from Regina's shoulders, finally giving in to the tiny voice in her head that insisted her feelings for Robin bled more deeply than friendship. And apparently, his did to.

She didn't even try, but of course, she slept in. She and Robin were up late last night, up past midnight, talking about anything and everything, and apparently, it did a number on her. She never slept in, and now she had the jackass who stole her heart to blame.

She walked down the stairs in her Christmas pajamas, yawning away. When she walked into the kitchen, no one was there, and she sighed. She walked over to the dinner table and saw a note.

 _Good morning, Love._

 _After last night, I don't blame you for sleeping in. But don't worry, I won't keep you waiting long._

 _Robin xx_

Regina smiled playfully, happy that he seemed to enjoy last night as much as she did. Regina left the note on the table, walking over to the counter by the sink to make some coffee.

"Mmm. That smells good," Cora hummed, taking a seat at the island. Meanwhile, Regina was trying to keep the lovesick smile off her face, but she just couldn't. Robin was the one for her. And it was time she saw it.

"Are you alright, Dear? You seem quiet," Cora added, reading a newspaper she had got from the front step before she came in to grab something for breakfast. Regina rolled her eyes, knowing she couldn't keep anything from her mother, and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Regina answered simply, placing a cup of coffee in front of her mother, and once across from Cora for her. Cora smiled a thanks, and noticed for just a second, a small, split second, she could have swore the sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes wasn't there before.

"Oh god. You didn't…" Regina's face went red with embarrassment, and Cora wanted to laugh at how flustered her daughter was at the moment. Regina rubbed her face with her hands, thinking this was already too much in the morning.

"Jesus, Mom. No. We didn't," Regina looked down shaking her head. God. All she and Robin had ever done was kiss. Hell, she didn't even know what their relationship status was right now. They would never do that.

"Well something's got you smiling," Cora shrugged and Regina rolled her eyes again. Cora chuckled softly, thinking she shouldn't torture her daughter any further.

"So… I just have a few questions," Cora started, and Regina put her head on the countertop. God, could she just go one day without questions popped at her?

"Mom," Regina groaned, and Cora laughed. But she needed to know. She wanted to know her daughter was spending a lot of time with in that big city.

"Regina, you are my daughter. I just want to make sure you're okay…. You'll always be my little baby," Regina smiled sweetly, knowing it was nice how much her mother cared. But if she knew the truth, well, that would never happen.

"And I love that, I do, but Robin is a great guy, Mom. He treats me with respect and care, and he would never do anything to hurt me," Regina reassured Cora. Cora smiled weakly, knowing that her daughter would never lie to her, but it was an instinct. She needed to make sure Robin was legitimate.

"I love that you're so passionate about your relationship, Regina, but just be careful, okay? Not everything is what it seems," Regina nodded her head, doing anything she could to help her mother understand that Robin was the best guy she could ever know.

"So, are you guys living together?" Cora asked, changing the subject, and Regina smiled to herself. Living with Robin. That sounded amazing. Anything with Robin sounded amazing. Maybe, just maybe, one day their relationship would grow to that…..

"No. We're taking things slow," _Much slower than you will ever know,_ Regina thought. Cora grinned, taking a sip of her coffee. Those two were just too cute.

"Well, from what I've seen so far, you two are seriously in separable, so what do you guys do? Have sleepovers at each other's apartments until making things official?" Cora teased with a smirk, and Regina shook her head, a sigh escaping with a shy smile.

"Very funny, Mother….. We just," Regina tried to think of what to say, but after lying for so long about so much, she was running out of fibs.

"We aren't glued together, not really. We can last nights without each other," Cora rolled her eyes, highly doubting that, but she kept her mouth shut. If she and Robin were taking things slow, she had no problem with that. If anything, she respected it.

"And you and Robin work together?" Cora asked, and Regina chuckled, nodding her head. She fell for her co-worker. She finally realized it.

"Yeah. We're both at Gold Financing." Regina said, and Cora smiled. She was happy for her daughter. She seemed so much more _alive_ since the last time she visited back home, almost a year ago, and she knew for a fact Robin was part of that change.

"And from what I've heard, he made quite the first impression," Cora joked, and Regina laughed, lacing her fingers together on the counter of the marble island. The best first impression anyone could make. Spilling coffee on her.

"You could definitely say that," Both women chuckled, knowing how they met, and Regina shook her head, the image of her and Robin first meeting stuck in the back of her head like one of her favorite songs. That was a moment she would never forget.

"But, there's something that might change things," Regina added, her voice suddenly quiet and sad, different from her vibrant and cheery sound just seconds ago. Cora looked at Regina worriedly, wondering what she was talking about?

"What do you mean, Honey?" Cora asked, and Regina looked at the ground before answering her mother. This would either be good or bad. In two ways.

"You have to keep this is secret, Mother. Promise me," Regina looked at Cora, knowing she was worried at the words that just came out of her mouth, but she needed to make sure what was said in this room stayed in this room.

"I promise." Regina nodded, happy that she could tell her mother what her mind's been up to. Regina took a deep breath, arranging her thoughts in the correct order before speaking to her mother again.

"Being back home, getting to see the family again, seeing old friends and getting to do the things I used to love and still do, it made me realize something….. It made me realize that I," Regina took another deep breath, looking in her mother's eyes.

"I want to come back home, Mom. I want to have my life _here_ ," Cora's mouth dropped open slightly, so incredibly shocked and excited that Regina wanted to live back at home. But then, she realized what was scaring Regina. Robin.

"That's amazing, Dear," Cora exclaimed, and Regina smiled sadly. Yeah, it did sound amazing. But now that Regina finally realized how much Robin meant to her, she wasn't ready to leave him behind.

"I know, but what about Robin? What about our relationship? Robin had friends and family in the city, a job, a _life_ ," Regina sighed, looking anywhere but her mother. She had to get through this conversation without crying.

"Do you really think a long distance relationship would work for us? Or would just be like what happened with Graham?" Regina asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

After Graham cheated on her, she lost hope in ever falling in love again. And if Robin hurt her in that way, hell, if they would even be together after this, Regina would never believe in love again. For real, this time.

"Why does it have to be a long distance relationship?" Cora asked, and Regina looked at Cora with a confused look painted on her face. But then reality hit her hard, and Regina realized what her mother was saying.

"I could never do that to Robin, Mom. I'm not going to disrupt his life just because we want two different things," Regina sighed, and Cora looked at her daughter carefully. If she was this worried about their relationship, she knew Robin was in her mind for the future. They would be okay no matter what.

"Regina, I don't see it like that. You and Robin don't want different things. Not at all. You guys don't want to be separated, and I think that Robin would follow you anywhere you go. If you wanted to move across the world to a different continent, Robin would follow you. And if you want to move back home to Storybrooke, then I can bet my last dollar that you won't be lonely the car ride up," Cora smiled, and Regina tried to.

Maybe her mother was right. And maybe her mother was right. Buth one thing she knew for sure, she didn't want to spend a single second without Robin. She didn't know if she could handle that anymore.

"I just….. I don't want to lose him," Regina whispered, and Cora reached across from the table for Regina's hand.

"You won't. Robin loves you. He would never do anything to hurt you, just like you said," Regina tried to pay attention to her mother, she really did, but after she said _Robin loves you_ , she totally spaced out.

Did Robin love her? Was he already that far deep? Was she? Did she want that? Did he want that? If Robin would really follow her anywhere she went, would she do the same? Was she really in this, or did she just need a distraction?

"Well, good morning, Sleepy Head," Regina looked up when she saw Robin smirking at her, her father behind him, and she smiled. He could always make her feel better.

Robin walked over to her and have Regina a simple kiss on her head and took a seat next to her. Henry did the same with his wife, and took a seat next to Cora.

"Morning… Where did you guys go?" Regina asked, taking another sip of her coffee. Robin smirked in her direction.

"It's a secret," Robin whispered, and Regina rolled her eyes with that elusive smile Robin has found himself in love with since he first laid his eyes on her. Robin chuckled and shook his head. This was what happy was. When he was with Regina. And he never wanted to lose that feeling again.

Everyone in the kitchen turned when they heard the front door open, hearing an excited four year old already jumping up and down. Not even a second later, Olivia came running in the room, looking absolutely adorable in her little Christmas dress. The top was velvet red, and the end was white with little candy cane patterns decorated on it.

"Merry Chwistmas Eve!" Olivia squealed, spinning around in her dress. Robin and Regina looked at each other at the same time, smiling at how cute Olivia looked.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Olivia," Henry chuckled, picking his grandchild up in his arms, Olivia sitting on his lap. Olivia's messy braids were still in, and Regina chuckled. She would have to fix that.

"Santa's coming tomorrow!" Olivia giggled. Regina sighed silently, remembering how excited she used to be when Santa would come. And even now as an adult, she loves Christmas.

"Did you tell him what you want?" Robin asked, and Paige shook her head.

"Mommy and Daddy said that we can go see Santa tonight at the fe-fe-fes-t-ti-" Robin smiled as Olivia tried to say the word. He chuckled, helping her out.

"At the festival?" Robin guessed, and Olivia's head bobbed up, lighting up the whole room. She started bouncing on Henry's leg in excitement.

"Yeah! That word!" Olivia announced, and all the adults laughed. Then, Zelena and Chad walked into the kitchen with a baby stroller glued to Zelena's side.

"Morning everyone," Zelena yawned. She looked at Regina, needing answers about last night.

"Hey, Sis, can you help me in the living room for a sec?" Zelena asked, already walking out of the kitchen, and when Robin looked at Regina curiously, Regina just shrugged, having no idea what Zelena possibly needed help with, but rose from her chair.

"I'll be right back, I guess," Regina told Robin as she followed her sister out of the room, and she found Zelena smirking at her, leaning on the doorframe of the living room.

"So, you and Mr. Hottie sure put a show on last night," Zelena teased, and Regina rolled her eyes with a cross of her arms. She didn't have time for this. She didn't want to talk about it either.

"Really? You dragged me out here to gossip about boys? You know we're not like, thirteen, right?" Regina asked, and Zelena laughed at her sister's annoyance. Robin needed to loosen her up a bit.

"Chill, Sis. It's not like I asked if you guys slept together," Regina's face went bright red at that comment, and Regina glared at Zelena.

"Do we really have to talk about this, like, right now?" Regina asked, using her arms to point to the kitchen, where someone could easily overhear their conversation. But Zelena rolled her eyes, putting one hand on her hip.

"I just want to know what changed you mind. One minute you told me you're still in love with Daniel, the next you're lip locked with Robin. I just want to make sure this isn't just some…..distraction for you," Zelena explained seriously. Regina sighed and smiled gently, happy that Zelena was worried about her.

"Z, I know that you're worried about this, but there's nothing to stress over. And if it helps, Robin is not just a distraction. I think that maybe, this could actually _be_ something," Zelena smiled, liked hearing that Robin was making her little sister happy.

"Well that is good to know. And now that you guys are like official, I'm gonna have to give him a test," Zelena smirked, and Regina groaned, putting her head back.

"God, please don't do that," Regina begged, and Zelena laughed, putting her arm around Regina.

"Don't worry, Regina. He already passed," Regina sighed with a smile as both women walked back into the kitchen.

"Aunt Regina! Guess what we're talking about!" Olivia squealed, and Regina immediately look at Robin, and the look he gave her was questioning. His blue eyes were practically screaming, _this is not my fault_ , so Regina was now very curious.

"What?" Regina asked, taking back her seat next to Robin, and and she froze when she heard the words that came out of her niece's mouth.

"You're wedding!" Olivia squealed, and Regina stared at Robin, trying to keep the shock off of her face.

"My wedding?" Regina asked Robin, a small smile lighting up her features, trying to play it off. Robin could see Regina's mind was running like crazy, so he needed to do something. And fast.

"You're gonna look sooooo pretty in your dwess!" Olivia squealed, and Regina looked back at her niece. She seemed excited for this fake wedding, and secretly, she wanted to know more about this subject.

"Thank you, Sweetheart….. And where did this all come from?" Regina asked, and Olivia pointed at Robin. Regina turned to Robin, a smirk on his face, and he sighed.

"Look! This was the one!" Olivia pointed out a beautiful wedding dress in one of the magazines sitting on the island, and Regina smiled, running her finger over the page. It was one of the most prettiest dresses she's ever seen.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Locksley?" Regina smirked, and Robin smiled, rolling his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of what to say.

"Morning, Mills Clan," Mal greeted, all sing-songy, and when she saw the wedding dress with Regina's finger on it, her eyes went wide, her mouth fell to the floor, and she rushed over to Regina's side.

"Holy shit, R. How much did I miss in the last twelve hours?" Mal asked, and Regina swatted her best friend's arm, pointing towards Olivia.

"There's a child in the room," Regina explained, and Mal turned to Olivia, a huge smile.

"And I love you, Sweetheart, I really do," and mal turned back to Regina, "But you two have a lot of explaining to do," Mal said pointing towards Regina and Robin. Robin groaned and put his head in his hands, and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Mal, relax. We aren't getting married, so you can chill. Olivia was just looking at the pictures," Regina said, and Mal's shoulders sank, fake disappointment written all over her face.

"Such a shame. You guys really would make great babies," Regina went red, for what felt like the millionth time, and before she could hate on Mal, Zelena chuckled in the background.

"My exact words," Zelena laughed, and Regina stood from the island, desperately needing to get out of this house with her insane family and friends.

"Jesus, we are leaving," Regina announced, grabbing Robin's hand, pulling them both away from all the comotion. Both of them walked out of the kitchen, but before they could completely escape from all the jokes and rumors, Cora called over her shoulder,

"They're not wrong, Dear. We can't wait forever on grandchildren," Regina rolled her eyes, Robin trying not to laugh, and Regina pulled both of them out of the house. God, she was so embarrassed. What the hell was wrong with her family?

"Love, I can hear you thinking….. It's okay, Regina. They're just messing with you," Regina walked down the steps of her porch, pacing the walkway to the front door. Her morning had started off so great, and then everything just went crazy. She just wanted to get away from everything at the moment.

"Regina-"

"I can't believe you, Robin!" Regina exploded, and Robin froze, wondering what was going on in that pretty head of hers. Was she regretting this? All their kisses and all the words she said last night? Did she really mean all of it, or was she just caught up in the moment?

Regina could see Robin was about to ask what was wrong, what _he_ did wrong, and before he could, Regina walked over to him and shut him up with a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and pulled him close, wanting to let him know he did nothing wrong.

"You're an amazing guy, Robin. I just don't get it," Regina whispered when she pulled away. Robin stared deeply into Regina's chocolate brown eyes, trying to get what she was really saying.

"What don't you get?" Robin asked, using his right hand to put strands of hair back behind her face, and Regina leaned into him. It felt so much better to be with Robin than anyone else, and that's what scared her.

"Robin, any other guy would run. They would leave and never come back again, because everything was just too much for them. All of the jokes and drama and crazy friends….." Regina laughed effortlessly, playing with the tiny blonde hairs on the back of Robin's neck.

"And here you are, with my absolutely crazy family, making it look so damn easy. Like you want to be here," Robin smiled sweetly, cupping Regina's cheek. She was beautiful and if she thought he was going anywhere, she was sorely mistaken.

"Regina, I want to be anywhere you are. I will always be by your side, no doubt about that. And if you think your family is bad, just remember mine! My brother and sister, my parents, the million cousins, totally insane aunts and uncles, and don't forget the overbearing parents," Robin repeated, earning a smile from the woman he loves.

Regina chuckled, remembering quite clearly that Robin's family was in fact large and crazy too, but that's what she loved about it. Regina looked into Robin's eyes, only seeing the truth. She loved that about him. He never lied to her and never would.

"You just have to remember that they all love you, and it's not everyday they get to meet a new guy you bring home…. Especially not a stupid thief," Regina and Robin both chuckled, and Regina wondered what hse ever did to have such an amazing best friend, and maybe even a boyfriend.

"Well, said stupid thief makes a certain queen very happy," Regina joked, and Robin smiled pulling her into a hug. Regina inhaled his scent and realized that she could very well be drunk on the smell of forest.

"I'm glad to hear the feeling is mutual," Robin smiled, looking at Regina up and down. She seemed better now, much more relaxed, and he couldn't help but feel like a teengaer with his first crush, knowing he could have that effect on her.

"Are you seriously okay?" Robin asked, and Regina layed her forehead on his shoulder, nodding her head. Everything was okay now. She was sure Robin wasn't leaving, and that was the only thing that mattered to her.

"Yeah…. But I would be a lot better if we went to Granny's and got breakfast," Robin chuckled and kissed Regina's forehead. That sounded lovely.

"Okay. You go get ready and we'll leave in five minutes," Regina nodded, leaving his embrace for a couple quick moments, but before she walked through her front door, she turned around slowly, looking at Robin like she's never done before.

"Thank you, Robin. For everything," Robin smiled, his crystal blue eyes twinkled, something that made butterflies in her stomach swarm like crazy. God, he was totally messing with her head _and_ her heart. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

"You don't have to thank me, Love. I'm here for you. Always," Regina grinned with a faint blush, walking back into the house, ready for some alone time with Robin. This was everything she needed.

…..

Breakfast was going amazing. He made her laugh, smile, blush, and Regina never wanted to miss that feeling ever again. Daniel could never make her laugh or smile in one day as much as Robin had in one _hour_ , and she couldn't believe how much time she wasted on Daniel.

Halfway through their meal, Robin excused himself to the restroom. Regina sat by herself, looking around the diner, memories bouncing around her brain. So many good things happened here. But not everything was great.

"I heard you came back home. I'm glad that wasn't just a rumor," A familiar voice called from behind her, and Regina mentally cringed when she heard _his_ voice. God, it had been years. She even forgot most of the heartbreak, but there was just some things you could never forget.

Graham Humbert welcomed himself into the seat across from her, taking Robin's spot, and Regina tried to remain calm. He would be out of here in five minutes. Robin would come back soon and she would feel safe again.

"Graham. It's been a while," Regina stated, sounding disappointed that it wasn't for longer. Graham frowned, knowing that she was thinking about the last time they saw each other. He was too.

"Regina, I know it's very late, but I'm sorry. For everything," Regina looked down at the table, playing with her fingers, hoping Robin would come out any second now. She hated this guy now, her childhood best friend, but she didn't regret anything that happened.

Because she might have never met Robin, and nothing was worth that lose.

"It was years ago, Graham. I'm over it," Regina explained strongly, hoping he would leave her the hell alone after this awkward encounter. Graham truly looked sorry, and she could forgive him. But they would never go back to being friends. It just wasn't possible after all their history.

"I know, but I've felt absolutely horrible about it since that day…. I was drinking and I just missed you so much-"

"And you solution was to cheat on me with a blonde bitch," Regina finished for him, raising her eyebrows, and Graham looked a hell of a lot worse than he did when he walked in here.

"Graham, I know you're sorry, and I do forgive you. What's in the past is in the past. But if you came here looking for a _friendship_ -" Regina sighed, and Graham smiled sadly, shaking his head. He didn't want to hurt Regina any further.

"I just came to apologize. And I'm glad that you found someone who makes you happy," Regina looked at Graham, surprised at how he already knew about Robin. Graham smiled at the shocked look on her face, and answered with a simple laugh.

"Word around town is that you've been, quote unquote, glued to the hip with a certain hottie," Regina rolled her eyes remembering why she hated small towns. Because no one in this damn town knows how to keep their mouth shut.

"I should have remembered no one can keep a secret here," Graham smiled, standing from the booth, ready to leave Regina and let her be happy with her new life.

"It was great seeing you, Regina. I wish you the best," Graham smiled, and for the first time since Graham arrived, Regina showed a genuine smile.

"You too, Graham," Graham walked out of the diner, and just like magic, Robin appeared as soon as he left. He had caught a glimpse of Regina talking to that man, and now he was curious.

"Who was that?" Robin asked, taking back his seat, and Regina smiled, hearing the protectiveness in his voice. She should have realized that it was there much sooner.

"Just an old friend," Regina shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to give another thought of Graham. She had Robin, and that was all she needed.

"I can't believe that Christmas is tomorrow. It feels like we just got here," Regina chuckled, knowing the feeling. It did feel like they just got here, but in reality, they've already been there for days.

"Trust me, I know." Regina said, and Robin smiled. He knew that they should probably talk about them, where they stood and what everything meant, but the truth was, he was scared. He was scared that Regina would change her mind over night, and if he didn't tell her how much he really did love her, she wouldn't feel guilty for breaking his heart.

"You ready to go?" Regina asked, and Robin nodded, trying to get out of his own head. In this light, Regina could never break his heart. Hse would love him as much as he loved her, but he knew that reality might put a spin on things.

He was risking everything, but that was a price he was willing to pay for Regina. Regina was everything, and if he wasn't with her, what was the point?

Regina and Robin stood from the table, Regina paying Ruby before they left, a smirk plastered on her face. Robin glared at her with a silly smile, and Regina shrugged.

"I told you I would get the next one," Regina referred to the bill, and Robin rolled his eyes. God, this woman was so stubborn, but he would have it no other way. She was absolutely perfect.

Regina and Robin walked out of the diner together, hand in hand, and just as they crossed to the other side of the sidewalk, snowflakes started falling from the sky, coating them both. By the time they got back to Regina's childhood home, they were both covered in snow, and Robin wondered if Regina was trying to kill him with her beauty.

Regina could feel Robin's eyes on her, and when she turned to face him, he was looking at her with such intensity, dare she say _love_ , that she couldn't help but smile, complimenting the blush creeping at her cheeks.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina asked, and Robin moved his hand to her face, brushing away hair that fell in her face. Regina smiled and leaned into his touch.

"You're just so beautiful…. I hope you know that, Regina. You are absolutely beautiful," Regina blushed deeply, wishing Robin had told her sooner. God, Daniel never told her anything like _that_. Never anything romantic or sentimental, she she knew she never wanted Robin to stop saying that.

"Really?" Regina asked, a bit of her insecurities sneaking inside. Robin looked at Regina confused, thinking of the reasons why Regina could ever think she wasn't the best thing living on this Earth.

"Of course, Love. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever had the pleasure of seeing," Regina had tears in her eyes, and she hoped they wouldn't spill over. Robin was making her feel like a lovesick teenager again, and she couldn't help but lean in to kiss him.

But their romantic moment was ruined when the front door swung open just before their lips touched, and Regina groaned when she heard her best friend's voice.

"Well, you guys certainly have some explaining to do," Mal smirked, and Regina glared at Mal. Did she seriously just have to ruin the most amazing moment of her life? God, she was going to kill her.

Robin and Regina walked inside, shoving off their coats, thankful for the fireplace in the next room. It was freezing outside, but Regina was already numb. Robin's words affected her in the most magical way.

"What the hell is going on? Is this real or am I just getting my hopes up?" Mal asked quietly, crossing her arms, looking between Robin and Regina. Regina smirked, still pissed at her for ruining the moment, and knew Mal would hate her answer.

"Damn. It must be killing you not knowing, huh?" Mal rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips like a little kid again. She wanted an answer, and she had no idea why they would just tell her. She was their best friend. She deserved to know.

"Come on! You can't just not tell me!" Mal whined, and Regina smiled happily, smirking along the way.

"Aunt Regina! I need help!" Olivia came rushing to the front door, and Regina tried not to laugh at her adorable niece. Apparently, her messy braids had fallen out, and her hair was an absolute curly mess. Olivia's little hands were waving around her hair.

"Mommy is trying to kill my hair!" Olivia shrieked. Regina bent down to be at Olivia's level, and ran her hand across her cheek gently.

"I can fix any bad hair day. Trust me, I've had my fair share of them," Regina laughed, and Olivia looked so genuinely thankful that Regina's heart melted in her chest. Olivia grabbed Regina's hand, and surprising, pulled Regina way from her best friends and into the living room with one tug of her arm.

"I need to look pretty for my date!" Olivia exclaimed, her little four year old self showing worries, and Regina stopped, very confused. She knew that Olivia wouldn't be allowed to date until she was in college, and wondered what she was talking about.

Olivia handed her aunt her Minnie Mouse brush and two tiny ponytails, already prepared, and Regina laughed, stunned at her niece's readiness.

"So, you have a date tonight?" Regina asked, trying to make conversation with Olivia as she started brushing her hair carefully and slowly. Olivia smiled and clapped her hands.

"Yeah! Jason is meeting me at the….. The f word," Regina laughed, would love to hear how her parents would react if they heard Olivia say that, but she just shook her head, Olivia's innocence just too cute.

"Do Mommy and Daddy know about this?" Olivia giggled mischievously, shaking her head, and Regina rolled her eyes with an amused grin.

"You really are something, Olivia," Olivia giggled again, loving the time she was spending with her aunt. She wished Aunt Regina could stay with her forever.

"Aunt Regina, I….." Olivia began, but got shy towards the end. She wanted Aunt Regina to stay, not leave. But how could she tell her that? What about Wobin? Would he stay with her?

"It's okay, Olivia. You can tell me anything, Sweetheart," Regina soothed, brushing out the last knot in Olivia's long red hair, and Olivia nodded, taking a deep breath.

"I love you," Olivia whispered, turning around to face Regina, and the brunette had tears in her eyes _again_. Of course, she knew Olivia loved her, they were family and she loved her with all her heart, but it was nice to hear it once in a while.

"I love you too, so much," Olivia hugged her aunt, and Regina held the little girl close. Olivia pulled away after a while, and Regina could see the sadness in her eyes. What happened? What happened to her excited, bubbly Olivia?

"What's wrong, Liv?" Regina asked, running her hand through Olivia's long locks, and Olivia looked down, trying to hide tears bubbling at the surface.

"I miss you, Aunt Regina. This much!" Olivia exclaimed, putting her arms out wide as an example, and Regina smiled sadly. But before she could respond, Olivia continued.

"It's not faiwr that we live sooooo far away! My friends say that they get to see their aunts all the time, and I want that too! I miss you so much, all the time," Tears slipped down Regina's cheeks, hearing the truth finally pour out of Olivia. Her niece loves her, and look how she was repaying her. Seeing her three times a year. Damn, she felt horrible.

"I'm really sorry, Olivia," Regina sighed, and Olivia wiped away her tears using her soft little hands. Olivia looked up at her aunt worriedly, trying to think of why she was crying.

"Why are you cwying?" Olivia asked, which only brought on more tears from Regina's part. Regina smiled sadly, cupping Olivia's face.

"Because everything you said is true…. I wish I could see you everyday, Liv. I really do, but sometimes we can't have everything we want," Regina sniffed, and Olivia nodded her head, trying to understand that life lesson. After all, she was only four, and all she knew was that she missed her aunt more than anything else.

"Sometimes, I wish you lived here. So we could spend everyday together," Olivia pouted, and Regina pulled Olivia closer to her, hugging her close to her chest, Olivia's arms wrapping around her neck, playing with the fringe of her shirt.

"Me too, Baby….. Me too," Regina sighed. Olivia curled up on Regina, cuddled into her side, laying her head on her stomach, yawning. And with no intention of doing so, the both of them fell asleep on the couch, in front of the fireplace, and it wasn't until Henry covered them up with a blanket half an hour later that anyone noticed them there.

…

" _Why did you have to leave, Aunt Regina?" Olivia asked, crying waterfalls all over the floor. Regina tried to walk over to Olivia, but there was a line of fire separating them._

" _Don't you love me?" Olivia cried, trying to wipe away her own tears, but found it useless. They just kept flowing and flowing, and Regina's heart broke. She did this. She put her nieve through pain._

" _Of course I do, Baby. I love you," Regina exclaimed, but Olivia kept weeping in the corner of the room. All she wanted to do was wrap her arm around Olivia and comfort her back to her cheery self, but this damn fire was keeping her from doing anything._

" _You wouldn't have left if you loved me!" Olivia shouted across the room, and now tears of her own started falling down the brunette's face. She needed Olivia to know the truth. She loved her more than anything else._

" _Sweetheart, I love you so much it hurts!" Regina exclaimed, and Olivia stopped crying. But only for a second. Maybe her aunt did love her, but why would she leave again if that was true?_

" _You left everyone behind, Aunt Regina. Robin, our family, and me….. You left everything… You left everything… You left everything."_

"Aunt Regina!" Olivia exclaimed, tugging on her arms, and Regina woke with a start. She looked around and saw Olivia smiling up at her, and Regina sighed in relief, hugging Olivia, the four year old giggling the whole time.

"Come on! We have to get ready!" Ready?... Oh, the festival. During everything that was going on, including that scary ass dream, Regina had totally forgot about all that.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, Sweetie," Regina said, slowly getting up from the couch, letting Olivia take her hand, leading her to Olivia's guest bedroom. She told Regina to sit down on the bed, and Regina chuckled, thinking it was probably best if she listened to her.

Olivia pulled out two different dresses from her luggage and placed them on the bed, hopping onto Regina's lap, needing to make a very important decision.

"I don't know which one to wear," Olivia sighed, scrunching her nose up, looking just like Regina when she was confused too. It must be something the Mills do. Regina observed the two dresses, thinking of what Olivia would most likely like to save for tomorrow.

"Well, I really like this one," Regina picked a fancy dress that was red and black, the hem going all the way down to Olivia's ankles, and the short sleeves lace. Separating the black and the red was a black belt, shining with gold weaved into it.

Olivia smiled happily, taking the dress and spinning around with it. She couldn't wait to put it on, and was glad her aunt loved it as much as she did. After Regina helped Olivia put on the dress, zipping the zipper in the back too, Olivia held out her arms, spinning in another big circle.

"Ta da!" Olivia announced, a huge smile decorating her face. Her bright blue eyes were gleaming with such happiness, and Regina was thankful she could make Olivia smile the way she was now. She wanted Olivia to be little and happy forever.

"Absolutely beautiful. I love it," Regina admired, and Olivia gasped, showing a toothy smile that could light the whole world for years to come.

"Really?!" Olivia squealed, and Regina giggled, nodding her head, kissing Olivia's cheek.

"Do you think Wobin will like it?" Olivia asked, ducking her head nervously, and Regina's heart beated faster at the mention of her best friend's name. She smiled sillily, holding her niece's hand, swinging it around.

"I guess we'll just have to ask him, right?" Regina smirked, and Olivia gasped, knowing what she would do next. The tiny redhead ran to the door, opened it wide, and shouted,

"Wobin!" At the top of her lungs. She ran back to Regina's side, eagerly waiting for Robin, and when he showed up at the door with a small knock, peeking his head through the doorway, he smiled when he saw Regina and Olivia anxiously waiting for his arrival.

"I was summoned?" Robin smirked, and Regina laughed along with Olivia's giggle. Robin sat on the bed next to Regina as Olivia stood in front of them, showing them her dress.

She did different poses like she was supermodel, and all that could be heard in the room and vacant hallways were echos of giggles and laughs. The most beautiful sound ever heard.

"Weeeeell?" Olivia asked, folding her hands in front of her, smiling with color to her cheeks, looking at Robin expectantly. Robin and Regina shared knowing looks before he put his arm around her, finally looking back at Olivia.

"I think you look absolutely gorgeous. The prettiest girl on Earth," Olivia squealed in delight, running up to hug Robin and Regina, excited about tonight and her dress.

"I have to go show Mommy and Daddy!" Olivia announced, running out of the room to the fireplace room where her parents and grandparents were, along with Mal. Regina chuckled, leaning against Robin, sighing.

"You sure know how to make her happy," Robin smirked, and Regina laughed with a shake of her head. If only he knew about their earlier conversation, maybe he wouldn't have said that.

"You want to know something?" Regina asked her best friend, and Robin nodded his head, wanting to know everything she would tell him. And it would always be that way.

"This was the best Christmas Eve ever, and tomorrow's going to be even better….. I can't wait to spend the day with you, Robin," Regina smiled, and Robin wrapped his other arm around Regina, embracing her in a loving hug.

"Me either, Love. It's going to be my favorite Christmas," Robin smiled, and Regina sighed, burying her face in crook of his neck. If only they could stay like this forever. Too caught up in each other to care about what anyone else thought or said. Just them. Together. Like it was always meant to be.

"I thought I would find you two in here," Cora sighed as she leaned against the doorway, and Regina pulled away from Robin, feeling the loss of warmth immediately. She smiled at her mother, knowing Olivia had just gone downstairs to show everyone her sparkling dress.

"I don't think I've seen Olivia smile that big, so congrats to the both of you," Cora smirked, and the 'couple' both smiled. Cora did too, seeing that her daughter happy. And from the looks of it, everyone one else was too.

"In our defence, I don't think it takes a lot to make her happy," Regina explained, and Cora rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Well, I would get ready for tonight, Dear. Don't forget that you're performing," Cora called over her shoulder, leaving behind a shocked Robin, and a groaning Regina. Robin looked at Regina with raised eyebrows, wondering what the hell her mother was talking about.

"Performing?" Regina smiled shyly, tucking pieces of stubborn hair behind her ear again, a habit she had when she wanted to avoid the subject.

"It's not that big of a deal," Regina shrugged her shoulders, but Robin stared at her with a smirk, knowing he was going to get to the bottom of this mystery performance, and Regina cracked a small smile before explaining it to him.

"Every year on Christmas Eve, before I moved out to the city, I would perform at the Christmas Festival….. With my guitar," Robin _ahhed_ with a nod of his head, and Regina groaned, falling back onto the small bad, looking at the ceiling.

"Do you know how long it's been since I performed in front of anyone? I was eighteen. And I wasn't even that good," Regina sighed, and Robin laid down next to her, looking at nothing, just as she was. But how could she think that she wasn't good?

"Bullshit. You sing and play amazingly, and I can't wait to see you up on stage," Regina sighed, thinking of a loophole. There had to be a way out of this. But then, she had an idea. One that needed Robin, like everything else.

"Robin, perform with me," Regina blurted out, and Robin sat up instantly, looking at her like she was crazy when she sat up too.

"Obviously you have never heard me sing before," Regina rolled her eyes, her turn to argue.

"Please. You're the best singer I know," Robin scoffed, knowing that was clearly an overstatement, but when Regina reached for his hand, with _that_ look in her eyes, they both knew he couldn't say no to her.

"Fine," Robin groaned, hating that Regina could have that damn control over him anytime she wanted it. Regina giggled and thanked him over and over again. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

An hour later, when everyone arrived at the Christmas Festival, Robin and Regina snuck off to the stage, setting up their set up. They made sure all their microphones were turned on, the speakers were working, their guitars were plugged into the speakers (Robin used one of Regina's other guitars), and their chairs were close enough to their equipment.

After about ten minutes of equipment check, Robin and Regina knew they were ready, and they could see crowds starting to form around the stage. Olivia stood out to them the most, being balanced on her father's shoulders, screaming _Aunt Regina, Wobin, over here!_

"You okay, Love?" Robin asked, noticing that Regina was tensed, and Regina nodded her head, taking deep breaths. She forgot how nerve-wrecking this was.

"I guess I forgot how many people were here," Regina sighed, and Robin took her hands, placing a simple kiss on her fingers, telling her she would be amazing.

"You will be too," Regina assured him. For a second, just a second, Regina forgot about everyone staring at her and Robin. She was just living in the present. And she knew that was where Robin brought out the best in her.

"You ready?" Regina asked, and with a nod of Robin's head, they took their seats, guitars in hand, and strummed a few simple chords, grabbing everyone's attention. Robin and Regina shared the same look, smiles on their faces as they started their first song.

While Regina played easy downstrokes, Robin did a picking pattern, and they decided that's what their arrangement would be for every song. It was easier that way, and Regina quickly learned that Robin was keeping hidden talents from her. Playing the guitar with the voice of an angel.

As more and more people looked up at the stage to the two of them, they began making the chords more exaggerated, and Regina smiled at Robin one last time before it was time to sing. Regina took a deep breath, the only thing on her mind, Robin.

" _I really can't stay,_ " Regina started with a smile, and Robin joined her.

"But baby, it's cold outside,"

" _I've got to go away,"_

"But baby, it's cold outside,"

" _This evening has been,"_

"Been hoping that you'd drop in,"

" _So very nice,"_

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,"

" _My mother will start to worry,"_

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

" _My father will be pacing the floor,"_

"Listen to the fireplace roar,"

" _So really I'd better scurry,"_

"Beautiful, please don't hurry,"

" _Maybe just a half a drink more,"_

"Put some records on while I pour,"

" _The neighbors might think…"_

"Baby, it's bad out there,"

" _Say, what's in this drink?"_

"No cabs to be had out there,"

" _I wish I knew how,"_

"Your eyes are like starlight now,"

" _To break this spell,"_

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,"

" _I ought to say no, no, no sir,"_

"Mind if I move in closer?"

" _At least I'm gonna say that I tried,"_

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?"

" _I really can't stay,"_

"Oh baby, don't hold out,"

" _But baby it's cold outside,"_

Regina and Robin smiled at each other as they continued playing their guitars, Regina blushing slightly, hoping no one noticed, and if Robin did, she would blame it on the cold… Maybe.

Everyone cheered and clapped as they started playing into the next verse, and Regina smiled, looking at Robin, knowing this was going to be one of the best memories she had at home.

Regina could just make out her family in the crowd, somewhere in the middle, but she could see her mother's bright smirk, and her father's proud smile. Regina shook her head with a smile and sang, ready for the next verse.

" _I simply must go,"_

"But baby, it's cold outside,"

" _The answer is no,"_

"But baby, it's cold outside,"

" _Your welcome has been,"_

"How lucky that you dropped in,"

" _So nice and warm,"_

"Look out the window at this dawn,"

" _My sister will be suspicious,"_

"Gosh, your lips look delicious,"

" _My brother will be there at the door,"_

"Waves upon the tropical shore,"

" _My maiden aunt's mind is vicious,"_

"Gosh, your lips look delicious,"

" _But maybe just a cigarette more,"_

"Never such a blizzard before,"

" _I've gotta get home,"_

"But baby, you'd freeze out there,"

" _Say, lend me a coat,"_

"It's up to your knees out there,"

" _You've really been grand,"_

"I thrill when you touch my hand,"

" _But don't you see?"_

"How can you do this thing to me?"

" _There's bound to be talk tomorrow,"_

"Think of my lifelong sorrow,"

" _At least there will be plenty implied,"_

"If you got pneumonia and died,"

" _I really can't stay,"_

"Get over that old out,"

" _Baby it's cold outside….. Baby, it's cold outside,"_ Regina finished, and with one last strum of her guitar, cheers and claps from the audience overpowered her ear, and she looked at Robin, a loving smile shining through the snow. He smiled back, winking at her.

Two Christmas songs later, Robin and Regina finished performing, getting the biggest round of applause they've both ever heard, and walked off stage, into the back before going back to her family.

"I told you you would do amazing, Love. They were practically chanting your name," Robin smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes, laughing. She moved closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah right. They loved you," Robin rolled his eyes this time, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. A few seconds later, Regina's family found them, Olivia jumping up and down with absolute joy.

"You guys were amazingggggg!" Olivia shrieked, and gave them both a hug before she lifted her arms up, wanting Robin to hold her. He happily did so, and the giggles he was receiving from Olivia as he tickled her was lovely.

"Why thank you," Robin laughed as Olivia continued to giggle, and Regina smiled, completely awestruck at the two of them and their special bond.

"You guys really were amazing," Zelena smiled at her sister, but then her attention was turned to Robin, "And what the hell, Robin? You didn't tell me you could sing," Robin rolled his eyes with a smile, not wanting all of the attention. This was Regina's special moment.

"Because it's horrible compared to your sister's," Robin explained, smirking at Regina, and if it wasn't for him holding her loveable niece right now, she would have shoved him, and he would have laughed.

Before Regina could respond though, Mal appeared, a smirk painted across her lips, and Regina sighed, knowing she was loving the both of them together.

"There's everyone's favorite couple," Mal smirked, walking up to Regina. Regina rolled her eyes at Mal, noticing she did that a lot in her presence, but apparently, she didn't notice because Mal hugged Regina, smiling at her.

"You killed it. As always," Mal smiled at Regina, then turning to Robin, scoffing at him before she lectured him.

"And you, Locksley, I can't believe you hid your talent from me _and_ your girlfriend," Robin smiled, looking at Mal knowingly. She was playing this game, had been since the moment she got here, and if she wanted to play, he would give her a run for his money.

"Maybe I was just hiding it from you," Robin smirked, and Mal smirked back, proud that Robin finally caught up to what she was really doing.

It was something in her eye, honestly. She didn't mean to look up. She didn't even mean to smile in delight. But when she saw that perfectly placed Christmas decoration, Mal smiled like it was Christmas day.

"What are you smiling at?" Regina asked her best friend suspiciously, and when she pointed above their heads, Regina groaned to herself on the inside, and Mal could have swore she saw a slight blush in Robin's cheek.

"You have to kiss him, Aunt Regina!" Olivia shrieked, her eyes lighting up just like Mal's did, and Mal smiled, taking the little kid into her own arms, giving Robin all the space he needed.

"You heard her," Mal smirked. Regina sighed, looking at Robin, biting her lip, and Robin smiled, his eyes speaking to her in a language that only they knew. _You don't have to do this,_ Robin's baby blue's were whispering to her, but Regina shook her head.

Because she knew she didn't have to. She _wanted_ to kiss Robin.

Regina placed one of her hands behind Robin's neck, her other sliding to her shoulder, and pulled Robin in. Their lips met for a simple peck, nothing like their previous kisses, filled with passion or filled with hurry. This one was simple and perfectly imperfect, but it still meant the world to both of them.

Regina pulled away, smiling shyly at Robin before moving back to her spot before, weaving his fingers through hers secretly, no one seeing the loving gesture. Mal smiled victoriously, knowing she wasn't the only one happy she noticed the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

With their hands tangled together, Robin used his thumb to rub soothing circles on the back of Regina's hand, and she looked down, eyeing Robin playfully, and she smiled, a faint blush coating her cheeks.

Blue eyes met brown, and for once in a long time, Regina felt at ease. It was just them. Robin and Regina. No one else, with nothing else to worry about. Her mind was blank, and all she was thinking about was how good it felt to be here with Robin.

She knew she was falling. Hard and Deep. And even though it scared her, it made the butterflies in her stomach swarm like crazy, knowing she was having the same effect on Robin, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by….. _**_**_

 **Hi! Just wanted to clarify that when Regina and Robin were performing, Regina sang the words in italics, while Robin sang with regular font. Thank you once again, and I hope you liked this new chapter!**

 **Reviews never hurt ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! This chapter is a little shorter because I am very busy right now, but I wanted to make sure I posted something this week. I swear that next chapter will be longer and much more will happen! I start school again on Monday, so my posts maybe be slowed a bit, but I'm not giving up on any of my stories! I love them, and you guys!**

 **Because this chapter is so short, there will be a sneak peek of a new OS I'm working on. I hope you like it, and feel free to review! It makes my day :)**

 **Now, here is Chapter 9, my friends!**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

Regina shifted in her sleep, turning into Robin, his arms wrapping around her peaceful body. She rested her head on his chest and laced her arm around his middle. Regina never knew she _wanted_ this kind of affection from Robin, but now that she did, she never wanted to go back. Robin was turning into her everything.

Robin felt Regina move in her sleep, and he smiled tiredly, glad that she felt comfort in his embrace. He would always welcome Regina into his arms, never wanting to let her go, and half of him still couldn't believe this wasn't all just a dream. How could Regina ever care about a guy like him? She was perfect. And he was far from that.

"Are you up?" Regina whispered, and Robin chuckled quietly. Regina smiled, wondering how long he had been out of sleep, but she just sighed, closing her eyes.

"No," Robin smirked, and Regina laughed with a roll of her eyes. She didn't want to move, not at all, but she sat up, yawning and stretching. Robin looked up at her with a smile on his face, which caused her to blush. He always knew how to do that, even when she was taken. God, how was he so perfect?

"You're so beautiful," Robin complimented, which made the color in Regina's cheeks brighten, and she smiled, laying back on the bed next to Robin.

"And you are very handsome," Robin smiled, not believing it, but Regina kissed his cheek, and his doubts went away. Maybe he really was everything she wanted. Maybe he was good enough for Regina.

"Merry Christmas," Regina smiled giddily, looking out the window, and even through the closed blinds, she could tell it was snowing. Robin grinned, planting a kiss in her hair, hoping this would be one of the best Christmases of her life.

"Merry Christmas, Love," Robin whispered, knowing this was one of Regina's favorite days of the year. And he would do anything to make it the best.

"Robin, this has been one of the best weeks ever so far…. Thank you. If you didn't come with me here, none of this would have happened," Regina sighed, looking at her best friend with admiration.

"Regina, you don't have to thank me. I will always do anything for you, and I hope you never forget that," Regina smiled, holding Regina's hand, ready for the day to come. After all, the sun wasn't even up yet, but when she and Zelena were kids, they would always beat the sun. And Olivia should be coming in here any minute now….

Suddenly, Regina's bedroom door swung open, an excited child running inside, jumping on the bed to wake Robin and Regina, and they both laughed. This was probably the most adorable thing she's done since they've got there.

"Aunt Regina! Robin! Wake up! It's Chwistmas! Come on, come on!" Olivia exclaimed loudly, jumping in between Robin and Regina, falling next to them, trying to get them out of bed.

"We're up," Regina laughed, her and Robin getting out of bed, Olivia hopping in Regina's arms, explaining that _Mommy and Daddy said to wait upstairs._ Regina nodded her head, knowing very well what her sister was doing.

When they were kids, their parents would make them wait at the bottom of the steps while they set up a camera to record the smiles and giggles of Christmas morning, and now, Zelena and Chad were carrying on with the tradition.

Chad appeared at the bottom of the steps, and Olivia's face lit up. She started giggling, squirming in her aunt's arms, too riled up about Christmas to think about anything else.

"Daddy! Can we come down?" Olivia asked, while Regina tried to keep her still in her arms, but it was no use. This child was officially a Mills. Totally in love with Christmas, just like everyone else.

"Not yet, pumpkin. Mommy's setting everything up," Olivia sighed, but nodded her head, ready for her presents. Regina and Robin shared knowing looks, also excited to see Olivia's reaction to all of the presents piled against the tree.

Just then, Zelena showed up next to Chad, his arm finding his way to her shoulder, and Olivia shrieked. Her arms started flailing, and Robin chuckled.

"Mommy! Can we come down _now_?" Olivia asked impatiently, and just as Zelena and Chad shared a look, Zelena nodded, and Olivia ran down the stairs, carefully hopping out of her aunt's arms, and when she saw all the presents under the tree, her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Wow!" Olivia exclaimed, looking behind her to her parents, and all three of them walked over to the tree, as Olivia started opening her presents.

Cora and Henry were already sitting on the couch, they had helped Zelena and Chad set up everything, and Regina and Robin sat on the other end of the couch, watching Olivia's face light up with every gift she opened.

Robin put his arm around Regina, and she leaned into him, sighing comfortably, wondering how this day could get any better.

Sophia was currently sleeping in Cora's arms, and when she woke up to the giggles of her older sister, she started giggling too, clapping her hands, playing with her Santa pajamas.

Regina smiled, laying her head down on Robin's shoulder as he held her tighter. If you would have told Regina she would be right here in Robin's arms at this very moment a month ago, she would have laughed in your face. But now, she realized this was something no one else could ever give her. Happiness.

After Olivia and Sophia finished opening their presents, the adults exchanged gifts to each other. Regina could tell Robin was nervous, for something important, from the looks of it, and she wanted to make him feel better.

"Why do you look so scared?" Regina asked, and Robin smiled shyly, knowing he was caught, but he brushed it off with a shrug of his shoulders, handing her a long black box, and Regina's breath hitched.

God, it already looked beautiful, and she didn't even open the box yet. She was already speechless, and Robin smiled, hoping she would like her gift.

"Robin," Regina whispered. Did he really buy this for her? This looked expensive, much more money than he should have spent. She looked up at him, something in her eyes he couldn't quite read, which scared him even more, but he had hope. Hope that Regina would fall in love with her necklace, and maybe, even him.

"It's beautiful," Regina breathed, mesmerized by the long, shiny black case, as Robin chuckled.

"You haven't even opened it yet," Robin laughed, and Regina glared at him with a smile, rolling her eyes, wondering how anyone wouldn't love this. Her best friend bought her something she would cherish for the rest of her life….. She really didn't deserve him.

"I don't care. It's amazing, and I love it already," Regina exclaimed, and she could see how relieved and happy Robin was. His smile was like the sun to her, and she hoped it would always shine as bright as it was now.

Regina opened the black box slowly, and her mouth parted slowly, her eyes widened, and she used her free hand to cover her mouth. It was absolutely gorgeous. This necklace was the most beautiful thing Regina had ever seen, and she couldn't believe Robin knew her so well. Including remembering her birth stone.

She ran her fingers over the letters of her name, mesmerized by the beauty and thought of her Christmas gift. She looked up at Robin with that same elusive smile. The one he saw every time he closed his crystal blue eyes.

"Robin," Regina breathed, speechless. He did this all for her. He must have spent a fortune, but he knew she would love it. Of course she did. How could she not? It was absolutely perfect, just like him.

"I'll take that as a good sign?" Robin smiled, and Regina wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, and she breathed in her favorite scent. Forest.

"It's beautiful, Robin. You must have paid a fortune," Regina sighed, but Robin shook his head, not caring about the price. As long as Regina was happy, he was too, and he would do anything for her. He hoped she knew that.

"I promise it did not cost a fortune…. And that doesn't matter, Love. The only thing that does is that you're happy," Regina looked at the man in front of her with so much admiration she thought her mind would eventually explode.

For a whole year, and later after that, Regina only ever saw Robin as a friend. She never really noticed the lingering looks and touches, or even the way he smiled at her. She was so oblivious. But now, now she knew how he felt, and she was beginning to realize she felt the same.

Regina carefully got the necklace out of the box, giving it to Robin to put on her. When she turned back, she grabbed a perfectly wrapped present from behind her, and Robin sighed, shaking his head with a laughable smile.

"Regina, you didn't have to get me anything," Robin ran his hand through his hair, and Regina smiled, sitting criss cross on the couch, rocking back and forth, anticipating his reaction.

"Please, this is the least I could do after…... _everything_ ," Regina smiled, and Robin took the gift gratefully. He knew what she was talking about, but didn't want to think about it. This was by far the best holiday he's ever spent, and he was glad Regina was there with him.

Robin unwrapped his present, opened the lid to the navy blue square box, and inside was the same watch he's been eyeing for the past six months. Robin looked up at Regina, amazed. How did she do it?

"Regina, how did you know?" Robin asked, and Regina smiled. Did he not remember all of their lunches and dinners when they would walk past that jewelers shop? He would always play it off, but Regina knew he was in love with that watch, and after three months of saving, she was able to pay for it. She was happy everything paid off.

"You thought you were so careful, but I'm very observant," Regina teased, and Robin laughed, shaking his head, still not believing this was really happening.

"Thank you, Love. I love it," They both smiled at each other, feeling the need to draw closer. Regina cupped Robin's cheek and gifted him with a simple peck. They leaned back and smiled at each other, too far deep than they realized.

"Merry Christmas, Regina," Robin smiled, and Regina closed her eyes, grinning.

"Merry Christmas, Robin."

…

Henry didn't know why he always seemed to find himself in these situations. Honestly, he didn't want to. It just…..happened.

Regina's father walked into the kitchen, just after everyone exchanged gifts, to start making breakfast, but he heard a buzzing coming from somewhere. He looked around the kitchen, and when he reached the table, he realized his daughter's phone was going off.

He knew he shouldn't. It was Regina's phone, her privacy, her business, but he didn't see the harm in reading one simple text message. Henry picked up her phone carefully, making sure no one was looking, and he froze when he read the message.

 _ **Daniel: Merry Christmas, Regina. I hope you are enjoying your time with your parents and family…. I just wanted to let you know that even after everything, I will always love you, and hopefully, we can talk about everything. I hope you are happy, and I wish you the best.**_

 _Who in the hell is Daniel?_ Henry thought, racking his brain through everyone he knew, but this Daniel person was definitely not one of them. _I will always love you….._ Oh, shit. No. Please no. Was this…. Was this her ex? The one that Robin was currently replacing, and doing a fine job of?

"Ready to make pancakes, Grandpa?!" Olivia giggled, running into the kitchen, which startled him, almost making Henry drop his daughter's phone. Henry carefully put Regina's phone back where it was originally, trying not to look confused as hell.

"I sure am, Sweetheart," Henry cooed, and just as Olivia clapped her hands happily, Regina walked into the kitchen. Shit.

"Aunt Regina! Want to make pancakes with us?" Olivia asked, using her big blue eyes as an advantage, and Regina smiled, tucking a few strands of loose hair back behind her ear.

"Of course! I just have to check something real quick. Dad, have you seen my phone anywhere?" Regina asked, looking around the room, and before Henry could try to respond, she smiled in success, seeing it was on the table.

"Nevermind. I got it," Regina muttered. Henry turned away, not wanting to see his daughter's reaction, and that was probably for the best. Regina read the text message, her eyes wide, her body frozen.

Daniel still loved her. He wanted to talk about what had happened. He wanted her to be happy. No. No no no no no no no. Why did he have to have the worst timing ever?! Just minutes before, she was wrapped in Robin's arms, wishing to be nowhere else.

But now, Daniel revealed something vital. Daniel still _loved_ Regina. He _loved_ her. And somewhere down the road. Regina _had loved_ him. If he was willing to try again, could she fall in love with him all over again?

But what about Robin? He was there for her when no one else was, but could she ever really love him? Or was she still in love with Daniel? Why was everything so complicated now?

"Aunt Regina? Are you coming?" Olivia asked, and Regina turned back to her niece, looking like she was going to be sick, and shook her head.

"I, uh, hold on, Olivia. I'll be there in a minute," Regina explained as she walked out of the kitchen, into the downstairs bathroom. She needed to breath.

 _Breath, Regina. Everything will be okay. Just take deep breaths,_ Regina tried to calm down as she ran the faucet, splashing water in her face, rubbing her eyes. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering how something as small as a damn text message could change her world like this.

Regina took one last deep breath, making sure she looked decent enough, and returned to the kitchen, the same room that her smile lit up not even minutes ago. She sighed, looking over at Olivia, deciding to forget about everything but her.

"Okay, I'm ready now," Regina tried to smile, but turned into a weak attempt, and Henry let her think he didn't notice it. But he did. And he already missed her usual smile.

"What's wrong?" Olivia immediately asked, picking up on her aunt's lack of happiness. Regina smiled, raising her eyebrows, booping her index finger on Olivia's little nose.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" Regina asked, and Olivia tilted her head, as if she was thinking over what she would say. Her nose crinkled in confusion, and Regina genuinely smiled, happy that character trait seemed to run in the family.

"You don't seem as…..smiley," Olivia sighed, and when the lightbulb in her head, shined bright, her eyes glowed and her smile grew a thousand times.

"Want me to go get Wobin?" Olivia asked, and Regina sighed with a smile. Robin. He always knew how to make her feel better, so why should now be any different? Even if Daniel how thrown a curveball into her life, why should she let him be successful?

"That's a great idea, Liv," Olivia giggled, running out into the living room to grab Robin while he was in the middle of a conversation with Zelena and Chad. Regina sighed, running her hands through her hair, remembering how happy Robin had made her. Much more happy in a week than Daniel made her in over a year.

"Are you sure you're alright, Dear?" Henry asked, looking at his daughter carefully, and Regina nodded her head, smiling faintly. She couldn't let her family begin to wonder why she looked so blue, which was another reason why she wanted to get Daniel's voice out of the back of her head.

"Yeah. Just….. Nothing. I'm fine," Henry smiled, knowing that whoever Daniel was did mean something to her, and maybe she cared about him in the past, but he hoped she wouldn't go crazy about it.

Henry wasn't dumb. He was a very smart man, and when he saw true love, he knew it was real. And what Regina and Robin shared? That was something more than true love. They were made for each other.

Soulmates.

"I heard we are making pancakes," Robin smirked, standing next to Regina's chair, and the smile on her face started growing, recalling the last time she, Robin, and Olivia tried to make breakfast. God, that seemed so long ago.

"Now, hopefully you are a better cook than last time, or else we are seriously screwed," Robin teased, and Regina rolled her eyes, smirking at Robin. This banter, it was usual for them. And she just noticed how much it made her heart flutter.

"If I recall, last time was all your fault," Regina smirked, and Robin sighed, a smile dancing through his features, and Regina smiled too. Olivia giggled, also remembering how that had went, and rolled her eyes, the first time Regina and Robin had ever seen her do that.

"You guys are funny," Olivia laughed, shaking her head, and Robin and Regina were shocked. Where had all of her giggles gone? And now she knew how to roll her eyes?

"Where did you learn how to roll your eyes?" Regina asked, and Olivia smiled slyly, giggling, excited to see their reactions to her answer.

"You guys do it all the time!" Olivia giggled, pointing in between Robin and Regina, and Henry started laughing in the background.

"Nice going," Henry teased, and Regina smiled, thinking of how her sister would react when she heard the information.

"I think I just corrupted my four year old niece," Regina laughed, and Robin did too. Whoops.

"Yet, you say it while you're laughing," Henry smirked, getting all of the ingredients ready to make their favorite breakfast. Regina and Robin looked at each other, knowing they should probably be more careful around Olivia, but they couldn't think or do that with a straight face.

Breakfast went much smoother than it had before, and once everyone was done eating, they cleaned up, and ended up back in the living room, enjoying each other's presence.

After a very intense sugar high, Olivia crashed on the couch next to her baby sister, and Regina and Robin smiled, watching the little ones eyes flutter, dreaming about Santa and presents and candy and whatever popped into their little minds.

But Regina still couldn't get her ex's voice out of her head. She should have never even looked at her phone that morning. It was a bad idea, and even worse now that she knew what she did now. How was she supposed to react to that?

On one hand, Daniel had left her with nothing. And Robin put everything else to the side, ready to help her with whatever she needed. Hell, he even pretended to be her amazing boyfriend for a whole week just to impress her family.

But she and Daniel had so much history together. He made her happy, and she wasn't sure if she was ready to give that up yet. Daniel said that he would always love her, so would she always love him? Would she be okay with the consequences of what came next?

Well, there was one thing she knew. She needed to go somewhere else. Sitting next to Robin, his arm around her, was definitely not helping her, and the room was growing hotter and hotter by the minute. Regina sat up from the couch, leaving Robin wondering where she was going.

Regina walked into her father's den, taking deep breaths. She was so close. She and Robin would be leaving the next day, and she had less than twenty-four hours to go. She had to stick it out. Even if her heart was crying out for answers.

"You okay, Dear?" Regina turned to see her father by the doorway of his den, and she sighed, nodding her head, looking at the snow falling. Her father always seemed to show up when she really needed him.

"Yeah. Just…..thinking," Henry nodded his head, walking over to the couch, holding his arm out for her to join him. Regina smiled and accepted his offer, her father's arm wrapping around her.

"Hey, Dad?" Regina asked, and Henry hummed, prepared for anything question coming his way. Well, he thought he was.

"How do you know when you're…..in love? How do you know that you're with the right person?" Damn it. So this was about _that_. How could he possibly tell his daughter that Robin was perfect for her without being so straightforward?

Henry took a few moments to think about it, and Regina stirred, needing help with this complicated situation her heart was going through.

"Well, do you want to know how I knew I was in love with your mother?" Regina nodded, thinking that was perfect. Her parents were the best image of true love she could think of, and if they were still going strong, there must have been something right.

"I was totally crazy about her. I couldn't stop thinking of her, and she was on my mind twenty four seven. I would do anything to make her happy, and whenever she was around, there was a smile on my face….. We could talk to each other without saying anything, and we knew each other better than ourselves."

"When you're in love, it's like that. And when you look into each other's eyes, it's just you two. No one else….. And even if he breaks your heart, he'll try his best to start over….. Just like I did with your mother," Regina smiled sadly, recalling that once, early in her parents relationship, Henry had hurt Cora, but in the end, they were okay. They were still in love after everything…..

"What me and Robin have… Do you think it's love?" Regina asked, turning her head to see her father, and her father graced her with a loving smile, looking at her with a different look in his eyes. One she couldn't quite read.

"Do _you_ think it's love?" Henry asked back, and Regina sighed, leaning back into her father. Did she? Was she in love with her best friend? Has she been without even realizing it?

Robin made her laugh, and smile, and he made her feel like she was the only one who could be good enough for him. They held conversation with looks, and when they stared into each other's eyes, they were the only ones.

But what about Daniel? Her father said that even though he broke her heart, he would try to start over. Daniel said he loved her. He always will. He was willing to try again….. But was she?

Regina thought about how happy she had been with Robin this past week together, but then she compared that to a week with Daniel and didn't understand. They both were amazing men, but she couldn't have them both. She needed to pick. She needed to make a choice.

And right now, she was pretty sure she knew who she was picking…..

"Thanks, Daddy. I…. I think I know what I have to do," Regina kissed Henry's cheek as she walked away from the den, and all Henry could do was pray to god that his daughter had made the right decision.

…

"That was one of the best Christmases I've ever had," Robin sighed as he and Regina walked into her bedroom, Regina smiling as a response. After they got changed into their nightwear and settled in bed, Robin reached to put his arms around Regina, but she flinched away, leaving Robin wondering what he did wrong.

"Sorry. I'm just not feeling too well right now," Regina lied, tucking strands of stubborn dark hair back behind her ear, and Robin smiled sweetly, not seeing through her lie in the dark.

"It's alright, Love. Feel better," Robin kissed her temple as he turned to his side, his back facing Regina, and she sighed with a whisper of _good night_. God, now her stomach really was starting to get upset.

But she made her choice, and she had to stick with it. Even if she might feel a little pain in the beginning, she knew it would fade. It had to. Because when she would go back to Daniel, he would make her feel all better again...

 _ **Love Ain't (Sneak Peek)**_

She had had enough. It just wasn't fair. She loved him, or, at least, she thought she did. But was that what you called love? Your boyfriend ignoring you for no apparent reason? Your boyfriend making you cry? No. She was so tired of Daniel Colter.

Regina sighed, knowing she had made a mistake. She had a choice. She could have went out with Daniel to some new restaurant he was dying to try, or she could have gone to her best friend's gig at their local bar. God, how she wished she picked to be with Robin now.

Her hair was a slight mess, she was walking in heels in the rain, and her dress was getting destroyed. But she knew what would make her feel better. So, she decided to leave her boyfriend behind, wherever he was, and walked all the way to the bar where Robin Locksley, her best friend since high school, would be playing.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of trudging through the rain, Regina cursed under her breath as she walked inside the bar, finding an open seat in the back.

Maybe this would be good. She would surprise him. And he would be so happy.

She could see Robin setting everything up on stage, and she smiled. Robin had been an amazing performer ever since she's known him, and he had an amazing voice. His guitar skills were even better, and Regina knew someday he would be a star.

Robin walked up to the microphone with his guitar, all the customers cheering for their favorite, even before he spoke anything. Regina chuckled, hoping Robin would do his best.

"Hi guys. Thank you so much for coming out today. It means a lot to me, and I can't wait to share what I have in store for all of you….. This song…. It's actually pretty personal to me," Robin took a deep breath before continuing, and Regina scrunched her nose in confusion. What was so personal to him that he couldn't tell her?

"This is, _Love Ain't,_ by Eli Young Band," Robin smiled, and the crowd cheered again, anticipating Robin's new performance. Robin sat on an old wood stool by the microphone, tuning his guitar, and when he was ready, he started picking an easy, but elegant pattern, and Regina smiled. This already sounded amazing.

" _Hotels are made for two night stays, checking in and out. Meeting strangers in the lobby, waking up and leaving town…. the next day. But love ain't,"_ Robin sang, focused on his guitar. Too focused on his music to realize the woman he's been in love with since tenth grade was sitting in this bar, listening to him sing about her. Even if she didn't know it.

" _And whiskey's poured for when you're bored. And alone on Friday night. When you want to lose yourself and need a place to hide… From all the pain. But love ain't,"_ Regina listened to the lyrics carefully, and started wondering how this was personal to her best friend. As far as she knew, Robin was single. What was this about?

" _Love ain't you on a sidewalk in your new dress all alone….. Love ain't you calling me cause he ain't picking up his phone… The way you're talking sounds like he's somebody you should hate… I may not know what love is, girl, but I know what love ain't,"_

The crowd clapped, loving the sound of Robin's voice singing this country song so emotionally, the slowness of the acoustic cover sinking in. But if only he knew a certain brunette was completely frozen, taking in the lyrics, fearing what this was really about…..

" _Come over, let me show you what he can't. Cause he can only show you what love ain't."_ Robin sang into the microphone, leaning back a bit in his chair to show off his amazing guitar playing.

He smiled sadly, wondering how Regina was spending her night full of laughs and smiled, while he was singing about her, knowing there was absolutely no chance between them.

" _Sad movies are for crying on the couch, there in the dark. That sad song, it was written just to try and get your heart….. to break. But love ain't."_ Regina's heart was beating as fast as it ever had before. Was this song really about her? Was this why Robin thought it was personal? Because he felt this way? Was he trying to tell her something?

" _Love ain't you on a sidewalk in your new dress all alone….. Love ain't you calling me cause he ain't picking up his phone… The way you're talking sounds like he's somebody you should hate… I may not know what love is, girl, but I know what love ain't,"_ Regina looked down, thinking about everything her best friend was singing.

" _Come over, let me show you what he can't. Cause he can only show you what love ain't."_

Daniel did all of those things. He left her alone, never answered his damn phone, and most of the times, she would complain to Robin about how much of a jackass he was. So, exactly why was she still with him? Why wouldn't Robin tell her everything he's been thinking?

And the way he was singing. Robin _meant_ every word. He was living proof of the worst situation. And here he was, bearing his heart and soul up on stage, probably thinking she would never know.

Well, she was here now, and right in this moment, she couldn't think of anyone else she wanted to be with than Robin. And she should have seen it all this time.

" _I wonder what he's doing, feeling like a fool. And you can't keep letting him do it to you,"_ Robin strummed one simple chord, silence filling the room for three seconds, tapping his foot in sync with the rhythm. This was it. He had to give everything he had into this performance.

" _Cause love ain't you on a sidewalk in your new dress all alone….. Love ain't you calling me cause he ain't picking up his phone… The way you're talking sounds like he's somebody you should hate… I may not know what love is, girl, but I know what love ain't,_ "

As he continued to play an extreme pattern on his guitar, his eyes skimmed the crowd, seeing smiling faces, but when his baby blue eyes met chocolate brown ones he knew all too well, seeing her looking at him so intensely, with so much questions and emotion, he didn't know what to do.

" _I may not know what love is, girl, but I know what love ain't. Come over, let me show you what he can't… Cause he can only show you what love ain't….."_ Robin took a deep breath, closing his eyes, letting himself fall into the music.

Plus, Regina might not even know this song was about her. She might just be as oblivious as she always was, and just think this was about someone else. But maybe, just maybe, he was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time.

" _Love ain't. Yeah, yeah….. Love ain't,"_ Robin finished slowly, finding it hard to concentrate on his own thoughts when he couldn't even hear his own voice. The bar went ecstatic, cheering on their favorite regular, clapping and whistling like he had just won the world championship.

Robin smiled graciously, walking off the stage, thanking everyone for coming out and supporting his music. As more and more cheers died down, Robin rubbed the back of his neck, scared as hell.

She was right there. Regina was staring at him. Hasn't took her eyes off him since he realized she was there. And now, as the best friend he was, he had to do this. He had to walk up to her and talk. God, this was going to hurt.

"I thought you said you weren't coming tonight," Robin smirked, crossing his arms, and Regina smiled sadly, looking down before back up at her best friend's eyes. Damn, how had she not noticed how beautiful they were before?

"Surprise," Regina shrugged, and Robin smiled, his dimples on a display of themselves. Regina smiled too, tucking pieces of stubborn hair behind her ear, trying to figure out what to say. What was there to say after a mind-blowing performance?

"You did great up there," Regina commented, and Robin chuckled, raking his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

"Thanks," Robin said, and Regina smiled, playing with the drink in front of her. She knew what she needed to say. But she also knew what she _wanted_ to say. She played with her fingers, wondering why it was so hard to talk to her best friend when she talked to him on a regular basis.

"So….. Who's the lucky girl?" Regina asked, almost scared to know. Robin sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. This was it. This could either break their relationship, or turn it into something even more amazing than it already was…..

"Robin?" Regina asked again, looking deep into his eyes, and Robin almost cracked. _Almost._ Well, here goes nothing…

 **Please don't hate me? :( *hides behind anything***


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"Do you _have_ to go?" Olivia whined, sitting on Regina's bed as the little girl watched her aunt pack. Regina frowned, knowing how hard this must be for Olivia. She was only four, and she didn't understand. Hell, Regina didn't even understand. But she made a choice.

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I do, but I promise we'll see each other again soon," Regina promised her niece, but Olivia wasn't having any of it. She knew how this went. She wouldn't see her aunt again until her birthday, which was months and months away. How was she okay with being away from her for so long?

"But my birthday is soooo far away! Why can't you and Wobin just stay here?" Olivia frowned, wishing her aunt loved her enough to stay. But apparently, she was just going back to the city, just like her mommy had told her…..

" _Mommy, I'm so happy! Aunt Regina is finally here!" Zelena smiled sadly at her daughter, placing her in her makeshift bed for the week. Olivia's smile was priceless, but the last thing she wanted was for her sister to hurt Olivia_ again _._

 _Every time she left for the city after visiting, Olivia was always left heartbroken. Sometimes, Zelena wished her sister would just stay in the city and save her daughter the trouble._

" _I'm happy too, Munchkin, but please, don't get your hopes up," Zelena sighed, tucking Olivia into the soft bed, pulling her favorite blanket up to her shoulders. Olivia frowned, wondering why she would say that._

" _What do you mean, Mommy?" Olivia asked. Zelena sighed, and took a seat next to Olivia on her little princess bed. Zelena raked her fingers through Olivia's long red hair, only wanting the best for her._

" _I hope you have lot of fun with Aunt Regina. And you will….. But, Olivia, Aunt Regina won't be staying forever….. She will always run back to the city….." Olivia frowned, knowing she heard that before…. Oh yeah, when she and Daddy were talking last night. Her mother had said that Aunt Regina would run back to the city. But why?_

" _Why?" Olivia asked, wishing she could make her aunt stay. Zelena smiled sadly, a finger stroking her little daughter's cheek before responding._

" _That's a great question, Love. I wish I could tell you why," Olivia frowned, looked down, and that was the day she started her mission. Get Aunt Regina to stay for good._

"I wish it was as simple as that," Regina sighed, but Olivia rolled her little eyes.

"It is! Just stay with me!" Olivia exclaimed, and Regina's heart broke in her chest. God, she wanted to. So bad. Staying with Olivia and the rest of her family sounded amazing, but not yet. She wasn't ready.

"Olivia-"

"I tried evewything! I hugged you and kissed you and slept next to you and we talked for hours, and I even tried to be even more cuter than I already am! Why can't I make you stay?" Olivia started crying, and tears welled in Regina's eyes. God, how did everything get so tense? Why did she always hurt the people she never wanted to hurt.

"Oh, Sweetie, please don't cry. Please. I swear, it's nothing you did. Please, please don't cry," Regina begged, reaching for Olivia, but she scooted out of the way. All she knew in her little mind was that Aunt Regina didn't love her enough to stay. But she loved her aunt so much.

"Mommy was right. You always weave to the city," Olivia cried, hugging herself, not wanting to be with her aunt at the moment. Olivia jumped off the bed, ran out of the room, leaving an upset and startled Regina.

"What the hell just happened," Regina muttered, a single tear falling down her face, wondering why everything just happened so damn fast.

Meanwhile, as Robin was climbing the steps to Regina's bedroom, a little body slammed into his, hugging his legs, and he could feel tears dampen the knees of his jeans. Robin looked down, finding Olivia crying into him.

"W-w-w-Wobin," Olivia cried, holding on tighter. Robin bent down to pick up Olivia, her body safe and strong in his muscular arms. Olivia placed her head in the crook of his neck, clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"What's wrong, Olivia?" Robin asked, concerned. Ever since he's met this amazing little girl, she's been full of giggles and laughter. But now, she was crying, and Robin realized he would do anything to make those tears fade to nothing.

Olivia continued crying, the only thing she could comprehend was that two of the most important people were leaving her, and she didn't know how to handle it.

"It's okay, Olivia. It's okay….." Robin rubbed soothing circles on Olivia's back, and she started calming down, bit by bit.

"I'm g-going to miss-s-s you guys so m-much," Olivia hiccuped, and Robin held her closer, feeling the same exact way.

"I am too, Olivia. I'm going to miss you so much." Olivia's little head pulled back from his neck, red eyes filled with disbelief. Her nose crinkled in confusion, and Robin tried not to smile, as it always reminded him of how Regina's always did the same.

"You are?" Olivia gasped, and Robin smiled, tucking a few pieces of stray hairs back into place for her. Robin nodded his head, looking at her with _love_ in his eyes.

"Of course I will. Who's going to help me make pancakes for breakfast when we all know I'm quite terrible at it? Who's going to give me hugs when I really need one from an adorable little girl? And, who's going to wake me up morning to morning, jumping on my bed with a whole bunch of giggles?" Olivia laughed when Robin tickled her stomach, and used his thumb to wipe away her tears.

"Of course I'm going to miss you, Olivia. And I will be thinking about you every day until I see you again," Olivia smiled, putting both of her hands on Robin's shoulders, hugging him again.

"Me too….. I love you, Wobin," Robin smiled, kissing Olivia's forehead gently, setting her back down to the ground.

"I love you too," Robin whispered, and when he saw the brightest smile he's ever see from her, it already made his day ten times better. Olivia felt like her heart was going to explode from happiness, and she giggled, enchanted by how Robin could make her feel so much better in a little period of time.

Olivia ran down the steps, ready to tell her parents Robin told her he loved her, and Robin chuckled the way to Regina's childhood bedroom, running a hand through his hair.

Some things were on his mind though. Like Regina. She's been distant since last night. And he knew it _wasn't_ from a stomach ache. What was wrong? What did he do to already screw them up?

Regina tensed up when she heard Robin walk in the door, knowing she was a horrible person. God, she was a damn horrible person. This amazing guy has done so much for her, even before this little charade, but she was going to let him go.

But she had to. Because she still loved Daniel. And he still loved her.

"There you are. Are you avoiding me?" Robin smirked, his arms wrapping around her waist from behind. Regina froze, knowing he was joking, but it didn't make her feel any better. Because truthfully, she was avoiding him.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just feeling a little off lately," Regina sighed, her breath shaky, letting herself enjoy his touch one last time. She knew it was wrong. To play his heart like this. But she needed this. One last time to feel his arms around her, and then she would leave. God, this was going to hurt. But it was for the best…..right?

"It's alright, Love. We all feel that way sometimes," Robin laid a small kiss to her cheek, letting go of her to start his own packing. Once they both finished, they zipped up their suitcases, and headed downstairs to the front door, placing their bags by the door. Regina took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Robin asked, and it killed her. Because Regina could sense to worry in his voice. God, why did he have to be so damn perfect?

"I'm fine," Regina sighed, playing with her fingers, trying to look anywhere but him. Lucky, their awkward moment was stopped when Olivia walked to them. When the four year old saw her aunt, she looked down, and Regina's heart broke. She looked so sad.

"I'm sowwy, Aunt Regina," Olivia mumbled, looking down at her shoes, too embarrassed to look Regina in the face. Regina smiled sweetly, bending down to her niece's height, wanting nothing more than to wrap her arms around her tiny body.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Olivia," Regina stroked Olivia's hair, but the little redhead still looked down. She had been wrong.

"I was mean," Olivia whispered, as if Robin couldn't hear her, and the only response she got from Regina was a kiss. Olivia was so adorable, and regina wouldn't lie. Olivia was _right_. She always did run back to the city.

"I don't think you have a single mean bone in your body," Regina smiled, tickling her niece's stomach, and that was when Olivia smile broke out, tiny giggles floating in the air.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Aunt Regina…. I just, I just wish we could spend more time together," Olivia pouted, her lips returning to a frown, and Regina's did too.

"Me too, baby. I wish I could spend every single second with you….. But I promise form now on, I'll visit more. And not just for your birthday," Olivia looked up, her eyes glowing, her mouth wide open.

"Really?!" Olivia shrieked, and before Regina could respond, Olivia jumped in her arms, wrapping her tiny ones around her neck. Regina giggled and laid a soft kiss to her forehead when she pulled back, and Olivia smiled too.

"Really," Regina nodded her head, and Olivia's toothy smile was priceless. Olivia looked up at Robin with the same glow, knowing that her future was going to get so much better with both Robin and Aunt Regina in it.

"I love you, Aunt Regina," Olivia giggled, and Regina smiled, her heart exploding for the little girl in front of her.

"I love you too, Sweetheart," Regina sighed sweetly. When she stood back up, she saw her sister. But she was different. Her smile was fake. She knew.

"Sis, can I talk to you before you go?" Zelena asked with a smile that only Regina would know was as fake as her enthusiastic voice. Regina repaid the favor, a fake smile of her own reaching the surface.

"Sure," Zelena walked to the den, the one place where she knew no one would hear them. Regina followed, ready for whatever Zelena was about to burst about. Once Zelena closed the doors, the sisters the only ones in there, Zelena's act was up. She looked genuinely pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zelena asked, and Regina crossed her arms, knowing what her sister was going to say. Or, at least she thought she did.

"If this is about me leaving and Olivia, I promise-" Zelena rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hip, staring daggers into her little sister.

"Oh, no, I should be used to that by now. You leaving, her crying, it's really becoming a tradition, Regina," Regina's features soften, her arms uncrossed, knowing everything her sister was saying was true. But she didn't mean it. She never meant to hurt Olivia. Ever.

"But that's not what's really pissing me off. No, it's the fact that you tricked _everyone_ into believing that you actually _care_ about Robin….. Especially him," Regina froze in her spot, her mind running a mile a minute. How did she know?

"What are you talking about?" Regina mumbled, finding it hard to speak when her sister was staring through her soul.

"Cut the shit, Regina. We both know that once you run back to the city, we will _never_ see Robin again. And it's such a shame, because even if you can't see it, Robin is a great guy," Zelena sighed, sounding defeated.

"I am so tired of you hurting _my_ daughter. And when she asks why Robin didn't come to the next family gathering, _I_ will have to tell her….. You're an adult, Regina. You have to start acting like one," Zelena glared at her sister, and Regina felt like she was just ran over by ten million trucks.

How did Zelena even know? She thought she was so careful, and even if she hated to admit it, her sister was right. She never even thought about what her family would think when Robin wouldn't come to any future events, and the worst part, she didn't even think about how it would affect her niece.

But she needed to do this. She had to.

"You don't understand," Regina sighed, running a hand through her hair, wishing her sister would stop staring at her like she was the Evil Queen. She needed to escape. She needed to leave.

"Trust me, I got the picture… Regina, to me, you always be my little sister who I love more than anything….. But not like this. You can't keep hurting the ones you love. You can't keep hurting your _family._ And knowing that you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life? I don't want to be apart of it," Zelena finished strongly, and Regina froze once again.

"What are you saying?" Regina feared the answer she knew was coming. She knew Zelena was pissed at her, knew she was tired of everything she was putting her and Olivia through, but couldn't she fix it?

Zelena took a deep breath, the hand on her hip falling to her side. She looked at her little sister with sadness in her eyes, but she knew she had to do this.

"I'm saying, I don't want me or my family to suffer anymore…. When you realize that love and family is what life is about, come find me," Zelena sighed, and left the room, silence the only thing Regina could hear.

She was so screwed. She was losing Robin, and now her family? Were her parents the only ones who would care about her now? And what if Zelena tol them the truth? She would be left alone.

But she wouldn't. Because she would have Daniel. Daniel is what mattered….. Then why was the tiny voice in the back of her head telling her to stay with Robin?

Regina walked out of her father's den speechless, wondering what just happened. Coming back home, seeing her family, it was one of the best times she's had in a while.

And now she was about to lose them?

Just because she was following her heart?

Or was it her head she was listening to?

On her way out, Regina bumped into her mother, which startled her even more.

"Are you alright, Dear?" Cora asked, noticing Regina's form, and Regina shook her head, mentally telling herself to pull herself together. She came this far. She couldn't stop now.

"Yeah…. I just can't believe how fast the days went by already," Regina sighed, not really lying. She wondered where all the time went, but of course, when she was with Robin, it was always like that. Would she miss that? Or would Daniel fill the holes Robin had managed to fix himself.

"I know, Sweetheart. But you know, you can always stay here," Cora smiled sadly, and Regina did too. But when she knew the truth, her mother and her father, they might not feel the same.

In her lifetime, Regina's only had three boyfriends. Her first, some kid she went with to the eighth grade formal, which didn't even last four months. Her second, Graham, which lasted for a few years. And then, Daniel.

Her parents had never really liked any of the boys Regina had gone out with, but Robin was different. He wasn't even her real boyfriend, and they already loved him….. And she thought she did too.

"I know….. I'll be back, thought. I won't be gone for long," Regina promised, and Cora hugged her daughter. When she pulled back, Regina could see tears in her mother's chocolate brown eyes that were passed down to her.

"That's good to hear," Regina smiled and hugged her mother one last time. They both walked back to the door, where everyone was there, waiting for them. Robin looked at her, hope in his eyes, and Regina couldn't believe she was about to destroy it.

"It was great having you here, Darling," Henry smiled at Regina as she walked up to him and hugged him. Regina pulled back with a smile, feeling the same.

"Thanks, Dad," Regina smiled, and Henry kissed her forehead. Then, as Regina said her goodbyes to her mother one last time, Henry turned towards Robin, giving him a smirk.

"Now, make sure you keep an eyes on that one. You never know what she's up to," Robin chuckled, nodding his head.

"Will do," Robin smiled, and just as he was about to hold him hand out for Regina's father to shake, Henry pulled him into a hug, and Robin smiled. How did he get so lucky? Finding an amazing woman _and_ getting her parents approval. He did not deserve any of it.

"Take care of her, Robin," Henry whispered, more seriously, and Robin pulled back, a smile painted across his face.

"I would love nothing more," Both men smiled, meanwhile…

"Do you promise you'll come back?" Cora teased as Regina pulled away from the hug, shaking her head with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, Mom. I promise I will come back," Cora smiled, and rubbed her thumb across Regina's cheek.

"That's my girl," Regina smiled, and with a sigh, she backed away, her and Robin finally ready. But there was one thing missing…..

"Behind you!" Squealed a happy voice behind Regina and Robin, and when the pair turned around, they saw Olivia with a huge smile on her face, her eyes glowing just like the first time Regina and Robin walked up to the house.

Olivia ran to them, hugging both of their legs, and Robin and Regina looked at each other, both knowing how hard this would be. But what Robin didn't even know would kill him. This would be the last time he ever saw her. And it was all Regina's fault.

"I'm going to miss you guys sooooo much!" Olivia exclaimed, but this time, there was no sadness seeping through her voice. Because she knew they would come back. Just like they promised her.

"We're going to miss you too, Olivia," Regina smiled, and Olivia did too, releasing their legs. She looked up at Robin, and lifted her arms, motioning for him to pick her up. Robin chuckled, lowering himself to lift her in his arms, and Olivia giggled.

"We need a picture!" Olivia giggled, and Regina sighed with a smile. This was all her mother's doing.

"Really, Mom?" Regina asked, turing to Cora, who already had her camera ready, a smirk showing.

"She's right, Regina. You can never have too many pictures," Regina rolled her eyes, but agreed to do the picture. Regina stood next to Robin, one of his arms around her, the other holding Olivia. Cora smiled, proud of herself for making them do this. They were the cutest thing she's ever seen.

"On the count of three, say Christmas!" Cora called, and Olivia's glowed an extra bit, Regina and Robin biting back a laugh. Once the picture was taken, Olivia giggled. She didn't know why, but she was very happy. Very, very happy.

"I can't wait until you guys come back!" Olivia squealed, bouncing in Robin's arms. Robin chuckled and laid a gentle kiss to her forehead. He tried to hide it. He really did. But that was the problem. What if he never came back? He didn't know when Regina would come back home, especially with him.

At the moment, he knew something was going on with her. He's taken care of her when she was sick before (he couldn't recall if it was the fourth or fifth time she and Daniel had taken a break), and he knew she wasn't. She was faking that. And it scared him. What was wrong?

"Are you ready?" Regina asked Robin, not even bothering looking him in the eyes. Robin tried to mask his hurt, clearing his throat, and smiled, but not one that reached his eyes. And Regina would have noticed if she even cared to look at him.

"Of course," Robin explained, holding his hand out to help her out the door, and she gratefully took it, trying to mesmorize the feeling of his hand in hers. Because after what she would do today, she _knew_ it would be the last time he would ever hold her hand.

Robin and Regina walked outside, Robin carrying the luggage, Henry also helping with some bags, while Cora and Olivia waited on the porch. Once everything was packed in the car, Henry gave each of them a quick squeeze before heading to the porch with his wife and grandchild.

Regina sighed, looking at Robin. This was it. She made her choice. She had to do this. Robin stepped up and opened the door for Regina, which made her heart hurt even more. She smiled, and settled in her seat, watching Robin walk across the car into his own seat.

Robin buckled his seat belt and started the car. As he pulled out of the driveway, Regina and Robin could see her parents and Olivia waving, and they waved back, giving the horn a little beep 'goodbye' as they drove off.

Cora sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Henry could see his wife's mind spinning, and knew they had to talk. He face Olivia, bending down slightly to look at her.

"Hey, Olivia, why don't you go back in with Mommy and Daddy? It's getting chilly out here," Olivia nodded, running back in the house to her parents.

Henry looked back at his wife, and realized how serious her thoughts were. She was frozen to her spot, and it seemed like she didn't even hear him talking to Olivia. Henry gently touched her arm, giving her a tiny squeeze, and Cora looked into his eyes.

"I've known you for quite a long time, Cora… What are you thinking about?" Henry asked, and Cora sighed, leaning her head on his shoulder. Henry wrapped his arm around her, making her feel comfortable.

"I'm afraid," Cora whispered, and Henry's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"Of what, Dear?" Henry asked, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Cora closed her eyes, and Henry could sense the worry in his wife's body.

"Of what's about to happen," Cora replied, watching yesterday's snow melt away, water dripping from tall icicles on lamposts.

"She'll be okay, Cora. Robin will be with her," Henry reminded, but it didn't ease Cora's thoughts. She turned to face her husband, and said with all the honesty she could,

"That's what I'm worried about."

…

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, and Cora looked down, wishing she said nothing at all.

"Do you remember when we first started dating? How I kept pushing you away?" Cora asked, and Henry smiled sadly, recalling how hard it was to keep her by his side.

"Of course….." Henry broke off, finally realizing what Cora was trying to say.

"I know myself, and I know my daughter. And Regina is doing the same damn thing,"

….

The car ride had been silent. No music, no talking, no laughs, just plain silence. And it was deadly. Every time Robin tried to talk to her, she would just ignore him, or pretend to be asleep, and he didn't know what to do.

Something was wrong. That much was clear. But what? What had happened in such a short amount of time for her to be as cold as she was acting now?

Regina wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and shout and tell Robin what was really going on, but she just couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. How could she break his heart like that? Well, either way, it was bound to happen.

After very long hours, which felt like torturous days, Robin finally reached Regina's apartment. He parked the car, none of them moving, still greeted with the painful silence that has grown between them.

Regina closed her eyes and let out a breath of air quietly, knowing it was time. Without saying a single word, she opened the door to her side of the car, got out, and started making her way to the back to get her stuff. But a firm voice stopped her immediately.

"We need to talk," Robin breathed, almost fearful of what was about to happen. Now that they were back in the city, now that his _job_ of playing her boyfriend wasn't needed, what was he to her? Would she be able to forget about everything they went through that easily?

Regina froze, and turned around slowly, her eyes glued to the pavement. She tucked stubborn strands of hair back behind her ear and took a deep breath. One she needed desperately.

"I can't do this anymore," Regina whispered, hoping her voice wouldn't give out on her. Robin looked Regina up and down, not believing a word she said.

"What?" Robin asked, so confused, he was sure his head was spinning. Regina crossed her arms in front of her chest, this time, finding the strength to look right into his eyes.

"Pretend….. I can't pretend that I actually have feelings for you. Not anymore," Robin's heart was beating out of his chest. What the literal hell was going on? Who was he even talking to? Surely, this wasn't the Regina he knew and loved.

"I don't understand, Regina," Robin whispered, reaching out for her hand, but she pulled away from him, and she saw heartbreak in Robin's eyes. God, she was a horrible person. The worst one alive. And she knew it.

"I don't have feelings for you, Robin. I never did, and I never will," Regina spoke, and Robin felt the world around him crumbling down. He wanted to cry. Scream. He wanted to scream at himself. Because he should have known from the very start that someone as beautiful and intelligent as Regina would never want him.

Why him when she could have anyone she wanted?

Regina saw Robin mentally breaking down, and she couldn't do it. She hurriedly got her things from his car, walking away from him, to her door, when he called after her.

"No! Regina, this isn't right. We have to talk," Robin ran up to her, and she wished she could be as good of a person as he was. But reality was kicking in. And she wasn't like him. Because if she was, she would never be doing this.

"It's over, Robin," Regina whispered, trying to hide the vulnerability in her voice. Robin shook his head, desperate, needing more answers. What did he do wrong? Yesterday, she was kissing him like her life depended on it. And now? She was willing to give up everything they had?

"I know you're lying. I know you care about me…" Robin swore, but when he looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were usually filled with so much happiness, he saw something. Something that would change his life forever.

Because her eyes held the truth. And she never lied to him. So why would now be any different? Robin stumbled back, the truth finally settling in. Regina didn't care about him. Everything she was saying was true.

She never loved him.

She never will.

She was playing him.

This whole damn time.

But she had kissed him.

Multiple times.

But why did she look so painfully honest?

"We never talked about what happened, but I thought….. I really thought…." Robin trailed off. _I really thought we were going to be something serious. Special. Amazing. Loving._ Regina closed her eyes, hating to hurt him like this.

"Do you want to know why we never talk about it, Robin?" Regina asked, looking away from him for a moment, "Because it was never _real._ Did you really think it could ever be real? The two of us? It was all an act….. And you fell for it too,"

A single tear slid down Robin's cheek, showing his weakness. He loved Regina. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He should have known the feelings would never be reciprocated. How could they? She was Regina, and he was just him. A queen and a peasant didn't go together. And he failed to see it sooner.

"So…. everything? It was just an act? To convince your family?" Robin asked, another tear escaping his eye. Regina sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest again.

 _No, please don't think that! I loved the time we spent together, but…_

"Yes….. My heart belongs to Daniel. And even if it didn't, it would never belong to _you_ ," Regina regretted her words the minute they came out of her mouth. But the damage was already done. Robin was a mess, and even though he couldn't see it, she was too.

She wanted to dye. She couldn't live with this pain. But wasn't that what Daniel was for? To take all the pain and heartbreak away?

"I'm such an idiot," Robin muttered, chuckling darkly, wiping away another batch of tears. He looked Regina in the eyes, and her heart broke.

"I hope you find happiness Regina….. I hope you get everything you want, and I hope you will be able to forget about all the time you've wasted with me," Robin walked away, going back to his car, and driving away as fast as he could.

He didn't look back. He couldn't not at her. But if he did, he would have seen her tears. The tears that would not stop flowing, and the regret in her eyes.

But he would never see her again.

But that's what she wanted.

So if Regina got what she wanted, then everything would be okay.

Deep down, Robin knew this was for the best. All he wanted was Regina to be happy, and now, he would be able to live with that.

But what about his happiness? Well, it was left behind with the very woman who broke his once large, loving heart. Even if Regina's heart belonged to Daniel, his would always belong to her…..


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys! You are seriously so amazing, I can't even explain it! All of the love and support of this story means so much to me! I can't wait to hear what you think of what's to come next...**

 **Only a few more chapters! Thank you so much for sharing this experience with me. it's been absolutely amazing! :) Now, I introduce to you, Chapter 11!**

 _ **Chapter 11**_

Thirty days. One month. It's been a month since Regina broke Robin's heart. And it was pure torture. Absolute, pure torture. They lived close to each other, worked at the same place, went to the same stores, same restaurants, and hung out with the same friends. Their worlds were bound to collide. But they didn't. They avoided each other, and even though Robin didn't know it, it was hurting Regina as much as it did him.

Robin tried. He really did. He wanted to forget every little thing about Regina, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to lose his soulmate any further, and he knew that if he forgot about her, it would make it official.

He knew how it would work if he saw Regina. His heart would break all over again, and he would have to witness her moving on. But was it moving on if it was never real? For her?

It had been hard for Robin to process. Realizing he would never see Olivia again, realizing he would never see her family again, realizing he would never see _Regina_ again, but his best mate, Will, tried everything to help him through it.

As soon as Robin came to his front door, an emotional mess, Will had welcomed him into his home, and now, Robin was sharing Will's apartment.

Robin should be used to the loneliness, he should be, he's lived by himself for a few years, but dealing with the loss of Regina? He needed someone by his side. Even if it wasn't the person he wanted.

Will tried anything to get Robin out of his slump, but he just wouldn't budge. He never smiled anymore. Or laughed. Or showed any ounce of his usual cheerful personality. It was like Regina had haunted him for life, and now all that was left was the ghost of Robin. It wasn't him.

There had been a few drunk nights when Robin didn't want to leave the apartment ever again, but he would always drag himself out of bed after Will talked to him. He was so thankful for his best friend. He wasn't sure he would be here at the moment if he wasn't around.

Will convinced Robin that he would be okay, and with time, a few weeks, he started to believe it. But he needed to be ready. Because if he saw Regina again, he knew he would never get better.

So, Robin started his new schedule. He went to work before Regina got there, stayed in his office most of the day, and went home after she did. He went shopping at the times he knew she wouldn't, and he didn't eat out at all. He didn't know if he was strong enough to see Regina with another man.

And it was working. Until today.

Robin walked down the sidewalk, taking a deep breath, reaching the front of his building, but what he saw through the glass walls made his heart stop, along with his whole body.

He had to know this would happen. He _had_ to. But why so soon? Couldn't she show a bit of mercy to his torn and tattered heart? Apparently not, because right in the middle of the main lobby stood Regina, kissing Daniel, holding onto him like she used to do with him.

Robin froze on spot. She looked so happy. Unlike him. There weren't circles under her eyes, or wrinkled clothes, or a sickening look on her face. Just happiness. And that was the last straw.

Robin turned around quickly, walking away from the building, feeling big, salty tears drop down his face. He couldn't do this. He couldn't live in a place where Regina was in another's arms. He just couldn't.

…..

Today was the day. The day she was finally going to speak with Daniel after their break up. She wore a red dress, professional for her job, and wore her black high heels. Regina reached for her necklace, _Robin's_ necklace, and tried not to cry. She couldn't take it off. No matter how hard she tried.

If you asked her, Regina would say she's perfectly fine. But she wasn't. Honestly, she was a complete and utter mess, just ready to crumble with all the mistakes she's made. She didn't even know what to do anymore.

And the worst part, she didn't tell anyone. Not even Mal. She had no clue why Robin hadn't been around anymore, and to make it even worse, she didn't ask any questions. Regina hated lying to her best friend, but she couldn't lose her too. Mal was the only thing she had left.

And she wished she could change that. She wished Robin was still in her life.

She hasn't seen him since their fight, and Regina was growing worried. Was he okay? Was he healthy? Was he sick? She knew he showed up to work, could hear him talking to Gold or Mal or someone on the phone, but what was he doing with his life?

Well, that wasn't her job to worry anymore. If Robin was hurt or sick, if was all her fault, and she knew he never wanted to see her again.

And she knew what he was doing. He came into work hours before she did, and left after she did. She _knew_ that. He was avoiding her. Of course he was. But she was sick of it. She just needed to see him. See how he was.

So that's why she was here at the crack of dawn, yawning away, waiting for Robin to walk through the door. Regina knew Robin would be surprised, hell, who wouldn't be? But what she didn't know was how he would react.

Would he be mad at her? Angry? Sad? Pissed past the point of all limits? She didn't know. And she didn't care. Regina just wanted to see him, would be so happy if she got a single word out of him, even if he didn't.

Regina was standing in the middle of the main lobby, staring at the clock, pacing the lobby, waiting for Robin. She played with her necklace the whole time, wondering if this was all just a horrible idea, when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Regina?"

Regina turned around slowly, and was left speechless. Because right in front of her was the same person who broke her heart a week ago. He looked different. Maybe it was the look in his eyes, or his posture, or even his voice, but Regina couldn't put her finger on it.

"Daniel?" Regina crossed her arms across her chest, feeling like she needed to guard herself from him. At least at the beginning. Her heart had been hurt by him, and even if he was sorry, it would take time for her to forgive him (if she still wanted to).

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, and Daniel took a step closer to Regina, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I, uh, was going to surprise you at work, but," Regina nodded, getting the picture. Yesterday, Regina texted him to tell Daniel that she wanted to talk today, and obviously, he got the message. But Regina didn't know he would be here this early.

"You look good," Regina looked down, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear as she mumbled a _thanks_ , the silence between them becoming awkward fast. Daniel shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to figure out where to start.

"Regina, I just wanted to apologize. What I did to you was unfair and stupid, and I'm sorry I hurt you so many times….." Regina sighed, fidgeting on her feet. She didn't want it to be this way. Awkward and hard and weird. But it was…. And maybe that was a sign.

"You're right. It was unfair… But I'm over it now. It's in the past," Daniel smiled sadly, but Regina didn't. She didn't want to smile. Or laugh. Or joke with this guy. She was finally realizing how she really didn't know him at all.

"I hope you can forgive me," Daniel begged, and Regina took a deep breath. He sounded sorry. And thoughtful. And hopeful. Regina uncrossed her arms, letting them fall back to her sides.

"It's going to take some time….. But I will. Someday." Daniel smiled, and Regina did too, a shy one that Daniel's never seen before. Daniel tried to walk closer to her, but Regina held out her hand, stopping him. Daniel froze.

"Daniel, when I wanted to talk to you, I really thought we could save our relationship. Because you still loved me….. But I don't think we can. I don't think I _want_ to," Regina looked up to Daniel's eyes, and she knew he was hurt. But honestly, she didn't care. Finally, she was realizing how many times he hurt her, and now it was only fair.

But the only thing on her mind was Robin. Jesus, what has she done?

Daniel looked over Regina and saw that her mind was somewhere else. And he was thinking. What would cause her to officially end everything? And then, he understood. He always knew it, deep down, he just never thought _she_ would realize it too.

"You're in love with him," Daniel stated, not even a question. Regina smiled, thinking back to Robin. She got it. She finally did. She was in love with Robin. Not Daniel. She had been wrong all along. And Robin had been right.

"I am," Daniel smiled sadly, just wanting her to be happy. They had their time together, and maybe Regina was right. Maybe they needed to go their separate ways.

"I'm glad you found happiness, Regina,"

"You'll find it too," Regina smiled. And then, what happened next was totally unplanned. But she felt the need to do it. So, as a final goodbye, Regina leaned into Daniel one last time, placing a gentle kiss to his lips.

She meant for it to be sentimental. She meant it to be special. But all she could think about was that they were the wrong lips. Robin should be here with her, not Daniel. And she screwed up. Big time. She needed Robin back.

Regina pulled away, "Goodbye, Daniel,"

"Goodbye, Regina," Daniel breathed, and left the building with one last friendly smile…..

…..

Mal was just going to drop some papers off to Gold's office. That's it. As she carried the pile of papers in one hand, her cup of coffee in the other, she looked out at the lobby, a floor below her, and in a split second, her chocolate latte was spilled all over the floor.

Her mouth was wide open, her eyes huge. This couldn't be happening, There was no freaking way. But it was. And all Mal saw was red.

She should have put the pieces together. Neither of them told her. They hadn't been speaking since they got back from Storybrooke, but she just thought it was from being busy at work. Well, now that she just witnessed this disturbing scene in front of her, she now knew the truth.

She left him. For Daniel. _Again._

God, she was so screwed.

She was going to kill her best friend.

….

Cora and Henry sat in the living room, Henry reading the newspaper as Cora stared into the fireplace, deep in thought. Henry chuckled as he lowered the paper from his face, observing his wife. What was she up to now?

"I can hear you thinking from over here," Henry teased, and Cora rolled her eyes, sighing as she face her husband.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked, placing his paper down on the coffee table. Cora fidgeted with her hands, trying to make this sound as best she could.

"Do you want to do something crazy?" Cora asked, and Henry smiled.

"With you, always…. What do you have in mind?" Cora smiled.

"We're going to New York….. Let's surprise Regina. She won't see it coming, and I don't even know the next time she's going to be back up here," Henry smiled as he walked over to his wife. He laid a kiss to her temple, agreeing to go with her.

"I think that sounds great, Dear," Cora nodded, but froze when she heard her husband ask his next question, "Should we get something for her and Robin along the way?"

Cora knew she shouldn't be thinking this, it was her daughter's love life, but Regina was so much like her. And if she knew her daughter like she did, she was sure Regina had found a way to push Robin away by now.

But she wouldn't tell Henry.

For all she knew, she could be wrong.

Hell, for the first time in her life she wanted to be wrong.

"I'm sure they would like that…. Now, let's go get packing. We should be there by tomorrow," They both smiled as they headed for their bedroom, ready to see their daughter once again. And hopefully, her loving boyfriend.

….

Robin was losing his damn mind. Seeing Regina in someone else's arms, on someone else's lips, it was too much for him. He could still feel tears streaming down his face, but he didn't care at that point. He didn't care if the whole world knew about his devastation. All he knew was he needed to escape.

He needed to be somewhere Regina wasn't.

Where could he go?

He had no bloody clue.

Robin walked the busy streets of New York City, trying to get as far away from her as possible. People were walking down the same path as him, noises were as distracting as hell, and bright, flashing lights were surrounding him, but all he could focus on was leaving.

It got to the point to where he didn't even know where he was. And he didn't give a damn.

He hated Regina. But he loved her. He never wanted to see her again. But he needed to. She hurt him. But he never did anything to hurt her. Why was everything so complicated? Why didn't he listen to Will when he knew what would happen?

And even after a whole month, Robin still couldn't get Regina's words out of his head.

" _I don't have feelings for you, Robin. I never did, and I never will."_

" _Did you really think it could ever be real? The two of us? It was all an act….. And you fell for it too."_

" _My heart belongs to Daniel. And even if it didn't, it would never belong to you."_

God, he was going to throw up. He's laid in his bed, wide awake, each night since that moment, and he still didn't understand. What did he do? She seemed so happy…. But she was right. It was just an act. But his love for Regina wasn't. That as the problem. He would never be loved by her. He would never be _loved._ No one could love him, and Regina only proved that to him.

Then, he couldn't help but think of Olivia. God, she didn't even know. About anything. No one did. And she would be heartbroken. _Join the club_ , Robin thought sadly.

What was Robin doing with his life? Without Reina in it, did it have any purpose? Well, he was about to find out, wasn't he?

…..

Robin didn't show up to work.

He never missed a day.

Even if he was sick, he would come in.

And he always said it was to see her.

Regina thought he had been joking each and every time, but now, she knew he wasn't.

God, she would give anything for him to just walk through the door. She would run to him, beg him to forgive her, and maybe, just maybe, he would. But could she ever truly convince him her heart was fully his? After everything she's said?

Now, it wasn't just worry clouding Regina's head, but also scaredness. What had she done?

Regina looked at the clock on her desk, sighing in relief when she realized she could finally go home. She hurriedly packed all her things, and before anyone could even talk to her to say hi, she left the building. She needed to know where Robin was.

She needed to know he was okay.

She needed to know if he was still _here_.

…

Hours later, Regina slipped off her heels, took her black leather jacket off, and crumbled to the floor. Mascara streaks stained her face, and red eyes replaced chocolate brown ones. Regina curled up in a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees, bringing them to her chest, letting her head rest on them.

She didn't know where Robin was.

For all she knew, he could be gone. Out of town, out of the country, out of the continent, out of her _life._ And she wasn't ready for it. After what felt like an eternity of sobbing, wanting to rip her heart out, she felt a tiny buzz vibrate on the floor.

Slowly, her hiccups and cries filling the lonely air, she reached for her phone, and almost fainted from relief. Because on her phone was a text from a friend she hasn't heard from in such a long time.

 _He's okay. He's here with me. - Will_

Regina smiled sadly, hugging the phone to her chest. She really needed that, and she was so grateful for everything she had. Especially her friend, Will, at the moment. Once she finally let herself find comfort in knowing Robin hadn't left, she crawled to her living room, sprawling herself across the couch.

Her leg landed on something, and Regina wanted to roll her eyes at fate. Because fate is such a bitch. She knew that now. Because rolled up next to her was Robin's sweatshirt.

Regina put it on, feeling as though a part of him was there with her. Regina curled up in a blanket, and fell asleep to the voices of the tv, her eyes giving up. As soon as she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep sleep, and she wondered if this was just like a movie, if Robin would be the only one to wake her.

…

Robin took a taxi home, having no clue where the bloody hell he was. He wasn't drunk. Not even close. He didn't want to risk it. He was completely sober, not an ounce of alcohol in him, but who would blame Robin if he wished that weren't the case?

All Robin wanted to do was drink to get drunk, forget about his problems for a little while, but that was irresponsible. And he was anything but that. So when he used Will's spare key to unlock the apartment, he was surprised when he found Will waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Hey," Will greeted as Robin walked in, and all he got in response was a nod of Robin's head.

"Where have you been?" Will asked, not judgingly or accusingly, just asking like a curious friend would.

Robin moved to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, raking his hand through his hair. Where has he been? The worst place of all. Memory lane. And he couldn't stop it.

"I took a walk," Robin answered, taking a sip of his water. Will looked him over, and even though he wouldn't say it, he best friend looked like hell….. He looked just like Regina did.

"A long one, I'm guessing?" Will teased, but Robin glared at his friend. Why was he even talking to him? Shouldn't he be, you know, anywhere but here?

"Robin," Will sighed. They still haven't talked about anything. All Robin told him was that he was never going to see Regina again. And now, Will wanted answers. More like needed them.

"I don't want to talk about it," Robin mumbled as he walked out of the room, leaving Will behind. Robin walked to his guest bedroom and locked the door. Will heard the lock click, and he sighed, leaning his head in his hands, groaning.

He just wanted to know. He wanted to know what happened, what was said, and why they both looked broken hearted…..

Will pulled out his phone, and typed a quick text to the person who hurt his best friend. Because she didn't know. Regina didn't know that he saw her at one of the bars she looked for Robin.

Regina had looked right through him, not even noticing he was there, and left in a hurry, and somehow, Will knew. He just knew it. She was looking for Robin.

And even if she broke his entire soul, she deserved to know he was okay. Because Robin wasn't the only one who had their heart broken. And Robin didn't even know.

…..

"Rise and shine, Mate!" Will opened the windows of Robin's room, sunshine filling the room, and Robin groaned, throwing one of his pillows at Will.

"Bloody hell, Mate! What is going on?" Robin sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. Will rolled his eyes, smiling at the world in front of them. Robin didn't know it, but today was going to be a good day. Because no one wanted another horribly bad day, even him.

"We're going out," Will stated simply, as if Robin should know that. Like they had a whole conversation about it the night before. Robin rubbed his head, staring at his friend like he was an alien sent from Mars.

"We are?" Robin asked. He didn't want to go out. Or move. He didn't want to leave his bed at all. Never again. Because if he did, he could run into Regina. And that would be monstrous. His heart couldn't handle much of this any longer.

"Yes. Now get out of bed. We're leaving in ten minutes," Robin rolled his eyes as Will practically skipped out of the room, closing the door on his way out. Robin fell back on his bed, groaning the whole way down.

He already knew. This was going to be a horrible day.

As Will said, both men left the apartment ten minutes later, Will driving them to an old diner on the edge of the city. It was close to them, and Robin didn't even know the place was actually real.

"What the hell are we doing here, Will?" Will parked the car in the vacant parking lot, and smiled genuinely at his friend. He was doing this for him.

"I'm going to make today a good day. For both of us," Will said, and Robin sighed.

"I'm worried about you Robin….. I just want to make sure you're okay," Will sighed, giving up on avoiding the topic, and to Will's surprise, Robin showed a tiny smile.

"And you brought me to a diner to help?" Robin teased, and Will chuckled, feeling so much more happier than he was showing. This was him. The old Robin was slowly surfacing back to life, and Will knew that he would be okay. It would just take time.

"Come on," Will laughed, and the both of them hopped out of the car, walked in the diner, and got a seat, no wait needed. The waitress sat them in a little booth, both of them sitting across from each other.

The pale yellow walls were screaming for a new paint job, the old stained wood was begging to be replaced, and the whole diner was in desperate need for remodeling. But Robin smiled as he sat down, taking a deep breath.

He would try. For Will. He would try to make today a good day. Because hell knows he definitely deserved one.

After they ordered drinks, the waitress walked back to the kitchen, giving them time to look over the menu. Once Robin knew what he was getting, he folded his menu back to its original state and looked at Will.

"So…. How's life?" Robin asked, folding his hands together, and Will put his menu down too, shrugging his shoulders.

"Same old same old. Sleep, go to work, watch football, it's a routine, really," Will sighed, taking a sip of his water. Robin shook his head, a smirk pulling to his lips.

"So you're not going to tell me about your date with Mal?" Will spit the water out of his mouth, choking, and for the first time in a long time, Robin let out a real laugh. One he hasn't heard since…. _Let it go Robin. You need to let her go._

"What?" Will croaked when he got his voice back, and Robin chuckled, crossing his arms across his chest, leaning back against his side of the booth.

"You didn't really think you could keep that from me, did you?" Robin asked, and Will's face froze. His mouth opened a bit from the shock, but eventually it ended, and he stared sheepishly at Robin.

"How did you find out?" Will asked, and Robin showed a small smile.

"You're not very quiet when you talk on the phone," Robin smirked, and Will groaned, putting his head in his hands. Robin chuckled softly, remembering what it felt like to smile. It's been so long. Too long.

"I know what this looks like, Mate. But I didn't telly uo only because-"

"It's fine, Will. I know you meant well," Will nodded his head, and before he could respond, the waitress showed up again, ready to take their orders. Afterwards, the waitress took their menus, and Robin and Will were left alone once again.

Robin traced the edge of his cup, knowing he couldn't avoid it forever. It wasn't Will's fault. He tried to get him out of it. And now, Robin had to live with the consequences.

"She told me she was ready to be more," Robin sighed, running his hand through his hair, still staring at his cup, missing Will's moment of shock. Will's eyes widened, knowing this would hurt him, and he needed to make sure this would be okay.

"Robin, you don't have to," Will said gently, and Robin smiled sadly, looking in his best friend's eyes.

"I know," Robin muttered before he took another deep breath, preparing the words he was about to say. This would hurt, of course it would, but Will should know.

"Everything was going great…. Her family is absolutely amazing, and they bought ever part of it. They actually thought we were something….. And I did too," Robin stopped, remembering how Olivia's face would light up when she saw him, or when Regina's parents smiled when they saw them together. Now, that was all gone.

"At first, everything went as planned. I pretended to be Regina's boyfriend, she pretended to be my girlfriend, but as more and more days passed on, we didn't need to act any more. And a few nights before Christmas, she told me that….. She told me she wanted us to be more than friends," Robin whispered to his friend, as if anyone could hear him besides Will.

Will watched his best friend replaying each and every moment in his head, and couldn't help but feel bad for him. Worse than before. Because now he was getting the story. And he was pretty sure he knew where it was going.

"We kissed, and for the last two days, we didn't act. We were together. And I thought she really meant it when she said she wanted to be with me. But the day we left, she started acting different, avoiding me for the most part, and….."

"And when we came back here, as I dropped her off, she said that we were never real. She never felt anything for me, and her heart would always belong to _Daniel_ ," Robin spat out his name like it was poison on his tongue, and he truly thought it was. He still didn't understand after all this time. What did Daniel have that he didn't?

"I'm sorry, Mate….." Will gave Robin a look full of sorrow, speechless. How could Regina do that? How could she say one thing, get Robin's hopes up, then break his heart? That wasn't her….. But maybe he didn't know Regina as well as he thought he did.

"And you want to know the best part?" Robin asked sarcastically, laughing darkly as he looked out the window, the shining bright sun mocking him.

"I saw her today. For the first time since we had our fight…. And you want to know something? She looked _happy_. She looked happy without me….. Because she was with him…." Robin shook his head. He still couldn't believe any of this.

He just wanted to wake up from all this _madness_. He wanted to go back in time and tell himself what would happen if he went to Storybrooke with Regina, but he couldn't. It wasn't possible.

"It's her loss, Robin. If Regina can't see how great of a guy you are, she doesn't deserve you….." Robin looked out onto the barren streets, trying not to let any tears cascade down his cheeks.

After a moment of silence, Will sighed, and closed his eyes. He knew Robin would kill him for saying this, but he didn't care. It needed to be said…..

"And if one thing is for sure, you deserve much better. You don't deserve _her_ ,"

…

Cora and Henry arrived at Regina's front door at seven in the morning, using the spare key to let themselves in. They were going to surprise Regina, sure, but they didn't expect her to be curled up in a ball on the couch, the first thing you saw when you walked into the small apartment.

Henry walked over to his daughter silently, smiling when she saw the sweatshirt wrapped around her tiny frame.

"The last time I checked, Regina didn't go to Yale," Henry whispered with a smirk to his wife, and Cora rolled her eyes with a smile, swatting Henry's arm.

"Oh, leave her alone," Cora laughed quietly. She shook her head, looking at her daughter….. Something was different. She could already tell.

Regina shifted in her sleep, frowning, and Cora wondered what she was dreaming about.

Henry walked around the living room, going over to the tiny mantle above the fireplace. He picked up a picture frame and smiled. It was Robin and Regina.

Regina was dressed in a black sequin dress, hugging her body, the sleeves of the dress stopping just below her elbows. She wore the same pair of earrings she wore when she came home for Christmas, (Henry could bet his money Robin had been the one to buy them for her), and she wore black high heels.

Robin wore a navy blue suit, his black tie complementing Regina's dress, and Henry couldn't help but wonder if they had planned it all out. Regina's arm was across Robin, and his rested on her hip. They were smiling. They both looked happy.

From the background, Henry assumed that they were at a work event (and if he ever asked, that was a story for another day). Henry chuckled with a smile, putting the frame back in its place.

He found another picture, and laughed silently, trying not to wake his sleeping daughter across the small room.

Mal and Regina were taking a picture, posing perfectly, and Robin was in the background, messing around. God, he could picture how Regina must have been pissed with him, but then she would laugh. And that's what he loved about Robin. He made Regina laugh. And smile. And be happy.

That's all he could ever ask for.

But when he saw the picture right next to the other one, his smile fell. Regina was in the picture, sure, but that wasn't the problem. Because Robin wasn't in this one. It was a man he's never seen before, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

Regina was smiling, but he noticed something. The smile was _fake._ It wasn't real. It wasn't like the ones she had with Robin. The smiles she shared with Robin were genuine. The ones with this man were not.

If Henry wasn't so caught up in the pictures, he would have heard Regina grumble quietly as she woke up from her sleep.

Regina heard voices. And they weren't the ones in her dreams….. They definitely weren't Robin's. Regina squinted her eyes, and when she saw her mother standing in front of her, she jumped, cursed, and earned a laugh from her mother.

"It's nice to see you too," Cora smirked, and Regina groaned, putting her head in her hands, thinking why she had to deal with this so early in the day.

"What the hell," Regina muttered, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath, which was a horrible idea. Immediately, forest invaded her smell, and Regina missed Robin so much more than she had before. To think, Robin could have been here, with her in this very moment, if she hadn't pushed him away. For good.

"And here, I thought you would be delighted to see us," Cora teased, and Regina sighed, crossing her arms around her body, wrapping Robin's oversized sweatshirt around herself.

"It's not, It's because, wait, oh my god," Regina groaned as she rolled her eyes, and Cora laughed at her daughter again, finding it adorable how flustered she was.

"I seriously just woke up….. What are you guys doing here?" Regina asked as she stood from to couch, folding the blanket she was curled up in moments ago, tossing it onto her arm chair.

"We thought you would like a surprise," Henry added, and Regina smiled sleepily, her heart happy (for once) that her parents cared enough to come visit her.

"It's nice. Thank you," Regina smiled as she shoved her hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. On the coffee table in front of the couch, her phone buzzed, and she bent down to pick it up.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't waiting for Robin to talk to her.

Regina frowned when she read the text Will had sent her earlier that morning. But instead of his happy text last night, this one was almost as painful as knowing she hurt Robin as badly as she did.

 _I hope you're happy - Will_

"Everything okay?" Henry asked, and Regina cursed mentally. No. She was anything _but_ okay. But could she tell her parents that? No. Could she tell Mal that? No. Could she tell Will? Or Robin? No. She couldn't tell anyone, and Regina was sure the pain would just kill her eventually.

Regina fidgeted, trying to find an answer.

"Yeah…. It's just been a horrible week," _More like a horrible month,_ Regina thought as she placed her phone back on the coffee table, rubbing her eyes slowly. Henry and Cora both shared a concerned look, but Regina didn't notice. She didn't notice anything these days.

"Well, hopefully Robin can help you with that," Regina closed her eyes, wishing that was true. Because she knew it could be. He's done it before, and would do it again in a heartbeat….if she hadn't gone and broke his heart.

"Actually, he's, uh…." _Not here. Never coming back. Hates me with every fiber of his being. Would do anything to stay away from me forever._

"Out of town," Regina settled with, nodding her head almost invisibly, finding the perfect excuse.

"Business trip," Regina lied, and her parents looked at her with questioning looks.

"Don't you two work together?" Cora asked, and Regina looked at the floor. She couldn't even say _that_ anymore. They didn't work with each other. They didn't talk to each other. They didn't acknowledge each other's presence. They were new strangers. And it sucked.

So technically, speaking, yes, they worked together. But not anymore. Not in Regina's eyes, or Robin's.

"Gold assigned the project to him and some other guy….." Regina lied again, finding she was better at it than she thought. Then again, she's never had to lie so much in her entire life.

"Well, you'll have to send our best to him," Cora smiled, and Regina did too. But what Regina didn't know was that Henry saw it. The fake smile. The same damn one in the picture with the unknown man.

And that's when it hit him.

Robin wasn't out of town.

He wasn't on some business trip.

That wasn't why he wasn't there.

It was because he was gone.

That's why Regina looked so sad when Cora mentioned Robin.

Regina pushed Robin away, just like Cora had predicted.

And Henry already knew it was the worst mistake of Regina's life. Because he could see it. Finally, he could. The heartbreak and the pain. And if Robin was here, that would all go away. He would walk through the door, and Regina would be all better again.

But that would never happen because his daughter was just like his wife.

Scared. Scared of change.

One of the best changes she could've had.

Robin was gone.

He was really gone…..


	12. Chapter 12

**We did it!** ** _Our Promise_** **is officially over 200 pages! Ahh! You guys are amazing! I can't believe all of the support and love from this story! You guys make me so happy, I can't stop smiling! I hope you like what I have in store for this story... Only 1 or 2 more chapter left! Can't wait to hear your reactions!**

 **Reviews are always welcome :)**

 **Thank you once again! Now, here is Chapter 12!**

 _ **Chapter 12**_

"Mate, what the hell," Robin groaned as Will pulled into the parking lot of a small pharmacy. Will rolled his eyes and parked the car, pulling his keys out, and facing towards his friend.

"Come on. We won't be long," Robin sighed as he and Will got out of the car, Robin slamming the door, by accident, but it didn't seem that way to Will, who rolled his eyes with a glare to his friend.

Robin and Will entered the pharmacy, Will going back to the small section where they sold beverages. This pharmacy was unlike any one they've ever been to, and usually, they avoided it, but there were only a few things Will needed.

Robin wandered up and down the isles of the tiny strip store, wanting to make time go by faster, and that's when he saw it. And he hated it. Because it shouldn't do this to him. A simple bouquet of flowers shouldn't do this to him. But it did. They weren't any old flowers. They were roses.

Regina's favorite.

God, he hated this. All of it. Why did every little thing have to remind him of Regina? Why couldn't he just move on like she did?

…..

"Dear, you're out of milk," Cora sighed, and Regina put her head in her hands, her glasses pushed up to her hair.

Regina was supposed to go into work today, but she decided to work from home, stay at her apartment and catch up with her parents. She was still in her pajamas, sitting criss-cross on her couch, wishing this damn headache would just disappear along with the rest of her worries.

Regina took off her glasses and rubbed her head, "I haven't had time to go out lately, Mom. Sorry," Regina apologized. She was just about to offer to go get some, when Cora smiled, and waved her hand, already knowing what her daughter would say.

"No worries, Sweetheart. We will go get some," Regina sighed thankfully, happy she could just focus on her work for a little bit (even if that was already impossible as it was).

"Thank you….. There's a small store just five minutes from here. You can just pick up some milk there and we'll be all good,"

"Sounds good," Henry smiled as he and Cora walked out of the apartment, ready to make a quick trip and come back…..

…

Will came back over to where Robin was standing, but froze when he saw his best friend looking sadly at the bouquet of roses, he knew what he was thinking of. More like _who._

They had talked about it on the car ride here. Robin told Robin every _single_ detail of the trip, from Regina's sudden change of feelings to the crazy adorable Olivia that had also stolen his heart along the way. And Will had no clue what went wrong. Regina had _kissed Robin._ It wasn't like her forced her. Not at all. It wasn't right.

"Robin," Will sighed. Robin didn't move. He didn't want to. Nothing could be real. None of this shit could actually be happening. Right now, he should be buying these flowers for her. Making her laugh and smile and blush….. But it's not his job. And Robin can't stand it.

"You need to let her go," Will breathed, and Robin chuckled darkly. What would Will know about any of this? He's never had to hide his feelings from his best friend for over a _damn year_. He's never had to deal with the loss of the most important person in his life. He's never had to deal with the lies and foolish rubbish in his head. Will didn't know _anything._

"Yes, because you're the best judge of that," Robin glared at Will, running his hand through his hair, trying to calm his emotions. He's done it for this long, so why couldn't he hold it in longer?

"It isn't healthy, Robin," Will explained, but Robin didn't care.

"I don't care…. Not anymore."

"Regina doesn't deserve you," Will said, and in split second, Robin saw fire.

That was not true. Regina deserved everything in the world. She deserved happiness and hope and love, and he wasn't capable to give that to her. He understood. But what he didn't understand was how someone could say those words about her.

" _I_ don't deserve Regina," Robin stated, the glare still pointed to his best friend. Will crossed his arms, and Robin knew he was getting agitated too. But who cares? That's the only thing he would feel for a while.

"Regina _left_ you. Like you were nothing! She played you, and let you get your hopes up. How could you possibly continue to take her side in all of this?" Will asked, and Robin was glad they were the only ones in the pharmacy….. Or, at least, he thought they were.

"She took you home to her parents, let you get attached to that little girl, and she probably knew the whole time she didn't want any of it. She didn't want _you._ How do you still pick Regina over yourself?" Will asked, and Robin wanted to punch him in the face. He made Regina sound like the devil himself.

And if he wasn't so blind, maybe Robin would think that himself.

"Because I _love_ her," Robin breathed, feeling the need for air. He gave Will one last quick glance and walked out of the pharmacy, too busy gasping for air to notice two people in the next aisle over, in disbelief…

…

Henry and Cora walked into the old pharmacy Regina described, and went to the back to grab some milk, when two voices cut their thoughts.

"You need to let her go," A man's voice sighed, and Cora and Henry looked at each other, pity in their eyes. Someone was heartbroken. God, that must suck.

"Yes, because you're the best judge of that," Cora and Henry froze. They _knew_ that voice. All too well.

"Robin," The other man sighed. All Cora could think was, _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy. This can't be happening!_ Henry wasn't thinking at all, just wishing. Wishing he could be wrong. This _couldn't_ be real. It just couldn't be.

A few moments later, they _knew_ it was the same Robin they had just met a month ago. And it hurt. No just for him, not for them, but for _Regina_ , too.

"Regina _left_ you. Like you were nothing! She played you, and let you get your hopes up. How could you possibly continue to take her side in all of this?"

"She took you home to her parents, let you get attached to that little girl, and she probably knew the whole time she didn't want any of it. She didn't want _you._ How do you still pick Regina over yourself?"

And neither of them expected Robin's answer to hit them so damn hard.

"Because I love her!"

…

Mal was furious. Past the point of furious. She would not let Regina get away with this. She hurt Robin. She hurt _herself._ Regina has hurt so many people over the years, and it was getting old. She needed to change that.

And that was why Mal was standing in front of Regina door, ready to kick some ass. Mal walked in, and as soon as Regina saw her, she groaned and threw her glasses on the couch.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Regina groaned, but from the serious look Mal was giving her, she knew this wasn't the time to joke around. Mal looked pissed. And upset. And nervous all in one. What the hell?

"We need to talk," Mal stated, her eyes falling anywhere but Regina's, and her arms crossed in front of her body.

"Is everything okay?" Regina asked, standing from her bed, where she moved to while her parents were out. Mal rolled her eyes, annoyed, and closed the door to Regina's bedroom.

"No. Nothing is okay. Not anymore." Mal shook her head, looking down at the floor, and Regina's heart dropped. What was wrong? Was Mal okay? Zelena? _Robin?_

"See, I never really understood why you wouldn't tell me anything about your little trip to Storybrooke. And I didn't even really notice how far you and Robin drifted apart. But what I did see? Yesterday? Regina, that is something I can never forget," Mal finally looked Regina in the eyes, and the brunette froze.

Regina tilted her head, trying to figure out what Mal couldn't forgive, and when it hit her, it hit her _hard_.

"Oh my god," Regina muttered, reality crashing in on her. Mal had seen her. With Daniel. God, please. No. No.

"I can't believe you, Regina. I thought I knew you," Mal sent an angry glare towards Regina, and Regina felt like crying. This wasn't how things should be going. She should be here, with Robin, her head on his chest, them talking about whatever they wanted to.

But she went and messed it all up. She lied to her parents, Zelena, Mal, Daniel, Robin, _and_ herself. She was in love with Robin. She has been since the moment she laid eyes on him. It just took her a year to realize that.

And now that she wanted Robin, she couldn't have him. She pushed him away, and went to Daniel. The man who broke her so many times she's lost count. What was she thinking?

"Was he worth it? Was Daniel worth ruining the best relationship you've ever had?" Mal interrogated, and a tear fell down Regina's cheek. She couldn't do this. She needed strength. She needed _Robin._

"Mal, please, you don't understand. I-"

"After everything that son of a bitch has put you through, I really thought you would feel the difference. The difference of feeling _loved_ and _used_. But you still haven't learned…. You were so lucky, Regina. Robin loved you more than anything, and you just pushed him away like he meant nothing!" Mal exclaimed, anger rising through her body.

She swore she would never get mad at her best friend. That she would help Regina through anything and everything. But this? This was nothing she had in mind. This was something that couldn't have been predicted.

"I made a mistake, Mal!" Regina shouted, but Mal acted as if she didn't hear her.

"Robin loves you! He would have given you anything! He was there when Daniel left you the first time, the second, the third, and every damn time after that! Why wasn't that good enough? Why isn't anything _ever_ good enough for you?!" Mal screamed, losing her mind, letting all her thoughts rome free.

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm doing Mal! I can't even think straight anymore!" Regina cried, her tears growing bigger by the second. Once Mal noticed Regina was crying, her eyes softened and realized that what Regina needed wasn't a lecture from her right now. She just needed her best friend.

Mal walked over and engulfed Regina in a hug, and that was the moment Regina realized how long it's been since someone's hugged her or held her hand or even _smiled_ at her. Truly. She missed the feeling.

She was lonely.

Regina was lonely. She was trying to be strong all alone in the dark, and she didn't even know she was lonely until now.

And even though it was such a relief to feel some support from Mal, that wasn't what she needed. What she needed was Robin. She _needed_ him.

She _loved_ him.

Regina Mills was in love with Robin Locksley.

She just wished she knew that sooner rather than later…..

"Mal….. I-I love h-i-im," Regina hiccuped into Mal's shoulder, and Mal held Regina closer.

"I know, Regina I know…." Mal whispered, and she started crying too. Nothing was fair anymore. Not when her best friends were both hurting.

After long moments of silence, Regina took a deep breath and parted from Mal. The brunette wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing she had to tell Mal everything.

"You're gonna hate me," Regina whispered, her hair falling in her face, and she wanted to laugh. This was the one and only moment she would be okay with her hair hiding her face from the world.

"I will never hate you….. I'll probably be angry and pissed, but I could never _hate you_ , Regina," Mal explained, giving her friend a squeeze of her hand, and Regina smiled a sad grin, hoping Mal would stay true to her words after everything she learned.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to ready herself for Mal's reaction.

"I freaked out," Regina sighed, and she closed her eyes, seeing Robin. His crystal blue eyes she loved to gaze into, his beautiful smile, his adorable dimples that she couldn't help but swoon over. It was him. It was always Robin.

"I realized I loved him, and I freaked out," Regina whispered, her eyes catching a picture on the wall. It was them. The night he took her figure skating on New Years Eve, trying to cheer her up after she had her very first fight with Daniel.

Regina smiled, remembering how much he had made her laugh and smile that night. It was one of the best night's of her life.

"I fell for him so hard and fast, it took my breath away. Literally," Regina chuckled, remembering every time Robin had taken her breath away. Even when she fought it, he still made her breathless.

"And I _wanted_ it. I wanted Robin. I wanted our relationship to be something more….. And that's what I told him. I really thought when we would leave Storybrooke, we wouldn't pretend anymore, and we would just be _together._ And I couldn't wait to finally be with Robin." Regina smiled.

At the carnival, that night she had kissed him like she's always wanted to, her heart was jumping with joy, and she honestly felt like she was on cloud nine. She remembered the way Robin had held her hand for the rest of the night, the secret kisses they had shared afterwards, and the look in his eyes.

It was magical. And he made her feel that way.

Mal smiled too, but confusion dawned over her. Regina sounded _genuine_ about her feelings for Robin. But if that was the case, why wasn't Robin here with her now?

"What happened?" Mal asked quietly, and Regina looked down, playing with her fingers. What happened? She made the worst mistake of her life and there was absolutely no way she could change things.

"On Christmas morning, I went into the kitchen to grab my phone. I don't even know why. I wasn't waiting on anything or checking on work or anything. But when I looked at it, there was a message….." Mal sighed, putting the pieces together. She rubbed her eyes and then looked her friend in the eyes.

"It was Daniel," It wasn't even a question. Regina nodded sadly, and Mal's disappointment crept in. She hated Daniel. She hated Daniel so freaking much. She told Regina from the very beginning that he wasn't someone she wanted to be with, but Regina didn't listen.

And now, she wished she did.

"What did he say?" Mal asked, and Regina tried not to cry. This was so screwed up. She should have just ignored Daniel. He meant nothing to her. Why didn't she just leave him in the past?

"What did he say, Regina?" Mal repeated, louder now. Regina looked at Mal and hoped she wasn't starting to hate her. She couldn't lose anyone else. She just couldn't.

"He said he would always love me. And he wanted to talk about everything. And I panicked." Regina swallowed, and she could practically hear Mal thinking. Her thoughts were so loud, and she couldn't concentrate. They were mixing in with hers now.

"And you chose Daniel," Mal chuckled bitterly. Regina looked anywhere but Mal, not ready to see the look of disappointment and anger in her face. She knew she deserved it, but she wasn't strong enough. For any of this.

"I made a mistake, Mal," Regina pleaded, hoping Mal could see it from her side, but the blonde shook her head, getting up from the bed, pacing the light carpet in her room.

"No. A mistake is buying the wrong color sweater. Or spending too much money. Or getting drunk when you know you have work the next day. What you did was not a mistake, Regina. It's something that you will have to live with the rest of your life with, knowing you could have had _everything_." Mal kept pacing, not knowing what to do.

Mal could feel her irritation growing, and she tried, she really did, but this wasn't working. She was going to freak out.

"You are so lucky, R. So damn lucky. You have an amazing job, a supportive family, a good life, and you had someone who _loves_ you. Do you know how rare that is? Most people won't ever find their true love, and when you found _yours_ , you pushed him away." Mal shook her head.

Regina didn't know what she had when she had it. Robin would have done everything and anything for her, anyone who saw them together knew that. But nothing was ever good enough for Regina, apparently. Why wasn't it?

"I know. And I will never be able to change things. But Mal, I'm _in love_ with Robin. And I would do anything to tell him the truth. I never meant anything I said to him, and I just wish he was here with me now," Tears slid down Regina's face, and Mal realized that Regina was telling the truth.

She did love Robin.

And Robin loved her.

God, why were they so stubborn?

If they would've just admitted their feelings earlier, this would have never happened.

Mal frowned and folded her arms, trying to think of a way to get Robin back. But she couldn't. She knew Robin was heartbroken, and if Mal knew that without asking any questions, there was no doubt Regina knew it too.

Regina was right. There was nothing she could do.

Robin would never come back, and Mal would have to pick up the pieces to Regina's heavy, broken heart.

….

"So we're not going to talk about what just happened?" Will asked as he caught up with Robin, on the sidewalk across from the old, lonely pharmacy. Robin sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I can't do this anymore, Will. I can't live in a world where I don't have Regina," A tear rolled down Robin's cheek, and Will had never been more scared in his life.

Robin never cried. He has never seen Robin cry before. And he hasn't said her name in forever. He did all this in one second, and Will knew this was serious.

"I know it hurts, Robin, but-"

"You don't understand! I can't! I can't live in a world where Regina is happy without me!" Robin screamed, not caring if anyone heard him. It was the truth. If Regina could speak the truth about her feelings, then he could too.

"I don't even want to go out anymore! I could see Regina at any time, and I don't want to risk it. I don't even know if I will ever get over this, Will… What if I don't have enough strength to continue?" Robin asked, and Will's body completely froze. Was Robin serious? How could losing Regina make him not even want to _live_ anymore?

"Robin, you're being crazy. You're going to move on, and you _will_ be okay. You're not leaving everything behind because _she_ decided to! People need you here, and all this shit is messing with your head!" Will shouted, taking a step closer to Robin.

"I've tried to be supportive, but this is crossing the line! You need to get Regina out of your head, and you need to remember what's important in your life. Like your _family_ and your _friends_." Will reasoned responsibly. Robin rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat, too stubborn to listen.

A little bell caught his attention, and he looked up at the pharmacy doors, and he was shocked, to say the least. He could have sworn there was no one in that damn space. He could have sworn he and Will were alone. He could have sworn Henry and Cora Mills were still in Storybrooke.

"Holy shit," Robin breathed, and Will followed Robin's eyesight to an older couple walking out of the pharmacy they were just in moments ago. Even from the distance, Will could swear the older woman looked just like Regina.

"What's wrong?"

"That's her bloody parents, Will! It's Regina's parents!" Robin exclaimed, and both men froze. Holy shit. This was worse than they thought.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Will asked. Robin started walking away quickly, to Will's car, and Will followed behind.

"Sure, ask the man who thought he'd never see them again," Robin whispered sarcastically, and Will rolled his eyes. They both got into the car hurriedly, and Will drove away, Robin closing his eyes, not believing any of this was really happening.

…

Regina closed her eyes and let her face fall into her hands. She was so screwed. Her whole life was screwed. She was living a lie. And Robin was too.

"Mal, you can't tell anyone….. Not Will, or Zelena, or my parents, no one." Regina begged, and Mal saw the desperation in her best friend's eyes. Mal sighed and ran her fingers through her silky blond hair.

"I won't….. But Regina, they are going to find out eventually," Regina nodded her head, understanding, wishing she didn't. But she did. And sooner or later, her family would have to, too.

…..

" _Robin," Regina whined, and Robin smirked. He knew her. He knew what she liked and what she didn't. And after all the late nights they've spent together, he knew she didn't like to dance. But tonight was different._

 _They were at their work's Christmas party, and one of their favorite Christmas songs had come on through the soft speakers. Regina's boyfriend, Daniel, wasn't there, he had his own work event going on at the other side of town, and Robin knew he would never get another opportunity to dance with her than this one._

" _Come on, Love. Humor me," Robin smirked. God, she had never been able to say no to him, and his smirk did things to her….. Things that shouldn't be happening. But it was Robin. Her best friend._

 _What was the harm in one, simple dance with Robin?_

 _Regina rolled her eyes, and to his surprise, she took his hand. Robin smiled and led them to the dance floor. They were in the back, behind a sea of people with their lovers, but they couldn't have felt more comfortable._

 _It felt_ real.

 _Regina's hands made their way around his neck, and Robin's hands found her waist. Regina smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks, and they started swaying to the music. Even in her black high heels, Robin was still taller than her, and she chuckled as she laid her head on his shoulder._

 _Robin smiled as he felt Regina close her eyes. This was everything he wanted. Regina. In his arms. Happy._

 _They swayed to the music together, both losing track of time. After about five songs, Robin pulled away and planted a loving kiss on Regina's forehead, and she blushed, smiling, looking down._

 _Robin and Regina escaped the crowd, looking for a corner to hide from everyone. There was a small sitting area with a roaring fireplace and a couch, and when Robin saw no one was there, he took her hand and a moment later, they were both sitting on the couch, away from all the noise._

" _You're an amazing dancer, Regina," Robin whispered, and Regina blushed, looking away from him. It seemed to be a cycle that night._

 _Regina sighed happily, smiling at Robin. She couldn't even blame any of this on the alcohol. She hadn't had a drop since she's arrived to this party, and it couldn't even be a reason why her stomach was currently swarmed with millions of butterflies._

" _You're not so bad yourself," Regina smiled, and Robin chuckled, brushing away strands of hair in her face that covered her beautiful eyes from the world._

 _They had talked for a while, about their plans for the holidays and what they were going to do afterwards and occasionally laughing at co-workers that thought they were the best performers in the world._

 _Somewhere between all of it, Regina and Robin had gotten tangled together, Regina's legs resting across Robin's, one of his strong, muscular arms rested against the length of the couch, the other draped across her legs, both their bodies turned, facing each other._

" _You have a beautiful smile," Robin announced before he could take it back. He froze, concerned about what Regina's reaction would be, but instead, she just chuckled and moved closer to him, batting her eyelashes his way._

 _God, the room just got hotter. Why was she acting like this now? She had a boyfriend. She had love from another. But yet, she was here, acting as if she_ wanted _to be his._

" _Thank you," Regina smiled even brighter, and Robin could've sworn that if all the lights on the trees disappeared in that moment, it wouldn't make a difference. Regina was enough light for the both of them._

" _Robin….. What do you see in me?" Regina asked with a tilt of her head, looking straight into Robin's eyes. God, she was breathtaking. Absolutely stunning._

Hopefully what you see in me, a second chance, _Robin wanted to tell her, but he knew it would not be appropriate. He didn't know if it was the dim lights of the fireplace or the way Regina was glued to his side the whole night, but what he did know was that in the morning, after everything was over, they would go back to just them._

 _Robin and Regina._

 _Best friends._

 _Nothing more._

 _So, to save their relationship (and his heart) before it was destroyed, Robin smiled and played with the ends of her hair, before giving his response._

" _I see a beautiful human being that works hard, puts others before herself, and loves with her whole heart… You are beautiful, smart, talented, funny, courageous, brave, and the best of all, you're my best friend….. Regina, you're the only one I will ever know that makes me feel the way I do. Nothing will ever change that," Robin smiled, and he swore he saw tears in her eyes._

 _Regina smiled, feeling moisture cloud her vision, and she blinked away her tears, wondering what she did to deserve Robin. He was handsome. Hilarious. Gorgeous. Kind. Respectful. Forgiving._ Hers.

 _Robin was perfect…..(and maybe, just maybe, perfect for her)._

 _Regina detangled herself from Robin, sitting next to him, holding his hand, taking a deep breath._

" _Do you love me?" Regina asked, and closed her eyes. She knew the answer. Of course she did. She saw the way he looked at her. The way his touches lingered longer (not that she was complaining). The way he looked at her._

 _Regina knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from Robin's lips._

 _Robin shifted, facing Regina, looking at her with the most intensity he's ever contained. Did he love her? Yes, with his whole heart. But did she love him? That was the real question dancing around the air._

" _Regina, I love you,"_

 _Regina sucked in her breath. She could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and it was that moment she realized it. She didn't care about her snotty boyfriend. She didn't care about all the expensive gifts he gave her. She didn't care about any of his words or actions. But what she did care about was Robin._

 _And now, she wasn't thinking. At all. Regina pulled the lapels of Robin's jacket to her, and their lips met with a crash. Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's neck, pulling him closer to her, if that was even possible._

 _Robin fingers raked through her hair, and Regina pulled away from the kiss, heavy breaths filling the room. Regina panted and looked Robin in the eyes. She wanted this. She needed it. Him._

 _And here they were. They were in her apartment, Regina sat on the kitchen counter, Robin kissing the living daylights out of her. Regina's hands were on Robin's shoulders, and his were on either side of her, leaning in closer to her._

 _Regina could feel the love pouring from his heart to hers, and it was safe ro say she was completely in love with her best friend. Regina tore her lips away from Robin's, both gasping for air._

 _Robin leaned in again, the kiss sloppy and fast and passionate, and neither of them could get enough._

" _Robin," Regina sighed, and they both looked each other in the eyes. They were in this. Together. And no one could stop them….._

Regina sat up straight in her bead, gasping for air. She ran her hands over her face, looking around her dark, lonely room. Regina looked next to her, and saw that no one else was occupying her bed.

Regina closed her eyelids, and she didn't even feel the dampness pouring from her chocolate brown eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks, dropping onto her sheets. Regina sighed and opened her eyes once again.

Robin should be here. With her. He should be comforting her right now, telling her he would never leave. But he couldn't. Because she pushed him away, and he already left. Because he was a damn gentleman.

Regina's finger rose to her lips, and she could feel the ghost of Robin's kiss. God, that night was one of her favorite memories. But the end never really happened. Sure, they went to the party and shared a few dances, but afterwards, Robin drove her home, and he tucked her into her bed.

She _dreamt_ the last part, but she wished she hadn't.

Because, god, she was do anything to be with Robin again.

 _Anything._


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! I just realized I began this story in July, and I can't believe all the support and love this story has received! You guys are so much more than I deserve! And even thought you're probably tired of hearing it... THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Only one more chapter left! Brace yourselves... :)**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

"You can't be serious," Mal breathed, and Regina crossed her arms, pacing around Mal's spacey office. Regina could think of every reason why Mal thought this was a horrible idea. But she could also think of all the ideas why she thought this was a horrible idea, too.

It's been two weeks since Regina's parents visited. And it was nice. Really. But she was so thankful when they left, getting a break from lying to them. Telling them that Robin was out on a business trip. Or that he sent them his best. Or trying to answer their questions about their relationship, which Regina wished she had.

"I don't know what else to do, Mal," Regina sighed, looking down, ashamed. It shouldn't have to come to this. She shouldn't have to lie to every person she loves. She shouldn't have to hide her feelings from the world. She shouldn't have to cry every night.

Mal rolled her eyes and put her face in her hands. God, this was unbelievable. Regina was so damn stubborn. This was impossible. It couldn't go on forever.

Mal stood from her office chair, crossing her arms as she leaned against her desk. She stared at Regina, wondering what had happened to her best friend. She used to be full of life and love, so warm and caring, so sentimental it drove her crazy.

But this woman, with dark circles underneath her eyes and a shitty posture and attitude, this wasn't Regina Mills. And this was drawing the line.

"You're unbelievable, Regina. I swear," Mal shook her head, looking out the window, trying to keep her annoyance at a minimum. Regina shook her head too, so tired of everyone being pissed at her. It felt like nobody cared anymore.

"You can't just never talk to them again," Mal tried to reason. Regina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's not like I'm moving to a different continent Mal," Regina looked at her friend, hoping she could at least try to understand.

"It starts off like this, Regina. You don't show up to one event, and ten years later, Olivia won't even remember your damn name," Regina looked up suddenly at the mention of her niece's name, and she glared at Mal. That was uncalled for. Unfair.

But then again, wasn't that what life was? Unfair? Every part of it? Because for the past few months, it's felt like that for Regina.

"It's just some stupid ball, M. No one will even notice if I'm not there," Regina defended, or at least tried to, but Mal glared at her once again. The blonde shifted, no sitting on her desk, crossing her legs.

"It's a ball that's thrown every year, Regina. It's a tradition. You know that it's as important to Storybrooke as the Christmas Festival," Mal crossed her arms. What had happened to Regina? Did she forget everything about their home?

"It would be just once, Mal. Like I said, I'm not going anywhere!" Regina threw her hands in the air, looking at Mal like _she_ was the crazy one. Mal didn't even flinch.

"It starts off like that, Regina! You miss one hometown event, and then the next, and the next, and sooner or later, you won't even be in touch with your parents anymore! You'll disappear! I know you Regina, and you're going to do everything you can to avoid them!" Mal took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from the window.

"Well, guess what? You can't avoid them forever. Because in the end, your family are the only ones who will have your back…. You can't turn on your family, Regina….." Mal sighed, tucking her long blonde hair back in its makeshift, messy ponytail.

Regina stopped for a moment, and really, truly thought about it. She's already lost so much. And she wanted her life _back_. She wanted it all….. Including the blue-eyed best friend she missed like hell.

She just wanted everything to stop. She wanted to go to Robin and tell him she never meant any of the hurtful, heartbreaking words she said. That she was blind and told herself she wasn't in love with him. Because she was _scared._

She didn't want to lose him, but in the end, she did anyways, and now, Regina just wanted to know if Robin still cared if she was alive.

After moments of silence, Mal slumped a bit, and folded her hands together. She knew why Regina was scared. But it wasn't going away any time soon….

"They're going to find out eventually, Regina… Their going to realize Robin isn't there….." Mal whispered, and Regina closed her eyes, feeling like a weight lifted from her chest. And that was the problem.

If the weight on her shoulders was removed, then so were her walls, and Regina wasn't sure she could handle all the emotions flowing from her body at once. Regina stopped pacing and stood up straight, still not facing Mal.

"They loved him. My parents, Zelena, Olivia, hell even Chad loved him! How am I supposed to go back and look them in the eyes, knowing I screwed up the best thing that's ever happened to me?" Regina asked, her voice small and full of emotion.

Mal looked over at her best friend with pity, knowing how hard this must be for her. It wasn't easy when you know the people you looked up to and loved would be disappointed. She's felt that feeling many more times than she'd liked to admit.

"Regina, of course they are going to be disappointed. But they will support you in whatever decisions you make. They will be there for you when you tell them what happened, or a _version_ of what you want to tell them, and they'll understand….. Some things are just not meant to be," Mal sighed, and Regina did too.

Because she _knew_ that wasn't the case.

She and Robin were meant to be.

She was just too blind to realize something great when she had it.

…

Robin was on his laptop, spinning on his office chair, wishing the clock would go by faster. He just wanted to leave work. Go home, watch a football game, and fall asleep. Sure, it would seem lonely for most people, but Robin's learned to deal with it.

Robin leaned back on his chair and groaned, running his hands over his face. He sighed and looked out the window. It was a shitty day. Dark storm clouds, rain splattering down every inch of land he could see, the low rumble of thunder that was barely audible, but still loud enough to greet his ears. It was depressing.

There was a knock on is office door, and once Robin sat up straight in his chair, he took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. The show he's been performing forever now.

"Come in," Robin called, and Gold, his boss, walked into the cozy office, dressed sharply in a nice suit and tie. Suddenly, Robin felt under dressed, with his work pants, white shirt and navy blue blazer, but then he remembered a tiny voice in his head.

 _You look perfect,_ Regina used to say when he asked her if he looked alright. And even if she didn't think that anymore, she did then, and that counted for something, right?

"Robin. Just the man I'm looking for," Gold smiled as he stopped just short of Robin's desk, folding his hand in front of him professionally.

"Gold, it's nice to see you," Robin smiled, and Gold bowed his head, Robin wanting to roll his eyes. This guy could really be a jackass sometimes.

"And you as well," Gold nodded. Robin waited for Gold to say something, anything, but after moments of silence turned awkward, Robin couldn't help but think to himself, _Not that I don't love this interruption, but did you need something or can I continue on with my day?_

"Is there something you need done?" Robin asked, and Gold smiled, creepily. He ran his hands through his silk hair, and Robin tried not to wince.

"Ah, yes. As one of the best employees here, I would like you to meet a new intern. She's here for a couple of months, but I want you to make sure she knows how to handle the financial rights and other things. She will be in the cubical right across from your office, and she will be asking many questions as you train her," Robin wanted to roll his eyes.

Every year, Gold always found a new intern for the business. And it was always an older woman that couldn't understand anything he would try to explain to her. Robin smiled, but on the outside, he was glaring at the man in front of him.

Sometimes he really hated being good at what he does.

"Of course," Robin nodded as he stood from his chair, ready for the next victim Gold had lured in.

It wasn't like he dreaded work. He just dreaded when Gold added more people to the team just to earn extra money.

Gold and Robin walked down into the main lobby, and Robin felt a pang in his chest. He was standing in the same exact place where his heart had broken for the last time. The same exact place where his dreams were crushed. Where he saw Regina and Daniel together.

Gold looked around and smiled when he saw the person he was looking for. The woman's eyes met Gold's, and she smiled brightly as she walked over the them. Robin snapped out of his funk when he saw a young woman walk towards them, her high heels clacking against the floor.

She wore a well-fitted navy blue dress with a small v-neck, the dress stopping just below her knees, with a necklace, her silver chain clashing amazingly with her dress. Her black high heels made her at least three inches taller, and when she smiled, it seemed like she could stop the world in a second.

Her long, blonde hair was parted to the side, and Robin couldn't help but notice it was so much different than Regina's dark, soft curls…..

"Robin, I would like you to meet Evelyn Brenner. Evelyn, this is Robin. He will be helping you out for the next couple of weeks," Evelyn smiled sweetly, and held her and out for Robin to shake. Robin shook it, happily. It was nice to see such a happy face for once in a while.

Robin found that the smile on his face was genuine. Which scared the hell out of him. He could tell that Evelyn was younger than him, by three years, tops, but she looked every bit professional and responsible he was, even though she looked like she just got out of high school.

"Hi, Robin. It's nice to meet you," Evelyn smiled brightly as she pulled her hand away. Her vibrant green eyes surprised Robin, but he still smiled, trying to appear friendly.

"It's nice to meet you too, Evelyn," Robin stated, and Evelyn looked down, trying to hide her smile.

"Well, it seems like there won't be any problems with you two working together. If there is, feel free to contact me," And with that, Gold walked away, back up the stairs to his office.

Robin watched as he went, and e could hear the nervous chuckle from Evelyn's lips. He looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry. He's still a creep after the first months," Robin smirked, and Evelyn laughed, shaking her head. Her laughter filled the room, and a few people stared in wonder, wondering how a voice could sound so beautiful.

Evelyn flipped her blonde hair with her right hand, shaking out the frizz Robin didn't even notice was there.

"That's good to know," Evelyn nodded her head, still shaking her head a bit. Robin smiled, too.

"You know, you're different from all the other interns that enter this place," Robin stated, trying to be friendly. The blonde's eyebrows raised, a smirk painting her lips as she rested a hand on her hip, turning to face him better.

"Oh yeah? And how's that?" Evelyn asked, her smirk practically leaping off her face.

"Well, first off, you're definitely not old enough to be a grandmother. And you actually have some personality,"

"Personality is a good thing. Trust me," Evelyn answered, smiling, showing off her deep red lipstick. Robin noticed how he noticed all the little things about her, and told himself to stop. This wasn't going to be _anything._ He made sure of it.

…

Mal looked out her window, which looked over part of the main lobby, and when she saw a stunning blonde walk over to certain someone, her jaw dropped. Regina noticed immediately, and walked over to the window too.

"Who the hell," Mal muttered, using her index finger to point at the tiny blonde figure, "is _that_?"

Regina froze. God, she was absolutely beautiful. So much more beautiful than she'll ever be. Usually, she wouldn't care. But now, she did. Because she was talking to _Robin_. And laughing with him. God, she was going to be sick.

"Well, it's about time I introduced myself to the new _intern_ ," Regina spat the word out like it was venom on her tongue, and to Regina, it was. Mal sighed and turned to face her best friend, but before she could tell her best friend that was a bad idea, the brunette already walked out the room, and was out the door, heading down the stairs to the lobby.

Regina's heels clicked on the floor, her maroon blouse matching perfectly with the black high heels. She noticed that the stupid blonde was wearing a navy blue dress, skin tight, and she rolled her eyes. Could this girl be any more pathetic?

In a right state of mind, Regina would just keep to herself. She would have stayed in Mal's office with her best friend, and continued on, but she _wasn't_ in a right state of mind. Anything but that.

God, she knew this was a horrible idea. She hasn't seen Robin since the day she broke his heart, but that needed to stop anyways. She needed to see him, and if this was the way how, she would gladly take it.

Regina took a deep breath before she approached Robin and the blonde, preparing herself for anything and everything Robin would say. Regina closed her eyes. _Here we go._

The blonde turned her head when she saw Regina walk up to her and her new co-worker. Immediately, she could tell this woman meant business. Great.

"Hello. I'm Regina Mills." Regina introduced herself, holding her hand out for Blondie to shake, and when she did, Regina tried not to snicker.

Beside her, Robin held his breath. God, it's been _forever._ He hasn't seen Regina in months, and now that he is now, his breath was taken away. How was she more beautiful than ever?

"Hi. I'm Evelyn Brenner….. I've heard so much about you," Evelyn smiled sweetly, but Regina couldn't care less. Her eyes flickered to Robin's frozen form, but he kept his baby blue's focused on the floor.

She's heard about Regina. And from Gold or Robin, she had no clue.

"Hopefully all good things?" Regina joked, and Evelyn giggled. Regina couldn't help but think of Olivia when she heard the high pitched laugh. It sounded so close to Olivia's giggle, and she knew Robin felt it too when he fidgeted with his fingers, still keeping his eyes anywhere but her.

"The best," Evelyn assured, and Regina smiled. If Robin was looking at her, he would have known it was her fake one. But he wasn't. And it was killing her.

Evelyn noticed the awkward tension between the two, and wondered what happened. They weren't just co-workers, and they weren't connected…..

Regina needed Robin to look at her. And she needed this girl, _Evelyn_ , out of the way.

"Do you start today?" Regina asked, a real question that crept in her mind, and Evelyn nodded, pointing her thumbs to Robin.

"Robin's going to be helping me out until I'm on my feet here. He already seems pretty amazing," Regina was going to kill her. She seriously was using everything in her not to strangle this girl. But Regina kept her cool, and said the words before she could even think not to.

"He's the best," God, Regina just wanted to disappear. But, when Robin's crystal blue eyes finally flickered to hers, her breath hitched the tiniest bit, and she was glad she had said the words that slipped out of her mouth without warning.

Regina saw something in Robin's eyes she's never seen before. Regret. God. Regina nervously tucked pieces of hair back behind her hair, and looked away from Robin's eyes. She wasn't ready. Not for this.

"Well," Regina cleared her throat, backing away from Robin and Evelyn, giving her and Robin some space they both knew they needed.

"I'm afraid I must be going, but it was nice meeting you today," Regina smiled quickly before walking away, almost hurriedly, and Robin watched as she walked away. Regina looked back over her shoulder for a split second, and noticed Robin's eyes on hers, and she looked back towards her, trying to hide the flush in her cheeks.

After Regina walked away, back up to the first floor, Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Evelyn studied Robin and knew that they definitely weren't just something as simple as co-workers.

"Is she your ex? Regina?" Evelyn asked, and Robin smiled sadly. God, he wished. That would mean he _had_ Regina. That they had been in a relationship. That both of them wanted. But they weren't exes.

"Worse," Robin breathed, and Evelyn looked at Robin with a confused expression across her face. Robin looked down and shook his head. He couldn't believe he was telling the to a woman he had just met. But she was there.

"We're strangers. I thought I knew her. I really did….. But I don't. We are _strangers,_ " Robin breathed. Evelyn looked at him with pity, wanting to reach for his hand, but she knew that would be crossing a very fine line.

"You love her," Evelyn smiled, not even a questions. Robin nodded his head solemnly, but then he remember where he was, and who he was talking to, and closed himself up.

"It doesn't matter. It's never going to happen." Robin stated, and Evelyn wanted to roll her eyes. She may not know him or Regina, but what she did know was the _look_. And they shared it multiple times. Without even talking to each other.

Evelyn nodded her head, not wanting to push it any further, and Robin smiled gratefully. Honestly, he didn't know how much more he could take.

…..

"Why is she even working _here_? She could be a freaking supermodel and she's working _here_! Shouldn't she be anywhere but _here_?" Regina ranted, walking into Mal's office and slamming the door shut.

Mal sighed and leaned back in her chair, trying to decide what to say. She knew Regina loved Robin. But Robin didn't know that. And if he found out… God, she had no idea what would happen.

"Regina, it's not her fault she needs a job," Mal stated, and Regina rolled her eyes. Damn that. This girl was nice. Sure. But she didn't have any history here. And she could predict this would end badly. For her or the girl, she didn't know.

"I bet she can't even do a payroll," Regina muttered, ignoring her best friend. Mal realized what was _really_ going on, and smirked. Let the party begin.

"Regina," Mal gasped, trying not to laugh. Regina stopped and stared at Mal, waiting for a stupid reason why that blonde did come here. But that definitely wasn't the answer she got.

"You're jealous," Mal responded, and Regina's mouth fell to the floor. _Jealous._ No damn way. Sure, she wanted that blonde out of here, not so close to Robin, when she could just flash her shining pearl teeth, or flip her long blonde hair, or show her dark red lipstick, or laugh a tiny giggle that a four year old should have, or show up in her skin-tight dresses…

Shit.

She was so jealous.

"No I'm not," Regina lied, and Mal laughed slightly. Regina glared at her, but all Mal could do was smile at her friend.

"Then why do you hate this girl so much when you don't even know her?" Mal smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes in defeat. She crossed her arms and huffed, while Mal tried not to laugh.

"I don't like her," Regina said, stating the facts, and Mal's smile softened. This time, her sad smile held emotion in it, and she wanted to make sure Regina knew she cared.

"I know….. But I think we both know blondes aren't Robin's type," Regina smiled silently to herself, taking those words to the heart. Robin always said he was never crazy about blondes. That he had a thing for brunettes. And Regina thought he was joking along with her, until now.

Because, it seemed her type was dirty blondes with crystal blue eyes, with the biggest hearts you will ever find.

Before Regina could respond, though, someone opened Mal's door, head down, staring at the papers he held in his hands. Regina's breath hitched, her senses becoming overwhelmed. Regina hasn't seen him in months.

Now, she was seeing him twice in one day. Holy shit.

"Mal, can you-" Robin looked up from his stack of papers, and when he saw Regina in the room, his head started spinning.

God, she was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. He still thought that after all the shit she's put him through. Her eyes seemed softer than normal, well, their _new_ normal, and he wondered why she wasn't glaring at him or avoiding him.

She was looking at him. Like she wanted to. God, he needed to leave.

"I, I'll come back later," Robin stuttered, turning away, leaving the room. Regina closed her eyes, wishing she hadn't witnessed the pain in his beautiful blue eyes. He still looked broken. Even when she wasn't near.

Regina didn't even give Mal a glance as she walked out of her office, looking for the person she loves.

And she found him.

Robin was walking down the hall, running his hand through his hair. Regina tried to walk to him, but it turned into a speed walk, hoping she still had an inch of hope that would remain after this.

"Robin!" Regina called, and Robin walked faster. He turned down a new hallway, one where she knew would lead to a dead end. But he didn't know that.

Once Regina caught up to Robin, she took a deep breath and tried to walk closer to him, but she could tell he was uncomfortable. God, couldn't they just go back to when her presence was the only thing that would comfort him?

"Robin," Regina sighed, and the hairs on Robin's body rose. It's been so long since he's heard his name fall from her lips. But he was trying to get used to it. This wasn't helping at all.

"I didn't know you were in her office," Robin spoke hurriedly, and Regina's eyebrows rose in confusion. Why the hell would she care about that?

Robin didn't dare look at her. In fact, he looked everywhere but her. How could he? How could he when the woman he loved was standing right in front of him, having no clue how much she was breaking his heart at the moment.

"I don't care about that," Regina breathed, catching her breath. Robin ran his fingers through his hair again, and Regina wished her fingers were the ones to do the pleasure.

"Then what _do_ you care about? Because sure as hell it isn't me," Robin burst, all his anger and sadness erupting from his body. Regina froze, her eyes wide.

The whole time Robin had been kind and understanding and defending towards her. He put on a show in front of every damn person he knew, and now that Regina finally cornered him, enough was enough.

"Robin, please," Regina whispered, just wanting him to look her in the eyes. If he felt like he couldn't even do that anymore, her dreams of him coming back to her were pointless….. Just like her heart.

Robin folded his arms, annoyance clearly written on his face. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I've _tried._ I've tried to understand, and I've tried to cope, and I've tried to _forget._ But no matter what I do, I can't. And all I know is you're completely fine with all of this, and it makes everything just bloody worse," Robin shook his head and laughed darkly, staring at the ground.

"I should have _never_ offered to come with you. It would have saved me so much trouble….. And maybe, if you really thought about it, you would understand _why_ Daniel left you as many times as he did. Because I'm beginning to see it now," Robin glared at her and walked away, leaving Regina alone, frozen, and speechless.

She didn't even know she was crying until she felt tears running down her cheeks. Robin had never spoke to her like that. He was always kind and caring, and he always told her she didn't deserve Daniel….. Did he really lie to her the whole time?

Regina wiped away her tears, remembering where she was at, and took a deep breath.

Falling apart in her work building wouldn't do any good. None at all. But she wasn't thinking straight. Not anymore. All she could think about was how all her hopes and dreams of Robin forgiving her had vanished, disappearing with the dust of their relationship….

Hours later, Regina found herself at the local bar downtown, wanting to drown out her feelings. She walked into the bar with her dress and high heels, finding a seat at the vacant bar. Perfect. No one to interrogate her.

And for a good ten minutes, it went that way. But when she heard the bell above the door ring and footsteps approach her, she knew her peace and quiet had gone out the window. Regina laid her drink down, letting her head fall. She closed her eyes and groaned mentally, cursing the person who interrupted her loneliness.

"I'm not in the mood," Regina grumbled. She couldn't give a damn who was there behind her. All she knew was the only person she wanted to talk to hated her, and there was no way to change that.

The figure sat next to her, and Regina scowled, knowing she was about to chuck something at the person. She heard him sigh, and Regina _knew_ that sigh.

"I'm not here to hurt you," Daniel sighed, and Regina opened her her, still letting her head down. Why was he even here? Wasn't he the whole reason she wasn't with Robin right now?

"What do you want, Daniel?" Regina asked, her finger circling the rim of her drink. Daniel looked at Regina, _really_ looked at her, and saw something he's never seen before. Regret.

"I saw you through the window and wanted to make sure you're okay," Daniel smiled sadly, and Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. When was the last time asked her how _she_ felt or if she was okay? How long since someone _didn't_ blame her for everything that's happened? She didn't even know.

"Regina, I get it. I'm probably the last person you want to see, but even if we're not together anymore, I want you to know you can always talk to me….. As a friend," Daniel's words had a different effect on Regina. _As a friend_ …... She wondered why they had been anything more than that…..

"Trust me, if you knew _anything_ , you would hate me like everyone else does," Regina's annoyance faded away, now only sadness in her voice. Daniel frowned and wanted to reach for her hand to comfort her, but he knew that wasn't the best idea he's ever had.

"Regina, I've spent so many nights _thinking_ I hated you, and now, I know that isn't possible. Even after every single damned fight, I will never hate you," Daniel spoke softly, not wanting to scare her off.

Regina lifted her head and looked into Daniel's brown eyes, and couldn't help but note they were _so_ much different than the crystal blue ones that continued to consume her thoughts and dreams.

But Daniel was _right._ She couldn't count the hundreds of nights she went to bed hating Daniel. But now, now that they learned they are better off without each other, she knew she didn't really hate Daniel. Sure, she was pissed at him, but she hoped it would go away eventually, because she needed someone to talk to.

Regina took a deep breath and let her fingers fall from her glass. She used one of her hands to tuck back a few strands of stubborn hair, and she realized she was ready…. Ready to talk about this.

"I don't want things to be…..awkward," Regina whispered, and Daniel smiled goofily.

"Of course. Because my ex-girlfriend talking about her true love won't be awkward at all," Daniel teased, and the smallest of smiles appeared on Regina's face. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She could do this.

She _wanted_ to do this.

Talk about the man she's in love with.

"I screwed up, Daniel. Big time," Regina took a gulp of her drink, the sting of the alcohol greeting her throat. Her nose crinkled in disgust at the feeling, and Daniel frowned.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Daniel tried, but Regina chuckled darkly, setting down her drink on the bar with a _thud_ , shaking her head.

"I was in some deep shit when you left, Daniel. We were supposed to go home to my parents the next day, and I was panicking. I couldn't just go home alone….. Not _again_ , like every damn year before." Regina closed her eyes, her heart clenching.

Robin was the only one she's ever brought home in, well, forever. She's never really had anyone, never really had a _reason_ to. But when she met Daniel, she mistook love for loneliness.

And here they were now.

"I tried _so_ hard to hide everything, but Robin knows me better than that. He stopped by my office and knew something was wrong, and when I told him what happened between us, he was there for me….." _I should have known then that I loved him. I should have stopped running,_ Regina thought cowardly.

"After that, I didn't want to go home alone, so we went out to dinner, and my mother called," Regina chuckled, rolling her eyes, "Of course she called. She always had _perfect_ timing."

"I'm so sorry," Daniel apologized, but Regina didn't care enough to even acknowledge it.

"Oh, don't worry. It gets even better….. Robin didn't want me to go back to Storybrooke without someone, so…."

"He pretended to be your boyfriend," Daniel finished Regina's sentence, realizing what had happened. Regina nodded her head, and for the shortest of time, Regina smiled, remembering every little thing.

Like when she had first introduced Robin to her parents. Or when they started a mess in the kitchen with the flour that was supposed to be in the pancakes, not each other's hair and clothes.

And she could never forget about the time she found Robin and Olivia curled up together, sleeping in peace and quiet, and if Regina really thought about it, that was her favorite moment from the trip.

She never told anyone, and now, never will, but she _saw_ something that morning. She saw a future with Robin. How she felt when Robin had pulled her to him, when she was on Robin, with Olivia quietly breathing at their sides, she knew it was something they could have.

A relationship. A home. A family. A life. Together. And she was just too scared to admit it.

Daniel saw Regina going down memory lane, and it hurt him to see her in pain like this.

They've had their moments. There were nights where they would scream at each other until one left with the slam of a door. There were nights when he had found her crying, because of what he had did and said to her. There were nights where they found comfort by others. They've had their moments, and Daniel wished she could have happy ones with Robin. Even if it killed him.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts, shaking her head a bit, remembering where she was. Daniel was staring at her with pity. Again. God, she couldn't do that again. She didn't want any more looks of pity.

"My parents fell for it. Everyone did….. Including Robin," Regina whispered, and she wished she could have said she did too. And even though she did, she ran out of time, and there was absolutely no way she and Robin could stand a chance now. She truly went too far.

"He's in love with you," Daniel whispered back, not even questioning it. Regina nodded her head and traced her finger on the pattern of the wood stained bar.

"He used to be….he used to be," Regina whispered, as if she was just realizing it now. Daniel closed his eyes and sighed. Regina was going to hate him. Of course she was. But she had to know. He couldn't keep it from her forever.

But before Daniel could mutter a single word, Regina spoke again.

"I was so blind. Robin has been in love with me since he met me, and now that he's gone," A tear slid down Regina's cheek, but she didn't wipe it away. It didn't bother her.

Nothing did anymore.

"And now that he's gone," Regina continued in a shaky breath, "I finally realized that I love him too….. And I have been for a long time," Regina could practically _feel_ the man beside her cringe, but she didn't care anymore.

She was in love with Robin. And she wanted everyone to know it.

Next to her, Daniel ran his fingers through his sloppy, messy brown hair and frowned. It was now or never.

"Regina," Daniel breathed, and Regina looked up at him, her brown eyes boring to his.

"Regina, I knew," Daniel said, and Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He knew? Knew about what?

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, turning on her bar stool to face him.

"I knew, Regina…. I knew you were in love with Robin."

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop. Regina couldn't see anything around her but Daniel, his words repeating in her head like a secret mantra. Everything disappeared. There was no more color, just black and light. The darkness. The light. Is was fusing together, and it was too much for Regina.

"What?" Regina choked out, the word barely audible. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes, and she could feel her heart racing out of her chest. Nothing made sense anymore. It was like there were too many worlds stuck in her head and they were all spinning out of control. She was going to explode.

"I knew you were in love with him, Regina. How could I not? If you weren't with me, you were with him, and I couldn't lose you! You looked so happy with him, the kind of happiness you've never felt with me, and I thought if you stayed I could change that! You even told me one night you would rather-"

But Regina wasn't listening to Daniel anymore. He _knew_. He knew the whole time Regina was in love with Robin, when she didn't even know it herself. Daniel knew and hid it from her. He denied her the very happiness she wanted back.

Regina saw red.

"You _knew_. The whole time we were together, you knew I was in love with Robin! And you were too damn selfish to do the right thing and let me go. You disgusting son of a bitch!" Regina snarled before leaving the bar in a hurry, never wanting to see her ex boyfriend again. But sadly, he ran after her, and caught up with her, grabbing her hand to stop her running through the busy streets of New York City.

"Regina," She was crying now. Daniel knew the whole time she was in love with someone else and hid it from her just because he didn't know how to live without her. But wasn't that what they've been doing for months now? Living without each other?

Because if it was, Regina couldn't be doing any better without him, and she wished she saw it sooner than she did.

"I will never forgive you," Regina cried crossing her arms across her chest, feeling like she needed something to guard her walls. All of her self control was lost to the wind now, and she didn't know what to do about it.

"I know….. But please, I never meant to hurt you," Daniel pleaded desperately, the anxiousness clear in his eyes. Regina glared at him, pushing him as far away as he would go.

"I never want to see you again, Daniel," Regina breathed, and even though Daniel was hurt, he nodded his head, understanding why. He walked away, looking over his shoulder to make sure she was okay.

Once Daniel disappeared from sight, Regina let her head fall, tears streaming down her face. She knew she couldn't stay there in the middle of the sidewalk, but she didn't know where to go.

She didn't want to go back to her lonely apartment, and there was no chance in hell she was going back to the bar. She could go to Mal's, but then again, her place would also be vacant because she had a date with Will.

Regina shook her head as she started roaming around the streets. She found a quiet little park with lots of land and trees, and sat down at one of the benches.

Regina reached for her phone inside her coat pocket, and when she turned it on, more tears stung at her eyes.

She didn't change it. She didn't have enough courage to. Because if she got rid of the pictures, there would be no evidence. No evidence that she and Robin had shared something special. And if there was no evidence, it would be like nothing ever happened.

She couldn't forget him. No matter how painful it was. Almost as painful as looking at this loving picture she stared at every time she held her phone.

It was the one where Olivia and Robin had been in there pajamas, posing for a picture before the whole flour-pancake fiasco. Regina's heart filled with joy as she remembered the happy moment.

A small smile lit up Regina's features, and she realized she _missed_ smiling. Regina scrolled through her phone until she found pictures, her favorite ones of her and Robin, and when she found a new, mysterious one, her breath stopped.

It was her and Robin. That morning Regina and her mother had found him snuggled up with Olivia. Somehow, there was a picture of just the two of them, Robin picking her up in his arms, both laughing with goofy lovesick smiles.

God, how had she not seen it? How did she not realize how Robin made her smile every single day? How had she ever been okay with letting him go? How had she ever made the decision to leave Robin?

Regina took a deep breath, the shakiness of her voice noticeable, as she closed her eyes, knowing what she had to do. But _how?_

She couldn't tell her parents the truth. Not now. Not yet. Not now. She wasn't ready….. But she didn't if she ever would be. But it's been days. This stupid ball wasn't going away, and there was no way Regina could stop it.

Regina winced in frustration as she imagined the faces her parents when they found out they would never see Robin again, and it felt like a part of her soul was taken away from her…. And maybe, just maybe, it was.

Regina came up with a solution, a stupid one, but a solution it was.

With one final glance, Regina touched the message icon on her front page and typed a quick response to her mother, letting her hands fall, silent tears streaming down her once, oh-so-in-love face.

Her phone slid to the place next to her on the bench, with a message that read,

 _See you there._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You told me how _important_ it was to stay in touch with home, and you won't even be there?!" Regina put her hand on her hips as she walked down the busy sidewalk, screaming into the phone to her best friend.

"R, you need to chill," Mal's voice floated through the phone, and Regina gritted her teeth to together. This day was not going how she expected it to go. At all.

She woke up half an hour late because her alarm clock didn't go off, she skipped breakfast, finished notes for a stupid presentation she had to do later on before driving to work, then had to park three blocks away from her building because for some god damned reason, every single spot had been taken,

And now, here she was, walking through the February cold in her pea coat, the wind going right through her. Her heels were clicking against the pavement loudly, her hair surely out of place, her bare legs freezing. _The one day I wear a damn bodycon dress,_ Regina thought as she rolled her eyes.

" _I_ need to chill? I can't believe you right now! Why aren't you going?" Regina asked, and sighed in relief when she saw the familiar outline of her building.

"Never mind. I'll see you in a minute," Regina hung up the phone quickly and walked faster towards her work building, smiling thankfully when she opened the doors. Heat welcomed her existence, and she shivered, already wanting to crawl back in after a very stressful morning.

Regina closed her eyes and let go of a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She opened her eyes and began the walk to the stairs, leading to her and Mal's office, when someone bumped into her, papers and belongings flying every which way.

Regina was going to lose it. She swore she would. That morning had been nothing but trouble, and this was just another thing to add to the endless list of misery. Regina groaned, and almost didn't hear the sing-songy voice apologize in a frantic hurry.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking," Regina looked at the blonde in front of her, and tried to hide the annoyance in her facial expressions. God, she hasn't even known this blonde girl for a day and already hated her.

Shit.

"It's fine," Regina mumbled, bending down to pick up her papers she had worked so hard on and her cell phone. Evelyn bent down to reach for her own cell also.

Regina knew she was being a bitch. She needed to get out of this funk. Whatever curse the world put on her would be happening throughout the day, and she might as well get used to long, miserable days.

Trying to be nice, Regina received Evelyn's phone for her, but she froze when she saw the screen. Because now Regina knew why Evelyn hadn't been paying attention.

She hadn't expected this. Not from her, or from anyone. She thought she knew better. She thought she knew _him_ better.

Evelyn was talking to Robin.

And he had called her Milady.

Regina was going to be sick.

So very, very sick.

Evelyn took her phone from Regina and smiled thankfully, as if she hadn't saw Regina's mental break down.

"Thanks," Evelyn smiled before walking away, flipping her hair over her shoulder, her full attention back to her screen, giggling as she sent a text back to the blue-eyed man Regina's been in love with since the very beginning

With a hurt heart, Regina made her way up the stairs and cringed when she looked down the hall, seeing Robin and Evelyn together, both smiling.

Just like she and Robin used to be.

But this time…

This time, Robin looked like he was in love.

And Regina knew Evelyn wouldn't walk away if she ever got the chance...

Today was going to be a horrible day.

…

Robin took a sip from his cup of coffee, stirring it a bit in a circling motion with his hand. He didn't know what it was. Maybe the weather, or the way he felt, or the way something as little as a camera reminds him of it, but he _missed_ the little girl he met months ago.

He missed her bubbling excitement, her enthusiastic energy, her loving and warm smile, and most of all, her laughter and giggles. Robin knew Regina's absence in his life would haunt him for the rest of his life, but he never imagined it would be as painful as this.

He wished Olivia was right here, in his arms, catching him up on every single thing he missed. He wanted to know how she was, how her family was, how she was doing in school, if she made any new friends…..if she still remembered him.

She probably didn't.

But he hoped to hell she did.

Robin's phone buzzed in his pocket, and when he looked at the screen, he smiled the tiniest bit, if you could even call it a grin.

He and Evelyn had exchanged numbers the night before, just in case, and it appeared she was saying good morning.

Robin texted back a simple response, _good morning_ , nothing more, nothing less. He knew that Evelyn probably had a crush on him, if her giggles and hair flips had anything to do with it, and he hoped he could get the message across that he wasn't interested in anything more than friends.

Another held his heart, and always will.

And that was the problem.

 _I hate this,_ Evelyn typed to Robin, and his eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 _What?_

 _Waking up at the crack of dawn just to be late anyways. I hate traffic._ Robin chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

 _Welcome to New York._

 _You know I've been here forever, right?_

 _Then maybe you should know you're way around._ Robin smirked inwardly, watching three little bubbles pop up on the screen almost immediately.

 _Are you mocking me?_ This time, it took fifteen minutes for a response to come through, and Robin assumed she had finally made it into the busy building.

Robin sighed, looking off into the distance. Something was different.

Robin drummed his fingers on his desk, his mind wandering to a different place. All of this seemed too….. _familiar_. The quick banter, the smiles, the laughs. It was all too familiar.

This was exactly how his and Regina's relationship had started. Her quick remarks, beautiful smiles, excruciatingly perfect laugh…. And when Robin closed his eyes, letting his feelings consume his body, he went back in time. Because he wasn't talking to this blonde he met a day ago. He was talking to the woman he's loved forever.

He imagined Regina being the one on the other end, making him chuckle beneath his breath, just imagining how pissed she must be. He imagined her walking into the building, thanking god for the warmth.

And before he could stop himself, he did something he regretted immediately.

 _Never, Milady._

Robin froze.

He was frozen.

He couldn't move.

Or speak.

Or even _feel_.

All he could do was remember.

The remembrance bringing a wave of guilt he couldn't help but feel he deserved…..

 _Regina and Robin were at a business dinner with Gold and some other co-workers, until only the two of them were left. The restaurant was fairly empty, vacant tables surrounding them._

 _They didn't even notice._

 _Regina was too busy laughing at something Robin had said, and she was glad Gold had left with the others. This was all she needed._

 _Daniel had just left her, for the very first time, and Robin was trying to make her feel better. And partially, it was working. They haven't known each other for too long, maybe a month or two, and after she accepted his apology of spilling his coffee on her, which took more than several days, they had become what you could call friends._

 _They weren't best buds. Not anything of the sort. Not yet. But it was happening. Regina could sense Robin would be one guy in her life that wouldn't just pass by. He would be there for her. She knew that already. And it worried her._

" _Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina asked suddenly, when she saw Robin staring at her, his emotion-filled smile painting his features. Robin shook his head and folded his hands in front of him on the table._

" _Like what?" Robin asked, and Regina rolled her eyes._

" _You're beautiful, Regina," Robin smiled, and Regina hoped he couldn't see the color in her cheeks in the dim lights. Robin smiled broader, proud of making her feel happy. Regina fidgeted in her chair, playing with her fingers._

" _It's been a long time since someone had said that to me," Regina whispered, and Robin reached across the table to hold her hand. She was hesitant at first, but he let her, the feeling of his palm in hers welcoming._

" _Well, I'm sorry you've waited so long to hear the truth," God, this man was just full of surprises, wasn't he? One second they're professional, not even giving a second glance to each other, then the next, they're dropping compliments and sparking feelings._

" _Are you flirting with me?" Regina smirked, and Robin smirked back._

" _Never, Milady," Regina smiled, her pearl white teeth showing through her beautiful smile. Robin had no idea what he ever did right in life to deserve to know this woman in front of him, but he did, and he wouldn't let it go to waste._

" _Is that what you do? Call girls 'Milady'? Or am I just special?" Regina's eyes twinkled in the dim lights, and Robin swore there was_ something _between them. Between their playful banter and shameless looks, sparks were flying. But they weren't. They couldn't._

 _She couldn't. Her boyfriend had just left her._

 _Stupid bloke. If Robin even had the chance to be with someone as beautiful and smart and talented as Regina, he would never let her go._

" _You're the one and only," Regina smiled with a faint blush, brushing the hair out of her face. She looked at Robin with a grin he couldn't help but notice she never had with Daniel._

" _I'm special," Regina joked, rolling her eyes with a laugh. But Robin didn't laugh. At all. Robin reached across the table to hold her hand, and Regina's breath hitched at the sudden contact._

 _Robin was looking at her like never before. He looked at her with care in his eyes, and Regina realized how long it's been since she's seen it. And it wasn't even from someone she knew well. It wasn't from her mother or father, or Zelena or Mal, or even Daniel._

 _It was from Robin._

 _He cared about her….. And maybe, just maybe, she was starting to notice she cared about him too…._

" _You are, Regina. You're special," Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and tried not to show how shocked she was. Sure, people have told her she's pretty or smart or hard-working, but no one has ever told her she's special._

 _Robin was the first, and she was glad he was._

" _I think I might have been wrong about you, Locksley," Robin smiled warmly with a slight chuckle, rubbing his thumb on the back if his hand._

" _I think you might be right,"_

Robin missed Regina.

So bloody much.

But there were a few things his parents had always taught him.

And one of them was,

You can't miss something you never had.

So why did he miss Regina? Why did he still want to be with her? Why was he holding on to someone who didn't want to stay?

…

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mal asked as she and Regina were shopping at a nice dress store in the city. They had taken a half day just for this, just to get ready for the Valentine's Day Ball in Storybrooke, and Regina couldn't have wished for a better friend.

But as they were looking for dresses, Regina and Mal had started talking. And Regina saw what she saw.

"Regina, Robin is _not_ in love with that bitch," Mal rolled her eyes, going through the rack of dresses, trying to find one Regina would like. On the other side of the rack, Regina sighed, too distracted by Robin to give a damn about any of this ball nonsense.

"M, I know what I saw. And, and he was looking at her like….like…." Regina struggled to finish her sentence, but she didn't need to. Mal already knew.

"Like the way he used to look at you?" Regina's head snapped up from the rack of dresses to her friend's blue eyes, and she could tell Mal meant no harm. But, why did it feel like it though?

"There is no chance Robin loves that girl, Regina. You can't love someone you just met," Mal sighed, and Regina froze.

 _I've loved her since the moment I laid eyes on her._

Robin's words replayed in her head, the same words Robin told her father. The same words her father used to calm her nerves. The same words that's haunted her dreams ever since she left Robin.

"You don't believe in love at first sight?" Regina asked, looking at Mal with determination. Mal sighed in frustration, putting all of her attention on Regina.

"Do you?" Mal asked, putting a hand on her hip, continuing to look at different types of dresses. Regina looked down at the ground, asking herself the same question.

Did she believe in love at first sight? Did she believe in love at all? The answer was yes. Because she loved Robin. And that was something she learned too late.

"What makes you think Robin is even _interested_ in Evelyn?" Mal asked, coming over to Regina's side to scour the dresses. Regina brushed the hair out of her face, her cheeks growing color.

"You wouldn't understand, Mal," Regina whispered, and Mal stopped. She turned to look at Regina, _really_ look at her, and she could tell something happened. Something that made Regina feel betrayed Robin.

"You're right. I probably wouldn't understand….. But what I do understand is he's in love with you. And Regina, Robin's been in love with you for the longest time. That's not going to change over night….. I don't think it ever will." Mal placed a hand on Regina's arm, giving her a small smile.

Regina looked back up and tried to smile back, but she couldn't. Not when she knew Robin was spending every second of the day with Evelyn. Because eventually, Robin would start to feel something towards the blonde.

And someday, Robin wouldn't hide his feelings. He wouldn't be afraid of his feelings. Not like Regina was.

"I know you've been through a lot, and I know it's going to be hard, but can we just forget about everything for a few hours? Just be us? Two best friends looking for a beautiful dress for a beautiful woman," Mal suggested. Regina grinned, nodding her head. She took a deep breath, realizing it's been a long time since it's just been Mal and her.

"That sounds nice," Regina nodded her head, both of them going back to looking for dresses.

One thing was for sure. Regina did not want to wear a ball gown. She already told Mal, and Mal understood. They've both seen too many ball gown in their lifetime. But then again, they lived in Storybrooke for eighteen years. In their opinion, there has been too many balls to count.

And Regina did not want to wear another poofy, fancy ball gown.

After a half hour of wandering through aisles of dresses, Regina finally found one she loved. It was in the last aisle, the last dress, but nonetheless, she found it.

It was a bodycon, off the shoulder dress, in her signature color. Black. It had a semi sweetheart neckline, the perfect look for her. The long sleeves would be perfect for the cold, and Regina could just imagine herself wearing it.

Mal came over in awe, gasping at the dress.

"Regina, you have to try it on. Like, now," Regina rolled her eyes with a smirk as she took the dress and went into one of the dressing rooms. Once she slipped the black wonder on, she looked in the mirror and smiled sadly.

She looked beautiful.

And she didn't deserve to.

Regina walked out to show Mal her dress, and Mal's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Jesus, R. If you ever get tired of working for Gold, you could always be a supermodel," Regina rolled her eyes as she spun slowly in her dress, letting it all sink in. She looked good. She liked how she looked. She _felt_ good.

Regina closed her eyes and thought about how the ball would go down. Everyone would be dressed up in beautiful dresses, fancy hairdos, elegant makeup and shoes, and she would just be Regina.

The small town girl who grew up too fast. Who wanted to escape Storybrooke and never look back. Who wanted the house on the hill with the picket white fence and a perfect family. Who wanted a life full of excitement and adventure.

Who would've thought all she wanted to do now was move back home, to the torture chamber she described as in her teenage years.

"Mal, I don't think I should get it," Mal froze, her eyebrows raising as high as the roof, thinking she heard her best friend wrong.

"What? Why?" Mal asked, crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't get it. Regina looked beautiful. Maybe she was having self doubts. Or, or maybe….. Mal sighed in defeat, realizing exactly _why_ Regina was unsure.

"You deserve to be happy, Regina….. You're not cursed forever."

Regina frowned and looked in the mirror. She wanted to be happy. She really did. She missed every smile and laugh and joke she had not too long ago. But she also missed Robin.

Maybe instead of feeling sorry, she should do something about it…..

"I'll take it," Regina sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Mal smiled, and for the first time in months, they both seemed relaxed.

Regina smiled in the mirror, knowing this wouldn't last forever. When she got back from Storybrooke, she would find a way to get Robin back. Because she couldn't live without him.

"Now, don't you have somewhere to get to?"

…

Officially, it's been the longest drive of Regina's life. The music hadn't helped, and neither did the scenery. But finally, at last, she was here. Storybrooke. She was finally back home.

She had just passed Granny's, and a sense of deja vu washed over her. The last time she had passed by here, Robin had been there with her. He had reassured her everything would be okay, and she wished that would have been for longer than the trip.

Now, more fears clouded her head. Because she was _home_. But it didn't feel like it. Not anymore. Not without Robin.

How would she be able to enjoy being with her family when all she could think was that it wasn't home without Robin? How were her parents going to react? Or Olivia? God, she shouldn't have come.

Regina parked her car in her parents driveway, letting out a shaky, nervous breath. She closed her eyes and hugged herself for a moment, knowing in the end, it really would be okay. Her parents couldn't hate her forever. And neither could the rest of her family.

She was going to get Robin back.

Somehow.

Regina got out of the car, going to the trunk to receive her luggage, and sighed as she prepared to walk up the walkway to the front door. And just like any other visit she's made, the door opened wide, a little girl running out to her, little pigtails flying everywhere.

"Aunt Regina!" Olivia giggled happily as she ran towards her aunt, and Regina smiled as she bent down, Olivia leaping into her arms. Regina rubbed her hands up and down Olivia's back, realizing just how much she really did miss her.

Olivia pulled away, giggling away, jumping up and down in her little Minnie Mouse jacket, hiding her footie pajamas underneath. Olivia put her little hands on Regina's shoulders, smiles galore.

"Aunt Regina! I missed you so much!" Olivia leaned in for another hug, her arms wrapping around Regina's neck. Regina let out a giggle of her own, the sound coming from her mouth foreign.

"I missed you too," Regina breathed as Olivia pulled away again. Olivia looked around Regina, not satisfied with what surrounded them. Olivia backed away a footstep, looking all around her, but still no sight of the one person she needed to see.

"W-where's Wobin?" Olivia asked, and Regina could hear the worry in the little girl's voice. Regina held her hands, and Olivia walked closer to her. Regina raised one of her hands to cup Olivia's face.

Olivia could see tears in Aunt Regina's eyes, and she didn't understand. Where was Robin? Wasn't he and Regina like her mommy and daddy? Weren't they in love? Where was Robin?

Regina closed her eyes and let out another shaky breath, her hands shaking.

"He's not coming, baby," Regina whispered, and she could practically _hear_ Olivia's big heart breaking. Olivia froze in fear, her smil turning to a frown, her eyes that were just filled with happiness and excitement moments ago now filled with sadness.

"Wobin?" Olivia asked, tears finding their way to her blue eyes. Regina nodded solemnly, a tear of hers escaping, dropping down the side of he cheek. Olivia frowned, not knowing what to do.

But what she did know was that Aunt Regina looked bad. She looked like she needed love. She looked like she needed a hug.

Olivia jumped into Regina's arms, resting her head in the crook of Regina's neck, and Regina welcomed her, thanking Olivia silently for the comfort she desperately needed.

Regina looked up for just a moment and saw her parents standing by the door, looking at them, and Regina looked back to the ground, her attention now back on Olivia. She held Olivia tighter, Olivia not fighting back at all.

It seemed like they both needed a big hug.

…..

They were disappointed. Regina knew they were. Even though they weren't showing it or saying it, she knew her parents were disappointed in her. How could they not be? She let go of the best thing that's ever happened to her.

Regina was unpacking her luggage in her old room, and noticed the sheets hadn't changed. At all. They still had the outline of her and Robin, and she could have sworn the room smelled like forest. Regina ran her bare hand along the outline of Robin's body lined into the sheets, and she could feel his soul.

It felt like he was still in the room. The memory of them together was too much now. If he wasn't here with her, it would never be the same.

Regina sighed sadly and took a break, carefully sitting on the edge of her old bed, careful not to disrupt the figures dancing along the sheets. Regina looked up at the ceiling, knowing it would never work, but hoping Robin would somehow hear her.

"You were right," Regina whispered, her hands gripping the material of the bed, her breathing out of pattern. Regina closed her eyes, imagining Robin sitting on the bed next to her, holding her hand. He was there. He would listen.

"Of course you were right…. You're always right about everything," Regina laughed sadly, "I lied to you. I told you I never had feelings for you. I told you I never loved you. I told you my heart belonged to Daniel….. It was all a lie, Robin. Everything."

"And now, I have to live with my mistake. I know you will never be able to forgive me, and I know you've already moved on. Mal said you could never, but I _know_ you, Robin. And you're falling for her…. And it's okay. I want you to be happy. I don't even care about my own happiness anymore."

"But I need you to know that I miss you. I miss the way you held my hand when I was nervous, or how you made me laugh when I was sad, or how you made me dance with you when you knew I needed it. Well, guess what? Now, I need _you_. I _love_ you…."

A teardrop hit the comforter, blending in with the room in seconds. Regina opened her eyes and looked next to her, and thought she was going crazy. Because could feel Robin. She felt like he heard her, and she felt him smile down on her.

Maybe it was a sign. Maybe she was just missing him so much it made her crazy. But she knew now that she got that off her chest, she would be able to continue living life. And hopefully, Robin would be a part of that once again.

…

Regina had gone upstairs to her room, and Olivia could tell she was still sad after the hug she gave her. But she was too. Apparently her mommy was wrong. Hugs and kisses didn't fix everything.

She wanted to cry. Cry that it was a mistake. That Wobin would walk in at any moment, just waiting to surprise her. It couldn't be. Wobin had to be here.

Olivia sneaked away upstairs, leaving her parents with her grandparents in the living room. Olivia quietly climbed up the stairs, not even acknowledging the tears dripping down her face.

Olivia walked into her makeshift room, closing the door with a peep. She tore apart the room searching for it, and when she finally found what she was looking for, she held it close to her heart. This needed to work. Or else she would never be the same.

Olivia took out the phone she borrowed from her mother for a second, and typed in a number she's memorized from the heart.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

"Hello?" Olivia gasped, more tears flowing from her eyes to the ground. She missed the voice so much. She couldn't stop crying from relief.

"W-W-Wobin," Olivia cried into the phone, gripping the case like her life depended on it. And it did.

"Olivia?" Robin asked, shock clear in his voice. Olivia cried even more, not even caring if anyone heard her now. She missed Robin. She needed him. She needed him here with her. Not just over the phone. It wasn't enough.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Robin asked hurriedly, and Olivia cried even more.

"W-where are y-you, Wobin?" Olivia cried into the phone, and she could hear the hesitation in his voice. She might only be four years old, but she was a smart toddler. She knew there was a situation. But she didn't care. She just needed Robin.

"I'm right here, Sweetheart. I'm right here. It's okay," Olivia could almost see Robin trying to calm her down, but it wasn't helping. Not at all. He wasn't here.

"But you're not! You're not here, Wobin. I need you," Olivia cried.

"Olivia, I miss you so much. I miss you so much it hurts, but I can't come….. You have Aunt Regina with you, Liv," Robin explained, but Olivia wasn't listening. Aunt Regina should have brought Wobin with her.

"I don't care! I want you! Aunt Regina misses you! She was crying and frowny faced forever! If you come home, everyone will be smiley again!" Olivia exclaimed over the phone. Robin sighed.

"I wish I was there, Sweetheart. But I can't….. Aunt Regina wouldn't like it," Olivia frowned, now growing hysterical.

"Y-y-y-you can't l-leave me-e-e. I c-can't live-e-e without-out you-u," Olivia hiccuped, her stomach hurting from crying so much. She tried to wipe away her tears, but it was no use. They kept coming.

"I-I can't live without y-you either, Olivia. But I promise, I will always be here for you. I don't know what the future will bring, but always know you can talk to me and I will always be there." Robin hiccuped on his own, and Olivia could tell he was as upset as she was.

"Then come _home_! Come tomorrow at the ball. Make me smile and I'll be happy for the rest of my life!" Olivia exclaimed with passion, and even though Robin hated disappointing her….

"I wish I could….. It's complicated, Olivia. It's grown-up stuff you wouldn't understand-"

"I don't care, Wobin….. Aunt Regina is wrong. She loves you soooooo much, and she isn't the only one….. Please come home," Olivia whispered through the phone, and as she heard footsteps approach her room, she quickly (but reluctantly) hung up the phone, tossing it onto the bed without a second thought.

Now, she was even more sad. Now, she wouldn't know what Robin would say. Or do.

Zelena walked opened the door slowly, preparing for the worst. She knew her daughter like the back of her hand. She knew when Olivia needed something or was about to say something or how she would feel when she felt it. And now was no different.

She had seen the solemn look on her face, her smiley expression replaced with a not-well hidden smile. She knew what was wrong, and she wished she could change it. She wished _someone_ could change it.

"Olivia?" Zelena asked quietly, seeing her daughter with tear streaks coating her face. Olivia whimpered and ran to her mother, Zelena holding her in her arms, feeling Olivia's tears on her shoulder.

"M-Mommy," Olivia cried, burying her face further into Zelena's sweater, "I miss Wobin,"

Zelena held her daughter close, wrapping her arms around her small body frame. Zelena rested her chin on top of the little redhead's head, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"I know, Munchkin. I miss him too," Zelena whispered. Olivia held on tighter to her mother, afraid she would disappear as well.

Every person she's ever loved had always managed a way to leave her once. Like her aunt Regina. She never came home anymore. It was rare Olivia saw her right after Christmas.

And her parents. Sure, they had only left for a small one week vacation, leaving her to stay with her grandparents, but they still _left._

And then, there was Robin. God, she hasn't even _known_ him for as long as she's known her family, but he meant the same to her as Aunt Regina did. Olivia always wondered why she had felt a special connection with Robin, but now, he understood.

It's not blood what makes you family. It's love. And she loved Robin so much. And hopefully, if he loved her as much as he claimed he did, he would make it in time for the Valentine's Ball the very next evening.

….

Robin was wide awake. If he was honest, he had been since Regina had spoke her true feelings. But now, now, this was different. Because it wasn't just Regina taking up every single inch of his mind. It was Olivia too.

She wanted him. She wanted him to come _home_. Home. Where your family is. Where love is. Robin knew she was only four years old. He knew she didn't understand. And even though he didn't want to break Olivia's loving heart, he was afraid he would have to.

Because he would never feel at home again. His home was with Regina. When they were working together or just talking or even comforting each other. That was when he felt at home. Anytime he was with Regina.

Robin was lost. He loved Regina. But he hated her. But he loved her. Robin knew it was love. Because no matter what, Robin could not hate Regina for breaking his heart. If anything, he felt bad for her for spending so much wasted time on someone like him.

He should have known Regina Mills was out of his league. And in some ways, he did. There was always this sliver of hope, though. And just like that, it had vanished in mere seconds.

Robin rubbed his head as he shifted in bed. Her squinted when something shiny caught his eye, drawing attention to the suitcase he had packed all those months ago. God, it felt like centuries.

Robin groggily got out of bed, careful to keep quiet as Will was soundly asleep next door. He silently reached for the glinting material, and froze when he came to grips of reality.

In his hands, he held a photograph. He had no idea how it showed up, no idea where it came from. But it was beautiful. It was him and Regina. It was the night they had gone out with Zelena and Chad, dressed in fancy suits and dresses, smiles on every face.

Robin flipped the photo over to the back and noticed messy scrawl written, and smiled sadly as he read the message he never knew he received.

 _Thank you for making her smile - Henry_

Robin shook his head, feeling guilt rush through his body. If only Henry knew the truth. He didn't make his daughter smile. Not really. Not ever. It was all just for show. Regina never cared about him. So why did it feel like he was disappointing Cora and Henry right in that moment?

Robin placed the picture on his desk as he crawled back to bed, putting a pillow over his face. Sometimes he wished he could just suffocate. But then, who would be there to tell him if Regina had ever truly found happiness in her life?

How would he know Regina finally made up for the mistake of wasting her time with him?

Silence.

…..

A tear escaped Regina's eye, dripping down the side of her face, taking as long as a time to drop than her heart. They hadn't talked about it yet. She didn't even know if they were going to. But it happened. They should. Regina should tell them everything.

She should have known there would be absolutely no way she would be able to sleep in the same bed Robin used to keep her warm in, his strong arms circling around her. She should have known she would be up at two o'clock, missing him like hell.

The hell she would gladly fall into if that meant she could spend a single second with the man who stole her heart.

Regina rested her head in her hands, the darkness surrounding her. She was in the kitchen, sitting at the island, too much a mess to care about turning on a single light. She deserved to sit in the dark, eerie silence. She deserved so much worse than that.

Regina looked up as she heard the kitchen door swing open, and froze when she saw how stood there. Her mother was in a navy blue robe, her hair in a messy bun, her slippers making just the tiniest squeaking sound.

Cora turned and noticed Regina's figure in the dark and sighed, turning on the light above the stove with a few small strides. For a while, Cora just stood against one of the kitchen counters, watching her daughter.

Regina's head was up right, but her eyes continuously wandering to the ground. Her figure was slumped over, the circles under eyes dark. She hasn't gotten a lot of sleep. Probably not since the last time Robin had been with her, which she didn't even really know how long ago that was.

Cora slowly walked over to her daughter, taking the seat next to her. She could tell Regina was broken. She could tell Regina was lonely, and she could tell she was regretting whatever happened with Robin.

Cora took a deep breath and blinked long and hard.

"You can't sleep?" Cora asked, and Regina shook her head. It was so much more than that. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't think, she couldn't _live_. Living without Robin with her seemed useless. She hoped she could change that.

"Regina," Cora sighed, and Regina closed her eyes, knowing her mother wanted to talk about it. Maybe Cora was ready, but she wasn't. She didn't know if she ever would be. And that's what worried her.

"I know," Regina grumbled, wanting to throw something against the wall. Everything was her own fault. She screwed things up. She came home with Robin. Realized she loved him. Told him she wanted to start something between them. Then, treated him like a piece of shit on her shoe. She kicked his heart around, yet, funny how hers was the one that was bleeding constantly.

"You know what, Dear?" Cora asked, confusion evident in her voice. Regina raked her hands through her hair and fought the urge to pound her fists against the table.

"I'm a disappointment," Regina stated, as if it was clear as day. As if everyone had known it her whole life. As if it was written in permanent marker on her forehead. Some days, she felt like it was.

Cora's face dropped, hating how Regina described herself. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked seriously at the young woman in front of her.

"Regina, you are _not_ a disappointment. Just because some relationships don't work out does not make you a disappointment," Cora explained, but Regina felt guilt gnaw at her insides. Because she _was_ a disappointment. Why couldn't her mother see that?

She wasn't a little girl anymore. She wasn't the teenager who wanted her own freedom. She wasn't the young woman in her first year at college who was as clueless as ever. She was Regina. She grew up. Moved on. She couldn't keep making mistakes that ruined everyone's lives, including hers.

"It wasn't just _some_ relationship, Mom. Robin…. I love him. And I pushed him away. I said words to him that he can never forgive, and I'm going to have to live with that burden on my shoulders for the rest of my life." Regina looked away from the elder pair of brown eyes she's looked into so many times before, trying to hide her vulnerability.

Regina brushed stubborn hair out of her face, tying it back into a loose ponytail, something she never does. Her legs were shaking, afraid she was about to come face to face with that harsh reality of the world.

"And I didn't only ruin my damn life," Regina chuckled darkly, "I ruined Olivia's, and Zelena's, and Mal's, and yours, and dad's, _and_ Robin's. I can't go back in time and change things. I can't change _anything._ " Regina made fists with her hands, so tired of standing in the way of her own happiness. Happiness she'll never feel, now.

Cora frowned, not even close to understanding how Regina felt. She's never dealt with this kind of pain or loss before, and the only thing she knew how to do was be there for the ones she loved. And now was her time to shine.

"Regina, look at me," Cora ordered, and sluggishly, Regina turned her head to face her mother. Her brown eyes bled into the older ones that have learned so much more over the years than either of them could count.

Cora held Regina's hands, rubbing the back of them with her thumbs, and a sense of nostalgia washed over Regina. To think, months ago, Robin hands were the ones holding hers, putting all her troubles and worries at ease…

" _Never_ think you are a disappointment. Ever. You are so much more than what you give yourself credit for, and you have to remember something…. Everybody makes mistakes. You can't hide or run from them. It's human nature." Cora took a long, deep breath.

"And…..whatever happened between you and Robin, I know you're wrong. You might have said or done things that you regret, and you might think he will never forgive you, but Regina, Robin is _in love_ with you. And when you're in love, you get every single side. The good and the bad, the wrong and the right, the fights and the make ups. I know it doesn't look like it now, but Robin will forgive you."

Regina looked to the side, her eyes glistening with tears threatening to spill over. There were millions of thoughts going through her head, but the one that stood out the most was how much she wished her mother's words were true.

Her mother didn't know anything about her and Robin's relationship. And, sure, Robin could forgive her if they just got into a heated fight, but this was more than that. It was something that couldn't be salvaged.

So, Regina sat in silence, staring at the clock on the wall, wondering if Robin has been kept up at night, wondering if she was silently telling him to come back home…..

…

After a troublesome night, the evening of the Valentine's Day Ball had finally arrived. People all over town were getting ready for it. Kids had the day off of school, as well as elder students, adults had the advantage of missing work, and even Granny's had been closed, Ruby and Granny preparing the food for the special event.

The Mayor's Building had been cleared for the day, the main hall decorated head to toe in red and pink balloons, streamers, flowers, and table cloths, the tables sectioned off around the dance floor. The grand staircase at the entrance overlooked everything, and it was pure beauty. The sight was breathtaking.

Regina knew this, even if she wasn't there yet. It was like that year after year, so what would change now? Exactly. Nothing.

Regina stood in her old room, in front of the mirror, putting on her small diamond earring studs. She wore the black off-the-shoulder dress with part of her hair kept back in a tiny, flower patterned barrette. Regina looked herself over in the mirror and sighed. Something wasn't right…..

And that was when she realized what was missing.

The necklace.

 _Robin's_ necklace.

Regina fought back painful memories as she carefully reached into her luggage, to the last pocket hidden from all, as she pulled out the glistening piece of jewelry that meant the world to her.

She hadn't worn it. She hasn't worn it since the day he drove away, brokenhearted. She's been filled with guilt, too much guilt to ever put the chain back around her neck, but now, she needed it.

Because it was proof. Proof that she and Robin had happened. Whether or not under certain circumstances, it happened, and she loved every second of that. His necklace was now a part of her, and she was beginning to understand that it was weaved into her soul.

Just like Robin.

Regina fastened the chain around her neck, smiling smally when she saw how the light reflected it, the beauty shining bright. The only thing she wished was that Robin was there to witness it.

For a few long, silent moments, Regina just stood there, admiring her necklace. She didn't even notice someone stopping by the doorway, staring in surprise.

"Your wearing his necklace," Zelena stated, as if she wasn't surprised at all. Regina turned quickly, her older sister's voice startling her. And if Zelena wasn't shocked, Regina sure was.

She hadn't expected Zelena to talk to her while she stayed, and if she was honest, she was glad her predictions were wrong. She needed her big sister.

"It looks good on you," Zelena complimented as she took a few short strides, making herself welcome in the room. Regina looked down, once again feeling the longing of having Robin in her arms.

"You don't have to baby me, Z. You were right," Regina sighed as she walked slowly over towards her bed, sitting on the edge, not much later, Zelena joining her. Regina put her hands in her lap, playing with her fingers, the nervous energy radiating off of her.

"About what?" Zelena asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Regina took a deep breath and looked to the ceiling, finding it harder and harder each time she had to admit how miserably she failed.

"I don't know a good thing when I have it…...that I made the biggest mistake of my life….." Regina whispered, feeling the ghost of Robin dancing around her.

She never wanted much. She had always been grateful for what she had, how she was brought up, how her life had turned out. She's never wanted a different life. She's never wanted anything more than just enough.

Regina's never wanted much.

But right now, she would give anything if Robin walked through the door that very moment. Her heart was pounding, thinking of how he would look at her, what he would do, what he would say. But she knew she would waste no time. She would tell him how she really felt.

And he would break her heart (just like she did his) when he told her he could never forgive her. That he could never take her back. That his heart had already moved on.

But Regina thought about it, and she'd rather live her life knowing Robin knew the truth than living her life knowing Robin knew nothing. It would be better that way.

"What about Daniel?" Zelena asked quietly, and Regina shook her head, her eyes falling back to the floor. God, he was such an ass hole. But, it took one to know one, didn't it?

"That mistake is a close second," Regina rolled her eyes, crossing her arms in front of her body, almost feeling like it somehow protected her from all the shit happening around her.

After a few moments of unsettling silence between the both of them, Zelena wrapped her arm around Regina, and the brunette rested her head on her older sister's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do," Regina mumbled, and Zelena smiled sadly. She knew her sister. Knew how she liked her breakfast, how she liked to dress, what she liked to do or watch or even talk about. She knew every little detail about Regina, and this was the only department she couldn't help her with.

But she could try.

"Tell him," Zelena breathed. She could feel Regina wince, and she wondered just how bad her sister had hurt the man she loved.

"I can't, Z. He'll never forgive me," Regina remembered her conversation with her mother last night, and the truth was, it hadn't helped. Maybe a little bit, the tiny part of her relieved that her parents weren't disappointed in her, but not much. She still felt like a failure. A failure that ruined more lives than just her own.

Zelena sighed with a small shake of her head. Regina and Robin were both stubborn people. But they also loved each other more than anything. Zelena didn't know what happened between them. Not a clue. But she learned that nothing can stop true love.

Robin would eventually forgive her, even if they never could be anything more than friends.

"That's not true, Regina. I only know Robin from what I saw, and what I've seen? Sis, Robin will _always_ forgive you. It doesn't matter how badly you hurt him, or what the circumstances are, Robin will always forgive you _and_ be there for you….." Zelena spoke, and Regina let go of all her thoughts.

She didn't want them anymore. There was only one thing she wanted now, and it could never come true. She was ready to let everything go.

"I want Robin," Regina whined, tears threatening to spill over.

"I know, Regina. I know," Zelena comforted her as she rubbed Regina's back, realizing her sister had finally grown up. She was finally living in the real world. And she had found her.

…..

Robin sighed as he looked out the window. It all looked the same. The trees, the streets, the lights, the decorations, it all looked the same. He needed a change.

He needed a change…..

….

Finally, after the Mills household was ready to leave for the Valentine's Day Parade, they entered the double doors to the Mayor's Building. Cora and Henry were in front, Zelena and Chad following, with Olivia and Regina in the back. Olivia's small hand was clutched in Regina's, and Regina could feel the nerves radiating off of her niece.

But why would she be nervous? Shouldn't she be excited about this ball? It was still only one of her first ones.

"Olivia, are you alright?" Regina asked quietly, and Olivia looked up at her aunt, nodding, her temporary curls bouncing, just like Regina expected Olivia to be.

"Yep," Olivia smiled, and Regina did too. Things were almost feeling normal again. She was talking to her sisters, her parents weren't pissed at her, Olivia still loved her, maybe things would stay good.

"I'm really glad you're here, Aunt Regina. Thank you for keeping _our promise_ ," Olivia giggled before she scampered off, seeing her kindergarten friends playing princesses in the far corner.

Obviously, Olivia was just a little kid. She didn't understand or even know those two words would have on her. But Regina was frozen inside, putting on a show for everyone in the outside world.

Our Promise.

" _You have to promise me something… No feelings. It is just us, best friends, who are pretending to be a couple for a week. No strings attached. Nothing real,"_

" _I promise, Love,"_

Regina shivered as the ghost of Robin's words filled her memory once again. He promised. He gave up everything just to be with her (but not really) and she gave him every ounce of heartbreak she could manage.

And he wasn't even the one to break their promise. She was.

Was Robin suffering as much as she was?

Was he happier without her?

Was he already moving on, completely forgetting about her?

Regina sighed, feeling her heart crumble, as she walked down the grand staircase, finding her father standing to the side while her mother talked with a friend.

Regina walked over to her dad, and as if a sensor had gone off, Henry turned around on que. Regina smiled, truly, and looked down. Her father always had the best timing.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry you didn't show," Henry smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes with a grin, giving her father a hug. Regina pulled away, looking at the dance floor just to the left of her.

People were everywhere. Smiling, laughing, talking, just having a good time. But that wasn't what really stuck out to Regina. What did….. Everyone had _someone._ Someone that looked at them like they meant the world to them. Someone who loved them.

"You wanna dance?" Henry asked, and Regina snapped her head back towards her father. She looked at him, his soft, kind features, and nodded her head. Father and daughter strolled out onto the dance floor, Henry's hand holding hers, his other wrapping around to her back.

As they danced to the rhythm of the music, Regina's thoughts started swirling through her mind again. And that's when she realized a vital detail.

"You knew," Regina whispered, and she could feel the nod of her father's head. Regina closed her eyes. How did he know?

"I knew," Henry confirmed, and Regina pulled closer to him, needing to feel the warmth of love. She used to feel it everyday with Robin, and she noticed that as soon as she lost him. He wasn't there to make her smile anymore.

"How?" Regina asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Henry kissed his daughter's hair, knowing how horrible she must feel. But she _shouldn't._ She had her family. She had a home that she could always run back to. She had him.

"One conversation goes so much further than anyone realizes," Regina winced as she understood what he meant. He had heard their conversation in the hallway the first night they arrived.

"You didn't tell anyone," Regina gasped, surprised. Henry knew the whole time. Knew that she and Robin were not a couple, but friends. And he didn't spill the tea. He kept it to himself. He observed them together, knowing everything he thought he knew was false. Why didn't he tell her?

"I didn't….. I thought you two would make it in the end," Henry whispered, a part of him knowing Regina thought the same.

"You're not the only one," Regina pulled her head back to look her father in his eyes and saw _respect._ God, how long has it been since someone she cared about has shown respect towards her? Far too long.

"Regina, when you asked me how you know when you're in love…." Henry took a deep breath, preparing his words, "I didn't want to rush you, and I didn't want to scare you, but Sweetheart, I _knew_ you were in love with Robin. And I tried to point you towards him. I tried so hard, And I feel like it's _my_ fault." Regina's eyes widened in shock, then, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Dad, this is not your fault. If anything, it's mine. And now, I have to find a way to make everything better again….. And you were right, by the way. I am in love with Robin," Regina admitted, and it felt so good to get it off her chest. It felt good to stop lying to her parents. To everyone.

Henry smiled, "I'm glad you figured it out,"

….

It had been a long night. A very long, hurtful, tiring night. The ball was almost over, and Regina could have sworn she had heard every song in the history of music. People had come up to her, asked her how she was, how Robin was, and even though she knew it wasn't right, she didn't have the heart to tell anyone else her relationship had failed. So she smiled through every painful question, remembering Robin would want her to be happy.

She had danced with her father a few more times, then Zelena, and Chad, and of course, Olivia. Graham had asked for a dance, but she didn't accept, and he completely understood. The rest of the night, Regina stood silently, watching happy faces twirl into the night. She listened to every lyric of every song played, noticed the smallest details in all of the decorations, complimented every beautiful dress she saw in her head, and watched others preparing the food and serving it.

It wasn't a total disaster. She hadn't spent the whole night in her own head. She had some fun, caught up with old friends, and talked with her family. Everything had went well. Regina was pulled out of her thoughts on the subject when she heard a high pitch squeal, her eyes instantly going towards her adorable, breathtaking niece.

Regina was facing the dance floor, smiling, watching Olivia and another little guy dancing with her. She was sure she would hear all about it, how she was in love and how she couldn't wait to see him again. And Regina couldn't wait. She loved being an aunt.

Regina sighed as she crossed her arms lightly around her body, allowing herself to close her eyes, to just let go for the first time since she had left Robin. Maybe if she came to peace with herself, she could come to peace with the situation. And then, she would try to get Robin back.

Regina was on the opposite side than her parents, and maybe, just maybe, if her attention wasn't so focused to Olivia, across the room, she would have seen her mother's wide-eyed expression, looking as if she was in disbelief, and her father's proud smile behind her.

…

Cora and Henry were talking, talking about what would happen with Regina after this, when Cora stopped, completely shocked at what she was seeing. Her hand traveled to Henry's wrist, squeezing it a bit, making sure she wasn't seeing things herself.

"Henry," Cora gasped, and her husband followed her line of eyesight to the very man he and Regina had just been talking about not even hours ago. And all Henry could do was smile.

….

He didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that the change he needed had lead him here. He hadn't thought about the consequences, or the reactions, or the talk that would spread. All he thought about was Regina.

He didn't think when he set foot in his car, or when his phone had went off like wild, or when he crossed the townline. He didn't think at all.

Robin walked down the grand staircase, searching for the beautiful brunette that still had his heart after all the things they've been through. He was dressed in the suit he had bought for him, and it still reminded him of her. Maybe tonight, after some amazing miracle, he could convince Regina he was good enough for her.

Robin frantically started looking for Regina in the big crowd of fancy dresses and poofy ball gowns, and that's when he remembered the night when Robin had called him, complaining .

" _If I ever go to another damn ball, I am not wearing a ball gown. I've seen far too many that anyone should have to,"_

Who knew late night talks would come in so useful at such an amazing time?

And that's when he finally found Regina, standing all alone, at the side. He made his way to her and stopped just shortly before her. He stood behind her, smiling brightly.

He was nervous. Scared out of his mind. But finally seeing her again, not in a forced work area, it was exhilarating.

Here goes nothing.

…

Regina smiled as she watched Olivia dancing around in circles, her eyes wide and excited and full of magic. She was glad this was a good experience for one of them.

Regina let her arms fall to her side and let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Somehow, in just a second, she felt so much…..better. More alive. More like when Robin was around.

Regina was just about to turn back around, get ready to leave, when a voice behind her made her stop.

"You never were much for dancing,"

Regina froze on the spot, the English accent she's craved more and more during the past months putting her at ease at the same time it made her heart beat out of her chest. _You're just imagining things, Regina. He's not here. He's not really here._

Regina turned around slowly, waiting for disappointment, waiting for Robin's presence to vanish before her. But instead, she wasn't greeted with the teasing ghost of him, but Robin himself.

He was here.

He was really here.

" _Robin_ ," Regina breathed, her mind still in disbelief that her best friend (if you could still call him that) was standing in front of her, smiling as if she had done nothing to break him to pieces.

Robin smiled sadly as he took a step forward, holding his hand out to her. Crystal blue eyes met mesmerizing chocolate brown ones, and without a word, without a single conversation, Regina took Robin's hand as he led her to the dance floor.

Regina was sure everyone was talking. She was sure everyone was talking and staring, but she couldn't care less, for the only ones in the world now were her and Robin. How was he here? Why was he here? How did he know? How did he still look at her like she held his world in the palm of her hands? Why did she wish he did hers?

Robin and Regina found the middle of the dance floor, Robin's hand finding his way to hers, his other placed on her waist. Regina let out a shaky breath as she laid her head down by Robin's shoulder, him holding her close. Closer than he's ever held her before.

In the background, Regina could partially make out the lyrics of Ed Sheeran's _Give Me Love_ , but didn't care. All she could hear was Robin's heartbeat mixed with her own, and it made butterflies swarm in her stomach just thinking about it. A love shared with Robin. _God._

As the chorus ended, the second verse starting, Regina couldn't stand the silence anymore. Robin had traveled all this way, and she didn't even know why. Was he still in love with her? Did he forgive her? Or did he come to tell her it was okay? That breaking his heart was for the best? Or even worse…...was this goodbye?

"Robin….. What are you doing here?" Regina's voice cracked at the end, Robin hearing all the emotion and vulnerableness flowing out of it. And he pondered if their split was effecting her as much as it was affecting him.

Robin held Regina close, his voice so close to her ear, she got goosebumps.

"I wasn't going to come….. Not when….." _Not when you're with the person who left you with nothing, when I would have given you everything._ Robin closed his eyes, pain filling his heart once again, and Regina could _feel_ the amount of hurt he felt. It shattered her every bit of hope just like that.

Robin sighed and regained his thoughts, composing a sentence he knew he could get through.

"Olivia called," Robin whispered, and Regina closed her eyes, letting them open seconds later. Olivia had called Robin. Of course she had. Olivia did exactly what she should have done from the very beginning. Olivia talked to Robin.

Moments of potential silence passed, and Regina pulled her head away from Robin's shoulder, looking him in the eyes, her glassy ones almost unreadable. But after so much time of doing so, Robin would never not be able to read the person he loved the most.

"Robin, I'm so sorry," Regina cried, a tear falling down the side of her cheek. Robin looked down, the words stinging his soul in the worst way possible. He wanted to wipe that tear off her cheek. He wanted to tell her everything was okay. That he still loved her. That everything could go back to normal.

But it couldn't. It wasn't Robin's job anymore to comfort her.

"Regina," God, she just realized how much she missed her name rolling off his tongue, "Please, don't say that just because I'm here….. I can handle it." And those words hurt even more.

"I, I don't care about what happened. I just want you to be happy….. I've always wanted that," Robin added, and more tears spilled from Regina's eyes. She wanted to be happy. God knows she wanted to, but that wasn't possible. Not without Robin.

"I'm not with Daniel," Regina blurted out before she had a chance to stop herself, and she could feel Robin tense at the mention of her ex's name. If only he knew it made her sick to her stomach to even think about the time she spent with Daniel.

"Don't lie to me," Robin pleaded, putting a little space between them now. Regina frowned, wondering how hard she must've hurt him to make him think he wasn't good enough for her. God, maybe everyone was wrong. Maybe, maybe Robin would never forgive her.

"I'm not," Regina croaked, her voice giving out on her when she needed it the most. She felt Robin wince, and she wanted to cry. What had she done?

Robin tried. He tried so hard to keep it together. But he was sure he would lose it eventually. Regina didn't know he knew. She didn't know he knew she had finally made things work with her true love. Robin was going to be sick.

"I saw you… I saw you with him, Regina," Robin whispered, and before he could put any more space between them, Regina closed the gap, once again feeling his heartbeat mix with hers. She chuckled lightheartedly, and Robin's heart stopped. She was laughing. At him. He was such a fool.

But Regina's next words surprised him.

"Robin," _Why did his name have to sound like heaven coming from her_ , Robin thought as he felt Regina's hand wrap around his neck. "It's not what you think…. It was goodbye."

"Why?" Robin asked, the insecure part of him coming out for a bit. The one that knew he would never get a chance with Regina, but wished it to be false one hundred percent. Hope filled his body, and he thought he could feel in deep in his lungs, breathing in the fierce emotion.

"I don't love Daniel," Regina whispered, Robin spinning her around, following everyone else on the dance floor. When they came back together, they were closer than ever. Regina missed this. So damn much.

But she also hated this. She used to be so close to Robin. She used to know what he was feeling and when he would feel it just by looking at him, and now, his crystal blue eyes were unreadable to her. She had no idea how he was feeling, what thoughts were going through his head.

Robin's heart was pounding. He was sure it would give out in any given second. He stared at Regina, not letting himself get too close once again. Last time, he got attached. And Regina, she definitely did not. He needed to remember he needed to keep his distance.

He needed to remember he was leaving the very next morning, leaving town, leaving the painful memories, leaving _Regina._ But all he could think about was how Regina had gone from being in love with Daniel to not in a matter of months.

He was afraid to ask. He didn't _want_ to ask. He needed to get out of here.

"You don't?" Robin asked stupidly, not believing her. Regina closed her eyes, shaking her head. She knew she shouldn't have, because as soon as she did, Robin closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, but it was a force of habit. Regina played with the hair on the back of Robin's hair, trying to calm him. God, she was so far gone.

"I never did….. It just took me longer than it should have to realize that….. But," Regina took a deep breath, and once again, blue eyes met brown. She could practically see the anxiousness radiating off of Robin, and she felt better knowing she would make it vanish soon enough.

"But?" Robin asked, their bodies so close together. Closer than they've been in months. Closer than they've been since their parting. Regina breathed in and almost lost her mind when she inhaled the scent of forest. The same scent that never left her childhood room or apartment. But it wasn't the same. Because Robin was actually _here_. It was even better.

"I'm in love with someone else," Regina's voice trembled at the end, her eyes looking back and forth between his, trying to find a hint of _anything_ in them. Robin's mind was racing. What was happening? What did she mean? Had she already found a new love in another? Had she already replaced everything in her life so effortlessly? Or…..

"Regina," Robin sighed, about to tell her he was wrong, that he couldn't handle it, couldn't handle hearing he would never be good enough for her or her heart, when Regina spoke quietly.

"I love you. I'm in love with you, Robin," Regina finally admitted the truth she's been so afraid of letting go. But it was true. She was in love with Robin. She's always been.

Regina saw Robin's body internally going into overdrive, and she tried everything she could to get him to understand. To understand he was the one she wanted. No one else. Ever.

"Robin, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since I met you, and I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out, but the past months without you was living hell, and I can't do it anymore. I just _can't._ I need you. _I love you._ " Regina was desperate now, the pain of not knowing how he felt killing her slowly.

Robin stood there, holding her close to him, almost as if he had never been there at all. Regina's nerves were beginning to get the best of her, and she was about to plead him to be with her, to not leave her, when Robin crashed his mouth to hers, their lips pressed together, Regina letting out a relieved sound as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Robin hand's going to her waist.

Regina pulled Robin closer to her, and when they needed breath greatly, they pulled apart, Regina resting her forehead against Robin's, holding his face in both her hands. She rubbed her thumbs across his stubble and smiled to herself, missing the feeling of it. Missing _him._

"I don't want to be just another guy, Regina," Robin breathed, the hot air so close to her lips, If we're going to do this….. If we're _really_ going to do this, you have to be sure about it….. You have to be sure I'm the one you want….. The _only_ one you want." Robin breathed, his grip on her waist growing stronger, and Regina craved to be in his arms.

Regina nodded her head, kissing his cheek.

"You're the only one I want, Robin…. And I'll do anything it takes to make sure you know that." Robin smiled. Regina did too. For the first time in such a long time, they were both happy. A feeling that has been vacant to both of them for quite a while.

Robin smiled even more, using one of his hands to tuck her hair behind her ear, and she blushed, the feeling of him so much better than anything else she's ever felt.

"And Regina?" Robin smiled, and Regina grinned, humming in response. Robin leaned in closer to her, his words just ghosting her lips.

"I love you too," Regina chuckled lovingly as she kissed Robin, holding him like her life depended on it. And it did.

That was something they would both realize as time went on. They were in love. They were happy. They were everything everyone wished they had.

They weren't perfect though. And even though they knew there would be ups and downs, they would go through it.

Together.

 **That's it guys!** ** _Our Promise_** **is finally finished! Thank you so much for all the love and support this story has received. I couldn't have asked for better fans! :) And now... How about a sequel?**

 **Please let me know if you would like me to write a sequel! I have so much planned already for our favorite couple, and I would love to see if you guys are interested in continuing their love story! Once again, thank you guys so much! I hope you fell in love with this story as much as I did! :)**

 **\- Outlawqueen86869**


	15. Thank you!

**Hi guys! I just wanted to thank you all so much for all the kind reviews! You guys are seriously amazing! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! You've all made this story what it is today! And now, some exciting news…..**

 **I'm working on a sequel! The sequel to** _ **Our Promise**_ **will be called…..** _ **Promise Me No Promises.**_ **I cannot wait to hear what you think!**

 **To everyone who wants or is waiting for an epilogue…. I'm sorry, but there won't be one. But, only because the sequel takes place right after Regina and Robin get back together :) Don't want any spoilers!**

 **This story has been one of my favorites to write, and I hope you'll all join me on our new adventure,** _ **Promise Me No Promises.**_

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **: I'm so happy to hear that! I hope you'll like what I have planned for our favorite couple :)**

 **: Thank you so much! Your support throughout this story has been amazing!**

 **Andrea Nike: Omg I'm so sorry I teased your heart! I hope the ending made up for it lol. I think everyone has fallen in love with Olivia, and the sequel just gets even better :) Thank you for everything! You're amazing!**

 **Gemma Leigh S: Thanks! Can't wait to hear what you think about** _ **Promise Me No Promises**_ **!**

 **fariamanda: No worries, a sequel is on the way! I'm so happy you liked this story as much as I did!**

 **ForeverOutlawQueen1: No worries, the sequel is on the way :)**

 **Guest #1: Aww thank you! You're so sweet! I agree! Robin and Regina still have so much to their story :) I hope you'll enjoy the sequel!**

 **Guest #2: Thank you! Can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

 **Guest #3: Ah you're so sweet! Thank you :)**

 **jojo: Lol, I'm sure everyone would like that :) Thank you for your kind words! (And who knows? Maybe your wish will come true!)**

 **TheEvilQueenie: I'm so sorry I'm not writing an epilogue, but I hope you can forgive me. Hopefully you'll enjoy how the sequel takes place right after Regina and Robin get back together :)**

 **flower80: Aw thank you! I'm so glad you loved this story as much as I did!**

 **DammLocksley: A sequel is on the way :) thank you for all the support!**

 **CarolinaR95: Thanks! I hope you'll love what is coming their way! :)**

 **Once again, all of you are so amazing and I'm so grateful for all of you! I hope you continue to read this series! Thank you sooooo much! Until next time! :)**

 **-Outlawqueen86869**


End file.
